


Координаты реальности

by ackermantihora, Colour_Palette, WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021 (quiet_shingekiman)



Series: 4LVL — Тексты высокого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [5]
Category: Inception (2010), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Accidental Kissing, Accidental Sex, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blood and Violence, Complicated Relationships, Crossover, Denial of Feelings, Desk Sex, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Dream Sex, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Dreamscapes, Dreamsharing, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Emotional Sex, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Frottage, Guns, Hand Jobs, Hot Sex, Idiots in Love, Illnesses / Diseases, Infertility, Killing, Kissing / Snogging, Love, Love Triangle, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Making Out, Medical Experimentation, Medical Trauma, Minor Character Death, Multi, Mutual Pining, Non-Penetrative Sex, Not Actually Unrequited Love, OOC / Out of Character, Oblivious, Office Sex, POV / Points of View, Past Relationship(s), RST / Resolved Sexual Tension, Regret, Romance, Romantic Tension, Single work, Temporarily Unrequited Love, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Whump, Workplace Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermantihora/pseuds/ackermantihora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colour_Palette/pseuds/Colour_Palette, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_shingekiman/pseuds/WTF%20Shingeki%20no%20Kyojin%202021
Summary: Идея не бывает простой, когда её нужно поместить в чью-то голову. Как и правда, которую он знал когда-то, но предпочел забыть.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Marie/Erwin Smith
Series: 4LVL — Тексты высокого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170455
Comments: 30
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Shingeki no Inception





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с фильмом «Начало» (2010)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В кроссовере присутствуют отступления от канона «Начала»:   
> 1\. Погружение в двухуровневый сон уже считается чем-то рискованным и практически невозможным;  
> 2\. Существование лимба не доказано.

Грязной посудой был заставлен весь стол. Ей же была завалена раковина. В углу в беспорядке валялись коробки из-под пиццы и других полуфабрикатов. Пол устилали хрустящие под подошвами ботинок крошки. Эрвин даже не пытался убираться и уже месяц как заходил на кухню только для того, чтобы взять «Джонни Уокера» из холодильника. Иногда он пил виски прямо из бутылки, обжигая глотку, иногда — наливал его в один из засаленных бокалов. В гостиной было сизо от сигаретного дыма, воздух стоял на месте, запах табака, казалось, изъел сами стены, как моль — ковер.

До похорон, которые прошли для Эрвина как в тумане, он еще крепился — подписывал бумаги, которые подсовывали ему под нос, занимался организационной рутиной, но после того, как суд против клиники и спонсирующей её фармацевтической компании был проигран, руки опустились. Он перестал выходить из дома. 

Сначала еще звонил телефон, готовый выплеснуть на него самые разные голоса — высокие и низкие, хриплые и плачущие — с соболезнованиями и вопросами, как он справляется. Однако теперь и телефон молчал — Эрвин без сожалений отключил его от розетки. Зато экран компьютера — единственный источник освещения — горел круглыми сутками. Эрвин заглянул в каждый угол всемирной паутины, чтобы найти хоть какую-то зацепку, но везде его поджидали лишь пыль и крошки. Те самые, которые скрипели под подошвами ботинок — настолько мелкие, что даже бессмысленно было нагибаться, чтобы рассмотреть их поближе.

За те короткие часы, на которые Эрвин проваливался в сон, он не отдыхал. Просто лежал с закрытыми глазами, а затем вскакивал с дивана или кресла — он никогда не доходил до кровати — с подкатывающим к горлу, как тошнота, криком. В голове пульсировало одно слово — «Парадисфарм».

А затем на периферии сознания рождалось еще несколько.

Мари.

Бесплодие.

Лечение.

Авария.

Сонливость была одним из побочных эффектов, вот только на упаковке это нигде не значилось. Да и вообще, как позже оказалось, «Ванднидазол» не числился в государственном реестре лекарственных препаратов. Клиника «Шарите» тестировала таблетки от бесплодия на живых, мать его, людях!..

Мари заснула за рулем, и её машина вылетела с моста. Экспертиза показала, что смерть наступила мгновенно, но от этого почти не становилось легче.

На ватных ногах Эрвин шел в ванную, где его снова и снова выворачивало. Потом сидел на полу, привалившись к бортику ванны, и ему всё чудилось, что Мари зовет его откуда-то из кухни. Ругается за неубранные коробки, неужели так тяжело их выкинуть, Эрвин, что же это такое?.. Он зажмуривался и беззвучно выл.

Эрвин знал, что так продолжаться больше не может, но время шло, и ничего не менялось. Больше всего на свете хотелось пробудиться от этого кошмара, в который превратилась его жизнь, но сколько бы он ни дотрагивался до кольца на безымянном пальце, оно не меняло цвет. Это была его реальность.

***

В тот день Эрвин впервые за долгое время вышел на улицу. Нужно было сходить в ближайший киоск за сигаретами — их, к сожалению, нельзя было заказать на дом, как пиццу. А просить кого-то приехать к нему он не хотел. Да и кого? Друзей у него почти не было, а те, что остались, жили в его родной Англии, в Бристоле или Лондоне. После смерти Мари прежняя жизнь стала казаться невыносимо далекой, словно он видел её где-то там, по телевизору, а теперь пришло время возвращаться в реальность — щелчок по пульту дистанционного управления, и вот он бредет, небритый, одетый совершенно не по погоде в легкую ветровку, по холодным, окутанным туманом и предрассветными сумерками улицам за дозой никотина.

Пока неторопливый продавец пробивал пачку «Лаки Страйк», взгляд Эрвина упал на прилавок с хлебом. Бейгл, промазанный посредине толстым слоем масла, выглядел особенно аппетитным. Во рту собралась слюна, и Эрвин почувствовал, что проголодался. Выйдя из магазина с покупками, он двинулся в обратный путь. Холод, который не чувствовался по пути сюда, пробирал до костей, а ветер залезал под ветровку. 

Позади послышался рычащий шум двигателя. Эрвин не обернулся ни тогда, когда машина поравнялась с ним, ни тогда, когда въехала передними колесами на пешеходную зону. Это был черный «Ламборгини». Эрвин прошел мимо, как раз когда его дверь открылась с мягким металлическим звуком.

— Эй. — Эрвин не сомневался в том, что обращались к нему, ведь остальная часть улицы была совершенно пустой. — Эй, прошу прощения!

— Чего? — Он наконец соизволил остановиться. В любой другой раз он бы уже незаметно сжал в кармане складной нож, который всегда носил с собой. На всякий случай. Мир промышленного шпионажа вряд ли можно было назвать безопасным. Однако теперь тот самый нож валялся где-то на кухне, рядом с недоеденной пиццей, которую он им разрезал. После смерти Мари Эрвин потерял не только форму, но и бдительность. Он весь подобрался, готовый к нападению, и резко повернулся.

С поднятой кверху одной дверью и суженными в подозрительном прищуре глазами-фарами «Ламборгини» был похож на огромное насекомое — осу или шершня. Кем бы ни был водитель или владелец автомобиля, в этом районе ему точно было не место. А значило это только одно: сюда они приехали именно за Эрвином.

— Простите, что на улице, господин Смит. — Ему навстречу шел мужчина в костюме. Очень дорогом костюме. Прямоугольное холеное лицо, очки в черепаховой оправе и аккуратная борода тоже были довольно говорящими деталями его образа. Когда незнакомец подошел к Эрвину ближе, тот почувствовал легкий аромат элитного парфюма. — Моя секретарша не смогла до вас дозвониться, а на наши многочисленные письма вы не отвечали. Надеюсь, вы извините меня за вторжение. 

— Кто вы? Что вам нужно?

— Меня зовут Зик. — Мужчина протянул руку.

— И? — Эрвин только вскинул бровь. Этот разговор ему совсем не нравился.

— Боюсь, мое имя и вправду вам ни о чем не скажет, однако фамилия... Меня зовут Зик. Зик Йегер.

Йегер — одно слово, пять букв, два слога — ударило под дых со всего маху. Теперь Эрвин смотрел на мужчину во все глаза, забыв, как дышать. К горлу разом подкатили непрошенные эмоции: отчаяние, гнев, обида, ненависть. Виски сдавило. 

Гриша Йегер — так звали фармацевта, который выпустил «Ванднидазол». 

— Вы в порядке?

— Что?.. Да. Да, я в порядке. Приятно познакомиться, господин Йегер. — Эрвин пожал протянутую руку. — Чем я могу вам помочь?

— Думаю, я избавлю вас от скучных словесных прелюдий и перейду сразу к делу.

— Будьте так добры.

— Я хочу предложить вам работу. Можем встретиться завтра у меня в офисе, в одиннадцать. Обсудим детали. Как вы на это смотрите, господин Смит? — Быстрым, неуловимым движением Зик вытащил из кармана визитку и протянул её Эрвину. 

— Договорились, — ответил Эрвин, рассматривая гладкий черный прямоугольник.

«Парадисфарм»  
Зик Йегер  
Потсдамер Платц 1

Всю дорогу до дома Эрвин пребывал в лихорадочной взволнованности — он едва ли мог ждать до завтра. Только проглотив бейгл, вкуса которого совершенно не почувствовал, он понял, что так и продолжает сжимать вспотевшими пальцами визитку. 

В то, что такой шанс сам приплыл ему в руки, верилось с трудом. Однако Эрвин намеревался вцепиться в него мертвой хваткой. 

Это был его шанс на возмездие.

***

— Внедрение, — кратко сказал Зик, сверля Эрвина испытующим взглядом. Сидя в кожаном кресле за столом из темного дерева, он производил впечатление влиятельного человека. Между плотными подвязанными шторами виднелась оживленная улица Берлина с высотным зданием гостиницы «Уолдорф-Астория».

— Что? — Эрвин готов был поклясться, что ослышался. — Господин Йегер, вы же в курсе, что я специализируюсь на охране подсознания и…

— …и не менее искусно умеете извлекать из него необходимую информацию для других, — перебил его Зик и улыбнулся: — Неофициально, разумеется.

Эрвин скрипнул зубами. Изображать непонимание, судя по всему, было глупо.

— И вот я подумал: если можно украсть идею из чьей-то головы, почему нельзя _поместить_ её туда?

— Это невозможно, — машинально ответил Эрвин и тут же добавил: — Почти невозможно. 

— Идея очень простая. 

— Идея не бывает простой, когда её надо поместить в чью-то голову, — усмехнулся Эрвин и достал пачку сигарет. — Здесь можно курить? — В следующую же секунду в его поле зрения попала стоящая на столе Зика пепельница. Ответ не потребовался, и он полез в карман за зажигалкой. 

— Чувствуйте себя как дома.

— Благодарю. — Эрвин прикурил и затянулся. В воздух устремилась тонкая струйка дыма. — Могу я спросить вас о подробностях? 

— Разумеется. Мой отец — генеральный директор фармацевтической компании «Парадисфарм», её основатель и... — Зик запнулся и, помолчав, продолжил: — и в то же время душевнобольной человек, который вынужден будет скоро отойти от дел и передать управление компании своему сыну.

— И я так понимаю, что этот сын — не вы?.. 

— Несмотря на то, что изначально все документы относительно преемственности были оформлены на мое имя, отец, одержимый манией преследования или просто безумием, разругался со мной на пустом месте полгода назад. Без моего ведома он переписал свое детище на моего сводного брата Эрена, которому недавно стукнуло двадцать лет. 

Эрвин откинулся на спинку кресла, устраиваясь поудобнее. Похоже, дела у «Парадисфарм» шли хуже некуда, и это было сродни музыки для его ушей.

— Думаю, вы понимаете, что значит двадцатилетний шкет, у которого молоко на губах еще не обсохло, во главе компании, — продолжил Зик. — Не говоря уже о том, что у Эрена нет медицинского образования и он ни черта не смыслит в фармацевтической индустрии. Отцовское помешательство может стать без преувеличения катастрофой для всего концерна, безупречную репутацию которого мы блюли годами.

— И чего вы хотите?

— Я хочу взять управление компанией в свои руки, как и планировалось с самого начала.

— Договориться с вашим сводным братом Эреном не вышло? Неужели он сам не видит, что ваш отец не в себе?

— Видит. Однако на данный момент ему важнее потешить свое тщеславие и свои амбиции, нежели подумать о будущем компании. — Зик сцепил руки в замок и подался вперед. В его очках сверкнули блики света. — Вы возьметесь за это дело, господин Смит?

Эрвин заставил себя выдержать небольшую паузу.

— Да.

— Отлично. — Зик с заметным облегчением выдохнул. — Я хочу, чтобы вы приступили к операции как можно скорее. Отцу может стать хуже в любой момент, а в случае его смерти изменить документы о передаче управления компанией может быть очень сложно. Нужно, чтобы Эрен сам отказался брать на себя такую ответственность. Тогда у отца просто не останется выбора, кроме как передать «Парадисфарм» мне.

— Хорошо. Но, я думаю, вы и сами понимаете, что на это потребуется время. Мне нужно собрать команду.

***

На кампусе биологии при университете всегда было тихо. Все передвигались по коридорам в белых халатах, кроксах и с торжественно-серьезными выражениями лиц. На Эрвина они смотрели подозрительно и как-то свысока: чужак. Даже дежурный работник, у которого Эрвин спросил, где искать лаборанта Зоэ, сначала долго прожигал дырку в его пальто, как раз там, где было сердце, прежде чем пробить что-то в своем компьютере. С гостевым пропуском Эрвин прошел через турникет, за которым зазмеились длинные однообразные коридоры. Затем был узкий скрежещущий лифт и снова коридоры. Все двери были заперты. Гудели люминесцентные лампы.

Стоило Ханджи — с собранными в тугой пучок волосами и тоже в белом халате — показаться на пороге лаборатории номер сто четыре, как Эрвин помахал ей.

— Эрвин, боже мой, давно не виделись, привет! — Она стремглав кинулась ему на шею. — Не поверила, когда дежурный снизу позвонил. Это правда ты?!

— Привет! Мне сказали, что ты здесь, да. — Эрвин положил руку ей на спину, по-дружески провел между лопаток и с каким-то удивленным восторгом ощутил человеческое тепло, разлившееся под ладонью. 

— Да… как же я рада! Как я рада, — негромко повторяла Ханджи, крепче стискивая его в своих объятиях. Эрвин не сдержал улыбки: это дружеское приветствие тронуло его, пробудило после долгой зимней спячки. Они не виделись с самих похорон, то есть больше года. — Ладно, хватит телячьих нежностей, — сказала Ханджи, шмыгнув носом. Её глаза за очками влажно блестели. — Ты что здесь делаешь? Ни за что не поверю, что просто пришел навестить меня.

— Тут ты права, — рассмеялся Эрвин. — У меня к тебе одно дело. 

— Значит, возвращаешься к работе?

Одарив её многозначительным взглядом, Эрвин кивнул.

— Ясно. — Ханджи посерьезнела. — Тогда идем в мой кабинет. Хочешь чаю?

— Лучше кофе.

— Мне нужен химик, чтобы создать сильное снотворное.

— Предположим, это буду я. — Ханджи оперлась бедром о подоконник. В руках она сжимала дымящуюся кружку с рисунком кота, показывающего средний палец. Кабинет у нее, лаборанта на полставки, был маленьким и темным. Всё пространство занимали книги, научные журналы, дозаторы, пустые колбы и пробирки. Только на подоконнике, отвоевав себе немного личного пространства, стоял в горшке папоротник и тоскливо глядел из окна — на кирпичную стену соседнего дома.

— А еще мне нужно, чтобы этот химик пошел в сон вместе со мной. 

— Зачем?

Эрвин нервно облизнул губы. Он знал, что, вероятнее всего, сейчас услышит, но сказал просто:

— Сон во сне.

— Уфф... ты же понимаешь, что двухуровневые сны очень хрупкие? Там всё будет чрезвычайно нестабильно.

— Именно. Поэтому ты там и понадобишься со своими снадобьями.

— С оч-чень сильными снадобьями, — поправила его Ханджи, подмигнув, и громко отхлебнула чай из кружки. — Честно признаться, я была во сне всего несколько раз. Но у меня есть пара подходящих под твои требования разработок. 

— Проверенных?

— Проверенных и прошедших клинические испытания. 

— Прекрасно. 

— Вау, всё это, конечно, чертовски интригующе! — Ханджи принялась нетерпеливо раскачиваться с пятки на носок. Её глаза возбужденно заблестели. — Кто еще в твоей команде? У тебя уже есть архитектор?

— Пока нет. И еще мне нужен вор, желательно имитатор. — Эрвин потер переносицу и постучал ногтями по столу. Его холодная отстраненность шла вразрез с воодушевленной распаленностью Ханджи, которая теперь едва ли не пританцовывала на месте. — Может, у тебя есть кто на примете?

— Ну, на самом деле есть. Знаешь Кенни-Потрошителя?

— Слышал о нем. 

— Говорят, он лучший в своем деле. Есть еще Леви, фамилию не помню. Мальчик невероятный и очень талантливый, но немного сноб. Хотя кого это волнует? Мы как-то работали с ним. Несколько лет назад дело было, в рамках одного проекта создали серию игр виртуальной реальности. Представляешь? Бесценный опыт, — Ханджи тараторила без умолку. — Леви тогда создал просто потрясающий мир! Окруженный стенами город на острове, заселенном кровожадными титанами. Вишенкой на торте были полеты на УМП…

— На чем, прости?

— Устройство пространственного маневрирования! Такая экипировка с тросами и баллонами со сжатым газом, чтобы летать по воздуху. Цепляешься гарпунными захватами за деревья, ну, или здания и… йуху! Как вспомню те ощущения, так голова кругом.

— Могу себе представить.

— Короче говоря, работает Леви профессионально, он просто гений архитектурной мысли!

— Расхвалила так расхвалила. — Эрвин коротко рассмеялся.

— Я тебе чистую правду говорю. Не веришь, что ли?

— Верю, — тихо сказал Эрвин и задумчиво посмотрел на свои руки, лежащие на столе. Он знал, что Леви был чрезвычайно талантливым. Впервые увидев его макеты, Эрвин едва ли не захлебнулся восторгом.

— Кстати, эти двое еще, вроде как, работали над одним не совсем законным проектом. Что-то связанное с боевой подготовкой головорезов. Ничего конкретного, к сожалению, не знаю. Даже не спрашивай. Но это я к тому, что твое предложение о сотрудничестве они бы без проблем приняли. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Эрвин кивнул. Конечно, он понимал.

— Можешь сократить мою долю на десять процентов, если уговоришь Леви участвовать. — Ханджи отставила кружку и, поджав губы, захлопала в ладоши. 

— Кажется, кое-кто покорил твое сердце. 

— Не мели ерунды! Мне просто хочется еще хоть раз поработать с таким непревзойденным архитектором. Обогатиться знаниями, так сказать. Сам знаешь.

Они еще поболтали об общих знакомых и последних новостях — тот женился, тот развелся, те переехали в Америку, а у тех планируется пополнение в семье, — после чего распрощались.

Стоя на улице перед университетом под стеклянной маркизой, Эрвин закурил. Шел дождь, яркие мокрые листья облепили асфальт и машины. В мыслях против воли всплыл первый и последний макет, который Леви показал Эрвину еще в Королевском институте в Лондоне, — курортный городок у моря с бесконечными рядами коттеджей, где улицы так искусно переплетались друг с другом, что заплутать можно было уже после первого поворота. 

***

Кенни обнаружился в бильярдном клубе «Кё» в Митте — высокая фигура, облаченная в зеленую рубашку в горошек и вельветовый коричневый пиджак, бросалась в глаза еще с порога. Изо рта, зажатая между желтых зубов, торчала пожеванная сигарилла. Голову, за которую власти не одной страны наверняка отвалили ли бы кругленькую сумму, венчала старая широкополая шляпа.

Помешивая металлической трубочкой лёд в «Джин-тонике», Эрвин какое-то время наблюдал за партией издалека: Кенни играл с крепкими громилами в борцовках и с забитыми рукавами. Один из них — особенно плечистый и татуированный — в ожидании своего хода опирался о кий, как о палку для хайкинга. Эрвин сокрушенно покачал головой: снобом он никогда не был, но безукоризненные манеры и культура бильярдного поединка в закрытых студенческих клубах наложили на него свой отпечаток. Там недостойным посчитали бы даже то, что один из противников стоял напротив лузы, в которую целился Кенни. 

— Чем обязан такому визиту? — спросил Кенни, когда Эрвин, улучив подходящий момент, наконец подошел к его столу. — Ты так пялился на меня. Думал, дырку прожжешь.

— Надеюсь, это послужит моим искренним извинением. — Эрвин протянул Кенни виски со льдом.

Кенни свел брови, испытующе зыркнул на него из-под шляпы, после чего взял бокал и тихо сказал:

— Пойдем-ка отойдем. Потолкуем где-нибудь в углу. А то тут даже у стен есть глаза и уши.

Они сели у самого края барной стойки — её поверхность была настолько липкой, что Эрвин побрезговал даже ставить туда свой бокал. Кенни, однако, ничего не смутило. Развалившись на стуле, он положил на нее локоть, подпер ладонью подбородок и впился в Эрвина взглядом, всем своим видом демонстрируя предельное внимание. Ни дать ни взять — черный грозный ворон. 

Позади них был слышен монотонный стук бильярдных шаров, похожий на «колыбель Ньютона». Чуть поодаль маячил бармен, в чьих руках стремительно сменяли друг друга бутылки с водкой, текилой, коньяком и виски. В шейкере грохотал лёд, а какая-то парочка — мужчина в потертом свитере и разодетая в пух и прах дама — хохотали во всю глотку, едва держась на ногах и цепляясь друг за друга. Обстановка была идеальная: даже если бы кто-то захотел подслушать их приватный разговор, у него бы это не получилось.

Кенни слушал молча. Иногда скалился, иногда задумчиво прикусывал ноготь на большом пальце. 

— …и мне нужен имитатор в команду, — заключил Эрвин.

— Что же, если договоримся на моей сорокапроцентной доле, то я в деле. Как ни крути, а имитатор далеко не легкая работенка, особенно когда речь идет о внедрении.

Эрвин немедля протянул руку для рукопожатия. Что-что, а деньги его волновали меньше всего, ведь в деле Зика он собирался сорвать куш _иного рода_. Кенни торжествующе оскалился, пожал ему руку и на радостях осушил свой бокал с виски. Эрвин сразу же махнул бармену и жестом попросил повторить. 

— Один вопрос: ты уже делал это? Внедрение.

— Было дело. Но идея не прижилась. Понимаешь, — доверительно сказал Кенни, когда на столешницу перед ними приземлились два бокала, — идея должна быть максимально простой, чтобы естественным образом развиться в мозгу объекта. Это тонкое искусство. Тут важны и политические аспекты, и межличностные отношения, но что еще важнее, — он поднял вверх указательный палец, — так это предубеждения твоего объекта. И тут надо начать с самых азов…

— Например?

— Отношения с отцом. 

Повисла тишина. Парочка — мужчина в свитере и расфуфыренная дамочка — громко прощались с барменом и другими завсегдатаями. Они махали руками, смеялись и слали всем воздушные поцелуи, стоя в дверях. 

— Но с этим мы как-нибудь разберемся, — снова заговорил Кенни. — Только, ради бога, найди нормального архитектора, у которого опыта больше, чем строительство домиков в «Симс» или «Лего».

— У меня есть на примете кое-кто. Леви Аккерман. Знаешь такого?

Кенни недобро ухмыльнулся и полез в карман пиджака. Выудив металлическую зажигалку «Zippo» с изображением полуголой Джессики Рэббит, он попытался прикурить свою потухшую сигариллу. Но зазубренное колесико прокручивалось вхолостую — не было и намека на то, что зажигалка вообще работает. Эрвин предупредительно сунул руку в пальто, но Кенни опередил его — чертыхнулся, кинул зажигалку обратно в карман и вмиг достал оттуда другую. Обычную, черную. Короткий сноп искр, и сигарилла задымила. Кенни выпустил Эрвину дым в лицо и ответил:

— Талантливый пиздюк. Но можешь забыть о нем. Видишь ли, после нашего совместного проекта с «Подземным городом» он не хочет иметь со мной дел. Так что придется тебе выбирать, красавчик: я или он.

Честно говоря, шансы заполучить Леви в команду даже без присутствия в ней Кенни стремились к нулю. Если в школе они с Леви были не разлей вода — их родители близко дружили, — то в институте, особенно когда Эрвин увлекся Мари, общение сошло на нет. На место долгих товарищеских разговоров пришла холодная формальная отстраненность. Леви с завидным упорством отклонял приглашения Эрвина на всевозможные вечеринки. Сначала Эрвин списывал всё на то, что Леви только-только поступил, еще не освоился, и ему, возможно, было бы некомфортно среди старшекурсников. Однако затем он заметил, что Леви, проводящий большую часть свободного времени в библиотеке, всё же общается со студентами младших и старших курсов, но только не с ним. 

Ему бы тогда остановиться, отключить хотя бы на пару часов телефон, поразмыслить об этом в тишине и спокойствии… Может, тогда бы Эрвин понял, в какой момент всё пошло не так и как это исправить, но он был слишком занят: вечеринки в закрытых клубах, где шампанское лилось рекой, изнурительные сессии, во время которых он мог не спать пару ночей кряду, поездки на море в Брайтон на выходные и, конечно же, Мари, с которой они учились на одном потоке. Все называли их идеальной парой, друзья твердили, что они созданы друг для друга, и даже родители Эрвина, которые обыкновенно были требовательны к сыну, поощряли их отношения, а затем Мари и его мать и вовсе стали лучшими подругами. 

Всё это было правильно и закономерно: люди встречались, влюблялись и скрепляли браком свои отношения. Поэтому за несколько дней до выпуска Эрвин сделал Мари предложение: они лежали на лужайке перед кампусом, ночь была невероятно теплой для апреля, в тишину вплеталась песнь соловья, а глаза Мари были наполнены звездами...

— Эй!.. Эй, Эрвин! Господин Смит, черт тебя дери. — Кенни щелкал пальцами прямо у него перед носом.

Эрвин вздрогнул от неожиданности. С ним случалось такое, в последнее время — всё чаще: поток воспоминаний подхватывал его своим течением, нес всё дальше в прошлое, еще дальше, вот он совсем ребенок, мальчик десяти лет, гоняющий мяч на заднем дворе, пока родители готовят барбекю… И вся жизнь с её радостями и несчастьями впереди.

— Да, я здесь, — отозвался он.

— Здесь, говоришь? — Кенни хлопнул ладонью по бедру и встал со стула, подводя черту под их беседой. — Тебе очень понадобится твой тотем. Для такой работы нужно иметь прочную связь с реальностью, а у тебя с этим херово, как я погляжу. Заглядывай на неделе, если захочешь погонять шары.

— Нет, спасибо, у меня еще есть дела, — сухо сказал Эрвин и достал телефон. Пришла пора сделать звонок тому самому гениальнейшему и невообразимо талантливому архитектору.

***

— Нет, — сказал Леви так однозначно, что если бы Эрвин не знал его достаточно хорошо, то решил бы, что шансов у него действительно нет. Однако сдаваться так просто он не собирался. 

— Почему? — Эрвин гладил ободок керамической чашки, в которой еще пять минут назад был эспрессо. — Можешь хотя бы назвать причину?

Они сидели в хипстерской кофейне на Шёнхаузенской Аллее: абсолютно белые стены, из которых повсюду торчали розетки, похожие на ножевые ранения; круглые деревянные столы, кофе только на овсяном или миндальном молоке, веганские пироги и бородатый бариста в клетчатой рубашке. Леви сидел напротив, пил чай и с вызовом смотрел на Эрвина. На нем был черный свитер с высоким горлом, а на носу сидели лекторы в темной оправе — насколько Эрвин помнил еще с института, зрение у Леви было неплохое, но иногда в повседневной жизни он носил очки вместо контактных линз. А вот волосы, аккуратно уложенные назад, — это было чем-то новеньким.

— То есть моего «нет» тебе недостаточно?

— Хотелось бы знать подробности.

— Их нет, — вздохнул Леви. — Я просто не хочу в этом участвовать, и точка.

По телефону, когда Эрвин договаривался о встрече, он, конечно же, напустил туману, да такого, что причину встречи в нем было не разглядеть. Без сомнений, играл он грязно — только очень отчаянный человек стал бы спекулировать на чувстве сострадания Леви по отношению к нему, Эрвину: «мне нужно с кем-то поговорить», «я места себе не нахожу», «Мари, её нет уже так давно»... Впрочем, когда принесли их заказ, а Эрвин сразу же перешел к делу, Леви нисколько не удивился. Только закатил глаза со свойственным ему я-так-и-знал выражением.

Они спорили еще четверть часа. Эрвин настаивал на том, что никто не справится с этой работой лучше Леви; говорил, что это прекрасная возможность: «Только представь, что сможешь создать целых два уровня погружения! Чистой воды безумие, а какой разгул для фантазии!». Но все его речи разбивались о ледяное «нет» на противоположном конце стола. 

Леви допил чай и теперь смотрел на него, словно ждал, что Эрвин скажет еще что-то. Может, что-то _действительно_ важное, а не весь этот маниакальный бред про сон во сне, богатенького фармацевта и какие-то бумаги о передаче управления чем-то там.

— Что же… Значит, Кенни был прав, когда сказал, что ты не захочешь, — подытожил Эрвин.

— Кенни?! — впервые с начала их встречи на лице Леви отразились эмоции. Он подался вперед и, понизив голос, с нажимом сказал: — Эрвин, в этом бизнесе много других хороших воров. А у этого деда не всё в порядке с головой. Иногда и с катушек может слететь. Я работал с ним — я знаю, о чем говорю.

— Мне нужен не просто вор. Мне нужен имитатор. 

На эту тему Эрвин дискутировать не собирался. Кандидатура Кенни была утверждена, и обсуждать это не имело смысла. Как бы он ни хотел заполучить Леви в свою команду, как раз хороших архитекторов в этом бизнесе было предостаточно — Эрвин и сам мог бы строить макеты снов, если бы не взвалил на себя работу координатора. Кенни же был единственным в своем роде, он обладал поистине уникальным даром, мастерски отточенным за годы нелегальной работы в самых разных уголках земного шара. Без него не стоило даже пробовать. Леви, видимо, тоже это понимал. 

Обсуждать было больше нечего: нет — значит нет. Без лишних слов Эрвин встал из-за стола, похлопал себя по карманам: кошелек на месте, ключи на месте, зажигалка, пачка сигарет и… да, телефон, вот он. Скомкав салфетку и кинув её в пустую чашку, Эрвин мягко улыбнулся:

— Спасибо, что согласился встретиться со мной, Леви. Было приятно снова тебя увидеть. Жаль, что не получится, но… 

Леви поднял руку в жесте, который можно было бы интерпретировать как «пожалуйста, хватит, не продолжай».

— Я всё прекрасно понимаю, — продолжил Эрвин. — Твой отказ — твое право. Только Ханджи расстроится, она так хотела еще раз поработать с тобой. 

— Ханджи? — всё тем же хладнокровным тоном переспросил Леви.

— Да, я попросил её быть химиком.

— Что же, ясно. Уверен, она справится на отлично. 

Они замолчали. Леви был непреклонен, так что пришла пора прощаться. Напоследок Эрвин сказал:

— Честно признаться, я бы тоже... дорого заплатил, чтобы снова увидеть твои макеты. Ты всегда был очень талантлив, и я восхищался твоей работой. Не сочти за лесть. Хорошего тебе дня!

За секунду до того, как отвернуться и направиться к выходу, Эрвин заметил, как Леви смешался. Броня неприступности дала трещину: рот приоткрылся, как будто Леви хотел что-то сказать, но забыл, а рука застыла в нескольких сантиментрах над ободком кружки.

Дверь Эрвину придержала молодая беременная девушка. Он поблагодарил её кивком, стараясь не обращать внимания на чуть заметный живот, вышел, но остановился на улице, перед кофейней. Достал телефон. Нужно было сперва найти машину. После смерти Мари он всегда пользовался каршерингом, потому что не мог заставить себя купить новую машину. На Каштаниен Аллее нашелся серый «БМВ». 

— Эрвин, постой, — внезапно раздалось за спиной. Он обернулся. Леви, снова вернувший самообладание, смотрел на него совершенно бесстрастно. — Я в деле.

***

В их распоряжении был целый этаж в коворкинг-центре «Ахой». Эрвин лично знал владельца, так как однажды помог ему выйти сухим из одной неприятной передряги. Поэтому, получая очередную тугую пачку наличных за аренду, тот просто давал Эрвину ключ и закрывал глаза на все полулегальные дела, которые творились на последнем этаже. В его надежности Эрвин никогда не сомневался.

Они сидели в конференц-зале сугубо мужской компанией. Зик, Эрвин и Леви, одетые с иголочки, идеально вписывались в общую атмосферу офисных будней: строгие деловые костюмы сидели на них безукоризненно, а выглаженные белые рубашки, узкие темные галстуки и начищенные до блеска классические полуботинки дополняли образ. Кенни тоже не изменял своему чувству прекрасного: на нем красовались потертые джинсы, шляпа с широкими полями, кожаный ремень с увесистой металлической бляхой и аляповатая коричневая рубашка в ромбики. 

Круглый стол между ними был завален документами и фотографиями главных действующих лиц: Гриши Йегера, мужчины шестидесяти лет с сальными волосами ниже плеч, жидкой бородкой и пугающе отсутствующим взглядом, и его второго сына Эрена — молодого, полного энергии парня с ярко-зелеными глазами, улыбающегося кому-то за кадром. Были на столе фотографии и еще нескольких человек: прислуги в доме Йегера, доверенных лиц, адвоката и людей из верхушки правления компании.

— Слушай, дорогуша, — сказал Кенни, крутанувшись на офисном стуле в сторону Зика. Он всех так называл, кроме Эрвина. Эрвин был «красавчиком». — Я всё-таки кое-чего не понимаю: неужели ни один врач не сможет поставить твоему папаше диагноз «шизофрения» или еще чего-то там? Беды с башкой не появляются в один день на ровном месте. Просто подай в суд и докажи, что на момент передачи компании твоему брату Йегер-старший уже был реханутый, и всё. Вообще не вижу проблемы.

— Не смейте говорить так о моем отце, — ровно отчеканил Зик.

— Фу-ты, ну-ты!

— Кенни! — одернул его Эрвин, подняв руку. — Попрошу всех уважительно относиться друг к другу и выбирать выражения.

На этих словах Леви поправил свою темную однобортную жилетку, прочистил горло и бросил на Эрвина беглый о-чем-я-тебе-говорил взгляд. Эрвин мысленно отмахнулся — Кенни явно чувствовал себя здесь звездой, и Эрвину нужно было обуздать его импульсивный темперамент и бесцеремонный нрав, найти к нему подход, занять работой.

— Впрочем, отвечу на ваш вопрос, — заговорил Зик. — Обращаться в суд — значит привлечь внимание общественности, в том числе и конкурентов, к нестабильному состоянию моего отца, подмочить репутацию компании. Журналисты с удовольствием начнут копаться в грязном белье, вынюхивать повсюду. Извините, но такой вариант я даже не беру в расчет. 

— Ладно, понял, _господин Йегер_. Расскажите, какие у вас отношения с отцом.

— Это вас не касается.

— В нашем деле, господин Йегер, — поспешил объяснить Эрвин, — главное — детали и эмоции. От них зависит, насколько идея будет естественной, а внедрение — успешным. Отныне у вас не может быть от нас никаких секретов и тайн. Надеюсь, вас устраивает такой формат сотрудничества.

Зик кивнул с видимой неохотой.

— У меня всегда были напряженные отношения с отцом. Я его первый ребенок, так что он с самого моего детства возлагал на меня большую ответственность и особые надежды: специальная частная гимназия, множество дополнительных кружков, глубокое изучение английского... После школы я учился в Гарвардском университете: сначала на фармацевта, а затем и на врача общей практики.

— Синдром отличника, так и запишем. — Кенни с важным видом коротко черкнул что-то на листе бумаги. Зик это замечание никак не прокомментировал. — Что насчет вашего сводного брата Эрена?

— Отец баловал его и многое спускал с рук. Эрен порывистый и своевольный, стоит на своем до последнего. Думаю, он испытывает очень теплые чувства к отцу. Они близки.

— Между вами и Эреном никогда не было конкуренции? — поинтересовался Кенни, рассматривая фотографии на столе.

— На такую чушь у меня даже не было времени. Скажем так, мы с Эреном всегда были по разные стороны баррикад: он — свободный художник, занимающийся по доброте душевной волонтерством в Гане, и папенькин любимчик, а я — старший сын и наследник, выдрессированный и натасканный по всем вопросам управления фармацевтическим концерном. До недавнего времени такая расстановка сил всех устраивала. 

— Что же произошло? — спросил Эрвин.

Зик на секунду замялся, его зрачки метнулись куда-то влево и тут же вернулись обратно. Этот жест не укрылся от Эрвина, который привык внимательно наблюдать за собеседниками и считывать необходимую информацию с их эмоциональных реакций. Порой невербальные сигналы говорили ему больше, чем произнесенные вслух слова, а то и вовсе противоречили им.

— Когда отец переписал компанию на Эрена, мы оба сначала восприняли это как шутку, но слово за слово, и между нами завязался спор. Эрен упрекнул меня в том, что я никогда его не поддерживал и не верил в него. И в конечном счете сказал, что, может, то, что отец всё же одумался и передал управление ему — не совпадение и не ошибка, а его взвешенное решение. — Зик поправил очки. — Изначально Эрен не стремился стать преемником отца, сейчас же он одержим этой идеей исключительно из упрямства и нежелания уступать мне.

— Это что за сыч? — внезапно перебил Кенни, показывая Зику фотографию мужчины со впалыми щеками и тяжелым взглядом из-под насупленных бровей. 

— Это Эрен Крюгер, правая рука отца и крестный Эрена. Он был довольно близким другом его матери, — пояснил Зик. 

Кенни молча кивнул и сделал еще одну пометку в блокноте, на этот раз более длинную.

— Был? — подал голос Леви, который до этого упорно молчал и рисовал что-то в скетчбуке. Все взгляды сразу обратились к нему. — Почему вы говорите об этом в прошедшем времени?

— Потому что Карла умерла около шести лет назад при странных обстоятельствах. — Зик элегантно тряхнул рукой, заставляя наручные часы съехать на запястье. Облизал губы. — Вернее, она долго болела, лечилась в лучших клиниках, состояние было плохое, но стабильное. Врачи уверяли, что она выкарабкается. А затем она умерла. Эрен даже до больницы не успел доехать, когда ему позвонили и сообщили, что ей стало хуже. — Зик нахмурился и снова взглянул на часы. Не составляло труда догадаться, что ему пора идти. — Возможно, смерть жены и подкосила нашего отца: с тех пор он стал замкнутым, озлобленным и никого к себе не подпускает.

— Мне жаль это слышать, — тихо сказал Эрвин. — Ваш отец был как-то связан с больницей или лекарствами, которыми лечили Карлу?

Вот он, момент истины. Эрвин едва не дрожал от предвкушения. Только бы не выдать себя перед остальными. Всё должно выглядеть естественно, это просто вопрос, который, возможно, прольет свет на запутанную паутину взаимоотношений семьи Йегеров, поможет сложить все детали пазла. Никто ничего не поймет.

— Это имеет значение? 

— Возможно, имеет, а возможно, и нет. Всё зависит от вашего ответа. 

— Больницу, куда положили Карлу, естественно, спонсировали мы. Её медицинская карта недоступна, информация в базе данных компании засекречена. Я обнаружил это недавно, а когда спросил отца, он уже, к сожалению, был не в себе. Эрен ничего об этом не знает. Думает, что его мать умерла от сердечного приступа.

Наступила тишина, в которой, Эрвину казалось, все слышали, как неистово стучит его сердце. Он был прав: с «Парадисфармом» что-то нечисто. Даже не «что-то», а всё, абсолютно всё. Это не зарекомендовавший себя концерн, а шарлатанская лавочка, продающая людям несертифицированную отраву. Эрвин обличит весь этот цирк и его главного клоуна — многоуважаемого Гришу Йегера. Гори оно все синем пламенем: его репутация, план операции внедрения и необратимые последствия, которые повлечет за собой это разоблачение, — он добьется справедливости любой ценой.

— Есть еще кое-что, — задумчиво добавил Зик, будто не был до конца уверен, что эта информация может оказаться полезной. — Незадолго до того, как переписать управление компанией, отец вручил Эрену ключ.

— Ключ?

— На самом деле это обычная электронная карточка. Такими же мы пользуемся на предприятии, так что я без понятия, к какой двери она подходит. Возможно, это и не ключ вовсе. 

— Ваш отец уже был невменяемым, когда вручил его Эрену?

— Да. Поэтому я и не придал этому значения. 

— Он что-нибудь сказал Эрену при этом?

— Только то, что тот должен оберегать его как зеницу ока. Больше ничего.

— Думаю, этой информации нам хватит для начала, — вздохнул Эрвин. — Спасибо, что уделили нам время, господин Йегер.

— Да, пока не забыл, — кашлянул Зик, поднимаясь из офисного кресла, и хищно посмотрел на Эрвина, словно приберег туз в рукаве. — Я иду с вами.

— Что?

— Вы слышали. Я должен лично удостовериться в том, что работа проделана.

— Так не пойдет. — Кенни упрямо замотал головой, так что шляпа сползла ему на глаза. 

— Мы так дела не делаем.

— Господин Йегер… это небезопасно, — как можно спокойнее сказал Эрвин. Он должен был держать лицо и ситуацию под контролем. — Простите, но в этом деле нет места для туристов.

— Значит придется его организовать. Всего хорошего! Меня ждет водитель. — Не слушая никаких последующих возражений, Зик уверенно и быстро направился к лифту. Когда двери начали закрываться, он крикнул: — Жду вашего скорого звонка и нашей следующей встречи, господин Смит!

— Черт, — Эрвин так смешался, что сказал это вслух. 

— Еще одна головная боль. — Кенни вальяжно вытянул ноги и закинул руки за голову, блаженно прикрыв глаза. Можно было подумать, он лежит в шезлонге на солнечном пляже с «Кайпириньей» в руке, а не сидит в офисном кресле в коворкинг-центре. — Кому-то придется присматривать за очкариком.

Эрвин еще раз чертыхнулся, на сей раз про себя. Он должен сделать всё, чтобы не допустить участия Зика. Этого еще не хватало. Подобный балласт будет не только всем мешать и отвлекать, но еще и свяжет Эрвину руки. Хотя… 

Никакой Зик не удержит его от того, что он задумал. 

«Парадисфарм» должен исчезнуть. 

Навсегда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Шпаргалка для читателя:
> 
> Внедрение — процесс зарождения идеи, помещения её в чужое подсознание.
> 
> Выброс — «чувство падения», процесс, позволяющий запертому в чужом сне извлекателю экстренно покинуть сон. Осуществляется посредством «опрокидывания» спящего человека.
> 
> Лимб — самый глубокий уровень подсознания, где время течёт бесконечно медленно; его можно сравнить с состоянием комы. Попавший в лимб уже не может проснуться естественным образом, пока не кончится действие снотворного, и за это время может прожить там целую жизнь.
> 
> Проекции — образы людей, порождённые подсознанием спящего. Персонажи проекций, в том числе реальные личности, знакомые сновидцу, — это не более чем отражения его психики.
> 
> Тотем — предмет, позволяющий определить реальность происходящего (т. е. не находится ли его хозяин в чьём-либо сне), обладающий уникальным свойством, известным только его обладателю. Так, тотем Эрвина — массивное кольцо с зеленым камнем (во сне от прикосновений переливается всеми оттенками зеленого), у Леви — английские карманные часы на серебряной цепочке (во сне идут не в обратную сторону, а как обычные часы), у Кенни — зажигалка Zippo с принтом Джессики Рэббит (в реальности сломана и пуста внутри, во сне зажигается красно-фиолетовым).
> 
> Устройство PASIV (англ. Portable Automated Somnacin IntraVenuous Device — портативное автоматическое устройство внутривенного ввода сомнацина) — инфузионный насос военного образца, изначально разработанный как часть системы обучения солдат во сне. Работает автономно, помещается в чемодане и может быть использован для введения в сон нескольких пользователей одновременно (внутривенно вводится погружающий в сон препарат «сомнацин» — через подкожную иглу, установленную в периферическую вену на предплечье).


	2. Chapter 2

Мозговые штурмы, проработка концепции и визуализация каждого уровня сна потянулись вереницей рабочих будней. Каждый был занят своим делом. Мозг Эрвина, казалось, не переставал работать даже после того, как его голова касалась подушки. Сон не шел, и под веками вспыхивали всё новые и новые идеи, слова, образы, варианты.

— Как насчет «я не справлюсь с такой ответственностью»? — предложил он, стоя у доски с голубым маркером в руке. 

Они снова были в «Ахое» вчетвером, только на этот раз без Зика. На его место напросилась Ханджи. Не пришла, а именно напросилась. Она названивала Эрвину несколько дней кряду, умоляя разрешить ей участвовать в подготовке. В конце концов он сдался.

— Однозначно нет, — презрительно отмахнулся Кенни. — Идея должна основываться на позитивных эмоциях или заставить пережить катарсис. Так шанс, что она приживется и разовьется в мозгу у объекта, будет выше. 

Ханджи восторженно ахнула и принялась что-то записывать в тетрадь. Жадная до знаний, она конспектировала всё, о чем говорилось на встрече. Только за первые полчаса Эрвин несколько раз призвал её к соблюдению дисциплины, видя, как Леви раздраженно прикрывает ладонью свои наброски и как цыкает Кенни, отмахиваясь от града уточняющих вопросов, заданных громким шепотом.

— Может, тогда что-то из серии «это большая ответственность, и мне понадобится помощь»?

— Тоже мимо. Представь себе, что объект проснется, помирится с братом и просто попросит того о помощи. «Братик, помоги мне, я не справляюсь, что это за бюрократические бумажки такие, хнык-хнык». — Кенни изобразил рыдания, поводя сжатыми кулаками у глаз. — Это не то, чего хочет очкарик. 

— Я сразу дал ему понять, что никаких гарантий нет, — отчеканил Эрвин.

— Это прекрасно, но мы всё равно должны сделать всё возможное, разве не так? Тем более за те деньги, которые он предлагает.

— Ну конечно же. А мы-то думали, что ты в кои-то веки собрался просто хорошо выполнить свою работу. — Леви оторвался от скетчбука и с излишним усердием смахнул катышки от ластика на пол. Эрвин на мгновение невольно засмотрелся на мягкий изгиб кисти и коротко подстриженные ногти, но тут же одернул себя и отвернулся к маркерной доске. 

— Чья бы корова мычала.

— Прекратите, прошу вас. — Эрвин несильно ударил ладонью по столу. Подобные перепалки между Кенни и Леви происходили с завидной частотой. Иногда они веселили, а иногда отвлекали, но никто никогда не пытался задеть другого всерьез. В какой-то момент Эрвин просто смирился с тем, что это их особая манера общения и вмешиваться не стоит.

В остальном же они все были слаженной и ответственной командой: начинали ровно в девять утра с отчетов и обсуждения собранной информации, обедали около двенадцати — заказывали пиццу или разбредались по ближайшим закусочным и супермаркетам, — а затем трудились не покладая рук вплоть до позднего вечера. Леви уходил к своим макетам — у него был собственный закуток, чтобы никто не мог видеть процесс работы. Ханджи это, однако, не останавливало.

Кенни с Эрвином продолжали ломать головы над формулировкой идеи. Без этого работа команды была лишена всякой конкретики: Ханджи не могла заняться разработкой нужных смесей, макеты Леви для первого уровня были лабиринтом из центральных улиц Берлина, но так и оставались схематичными, не приспособленными под специфику плана внедрения.

Зик стоял на своем, как скала. Аргумент, что его присутствие может поставить всю операцию под угрозу — ведь Эрен мог его заметить, — не подействовал. «Придумаете что-нибудь», — сказал он. Его не пугали ни возможные ранения (и боль, неизбежно следующая за ними), ни даже смерть. «Вы же сами говорили, что во сне мы не умираем, а просто просыпаемся». Очевидно, ослиное упрямство было у Йегеров семейной чертой и передавалось по мужской линии.

Кенни тренировал его менять внешний облик и, на всякий случай, обращаться с оружием. На фоне вечно всё кромсающего и что-то выкраивающего Леви они казались парочкой лентяев, дрыхнущих в самый разгар рабочего дня. Только тонкие трубки, которые тянулись от ПЭСИВа к их оголенным запястьям, давали понять, что неподвижность их тел обманчива. Эрвин знал, что там, «внизу», идет изнурительный, тяжелый для обеих сторон процесс обучения. Поначалу после пробуждения Кенни общался с окружающими исключительно матом, а то и вовсе сбегал «покурить» на неопределенный срок. Зик тер синяки на запястьях, стискивал зубы, но не отступал.

В те дни, когда его не было, Кенни спускался в сон один и часами торчал у огромного зеркала, обклеенного фотографиями Крюгера: отрабатывал перенятую после нескольких дней слежки манеру вести себя: говорить, хмурить брови, одним словом — вживался в роль, как актер перед показом спектакля.

— Ничье подсознание не поведется на байки незнакомца, — с видом знатока говорил он, поигрывая зажигалкой. — Без понятия, что бы вы делали, если бы я не согласился на эту работу.

Леви на такие заявления только закатывал глаза. Эрвин терпеливо помалкивал. Ханджи продолжала всё записывать.

График был напряженный: кофемашина работала беспрерывно, на маркерной доске не осталось свободного места от пометок и схем, а под ногами повсюду валялись куски измазанного клеем пенопласта, оставшегося от макетов Леви.

Раньше Эрвина бодрила такая атмосфера кипучей деятельности, этот творческий хаос. Теперь же он мечтал только о том, чтобы время подготовки прошло как можно быстрее — ему не терпелось подобраться к основному блюду. Блюду, которое подается холодным.

— «Я не должен повторять ошибок своего отца», — проговорил Эрвин, задумчиво рассматривая белую пластиковую карточку-пропуск, которую по его просьбе принес Зик с производства.

На несколько секунд повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь скрипом карандаша Леви о бумагу. Кенни заинтересованно подался вперед, всем видом показывая, что ожидает продолжения.

Эрвин вкратце изложил свою концепцию.

— …Это должно сработать, — неохотно, с плохо скрываемым восхищением в голосе признал Кенни, когда Эрвин закончил.

Привести Эрена к Крюгеру на первом уровне. Закинуть наживку, посеяв подозрения и неуверенность в честности крестного и родного отца. Помочь найти ответы на все вопросы на втором уровне. «И дальше только наблюдать, как внедренная идея развалит их бизнес, сохранит тысячам людей жизни, и наконец виновные в смерти Мари получат по заслугам», — добавил про себя Эрвин. Как же кстати больной старик придумал эту сказочку про Очень Важный Ключ. Грех было не воспользоваться этой деталью и не добавить к ней Очень Важную Дверь.

— Леви, — позвал Эрвин, не вставая из-за стола. — Завтра я попрошу Зика принести план здания производства, на втором уровне нам понадобится его точная копия.

— Хорошо, — отозвался Леви, не отрываясь от своего занятия.

— Тайная лаборатория на производстве, ха, — посмеивался Кенни, балансируя на двух ножках стула. — Слышал, Леви? Нам нужен подвал. 

— Я не глухой. Будет вам подвал. 

Лишь бы всё получилось. Эрвин не блефовал, когда говорил Зику, что гарантий успеха в таком деле нет. Несмотря на все приготовления и подробную проработку сценария, он понимал, что, погружаясь в чужое подсознание, они будут вынуждены работать с тем, что там найдут. Что ж, в его случае это было лишь преимуществом.

Он надеялся, что, открыв ключом дверь подвальной лаборатории и перешагнув её порог, Эрен будет достаточно впечатлен, чтобы идея прочно закрепилась в мозгу, захватила его, как вирус.

Они собирались ударить по самому больному.

***

После этого дело значительно продвинулось вперед. Теперь, когда их план наконец обрел четкую форму, все дальнейшие обсуждения, разработки и поиски двигались по строго заданному курсу.

Леви литрами хлестал чай и по уши зарылся в чертежи после того, как инкогнито посетил здание «Парадисфарма». Зик смог оформить ему одноразовый пропуск, как одному из представителей плановой проверки пожарной безопасности.

Ханджи стала меньше появляться на базе, трудясь в лаборатории. Когда выяснилось, что воспользоваться принципом выброса не получится — как метко подметил Кенни: «Куда прикажете выбрасываться из подвала? В царство Аида?», — она крепко призадумалась. Конечно, всегда оставался классический вариант пустить себе пулю в лоб, но Эрвин поручил искать выход поизящнее. Леви был с ним полностью согласен. 

Зик делал успехи: во сне у него получалось отрастить себе пышные усы и длинную челку, которая почти скрывала глаза (но всё равно оставалась пшеничного цвета), нарастить мышечную массу и сделать нос крупнее. Таким он очень сильно напоминал Эрвину его бывшего тренера по джиу-джитсу Майка. 

Судя по торжествующей, довольной ухмылке Кенни, тот гордился успехами своего ученика.

— Еще бы стрелял не как пьяная косая обезьяна, — почти ласково добавлял он тут же, чтобы Зик не расслаблялся.

Эрвин и Леви присоединялись к ним несколько раз — размяться, вспомнить технику владения оружием — на случай, если проекции Эрена действительно окажутся слишком агрессивными. Леви до неузнаваемости менял архитектуру сна Зика, отчего озлобленные проекции последнего гнались за ним, пытаясь убить, но падали замертво, так и не достигнув цели: Леви был отличным стрелком и двигался с невероятной скоростью и ловкостью. Кенни мог сколько угодно шутить про его маленький рост или манеру чуть что заглядывать в карманные часы на серебряной цепочке, но достижения своего, как оказалось позже, лучшего ученика никогда не комментировал вслух — только блестел злодейской улыбкой из-под шляпы.

Наблюдая за гасающими с пушками Леви и Кенни, Эрвин всё больше убеждался: чем больше времени проводишь в мире дримшеринга, тем извращеннее становятся понятия о развлечениях. Это были взрослые игрушки для больших мальчиков.

В каком-то смысле всё это было даже весело, пока однажды Зик в порыве азарта не натравил свои проекции на Эрвина, который не спешил принимать участие в их маленькой забаве и не ожидал нападения. Последнее, что Эрвин увидел, прежде чем проекции набросились и начали разрывать его на куски, подобно стервятникам, — как разъяренный Леви молнией метнулся к Зику.

В следующий миг Эрвина выкинуло в реальность, и он содрогнулся всем телом от слабого отзвука той чудовищной боли, которая прошила его во сне. Смерть во сне означала только пробуждение, но вот боль — боль была вполне реальной, и привыкнуть к ней было просто невозможно. На соседнем стуле проснулся и заорал перепуганный насмерть Зик. Хватая ртом воздух, он принялся судорожно ощупывать свое холеное лицо без единого ранения. Похоже, Леви преподал ему урок и… выстрелил? Всадил нож в глаз, или что похуже?

— Ну как, понравилась экскурсия, господин Турист? — хохотнул Кенни, вынимая сомнациновую иглу из вены и откровенно забавляясь происходящим. — Народ, там еще остался горячий кофе? 

Леви ушел к макетам, всем своим видом показывая, какого нелестного мнения он о произошедшем инциденте. Эрвин неодобрительно покосился на Кенни, который наливал себе кофе и едва ли не пританцовывал.

Зик отыскался на заднем дворе, куда все посетители «Ахоя» выходили покурить. Видок у него был потрепанный. Не с первого раза подкурив сигарету — так сильно дрожали руки, — он признался тихо подошедшему к нему Эрвину:

— До этого момента я не воспринимал ваши слова про опасность и боль всерьез. Думал, вы просто не любите, когда кто-то стоит у вас над душой во время работы.

— Вряд ли это вообще кому-то по душе, господин Йегер, — хмыкнул Эрвин, тоже закуривая.

Какое-то время они просто молча выпускали дым и смотрели на соседний дом, с каждой минутой всё больше погружающийся в сумерки. В одном из окон на втором этаже, уже освещенном, женщина наряжала елку, а рядом с ней крутился ребенок. Эрвин видел его светловолосую макушку и то, как он тянет ручки, пытаясь обмотать вокруг елки гирлянду.

— Знаете… — нарушил он молчание, не отводя глаз от окна, — есть одна вещь в этом деле, которая не дает мне покоя. Недостающий кусочек пазла, если можно так выразиться.

— Что именно?

— Причина, по которой ваш отец переписал документы на Эрена. — Эрвин резко посмотрел на Зика, будто хотел застать его врасплох. — Дело действительно лишь в том, что у него помутнение рассудка? Вы точно уверены, что никакие _ваши_ действия не повлияли на его решение? Помогите мне понять.

Зик долго ничего не говорил, только стоял с нечитаемым выражением лица и сверлил взглядом тлеющий кончик сигареты в своей руке. Эрвин готов был поклясться, что видит настоящую внутреннюю борьбу, потому что да, он попал в точку.

— Вы очень проницательны, — наконец ответил Зик. Голос его звучал очень глухо. — Не уверен, что смогу ответить на ваш вопрос, но есть еще кое-что. Полгода назад, готовясь принять полное управление, я решил заняться документацией фирмы. И, к своему изумлению, заметил, что некоторые данные в отчетах расходятся. Не буду грузить вас деталями, скажу просто: по нескольким препаратам, которые уже вышли на рынок, не нашлось никаких бумаг о клинических испытаниях. Это было странно. Я наведался на производство, пообщался с тестировщиками, и все как один мямлили что-то непонятное или уходили от темы. Ни от одного я не смог добиться вразумительного ответа. А когда позже пошел с вопросами к отцу, тот взбесился и выставил меня вон. Дальше вы всё знаете.

По мере того, как Зик говорил, Эрвин чувствовал поднимающийся изнутри гнев. Каждое слово подливало масла в огонь его ненависти, всё больше подтверждало то, что он был прав. Естественно, что при таком раскладе легче было посадить в директорское кресло несмышленого мальца, который не будет мешать проворачивать грязные махинации и не станет задавать ненужные вопросы подобно Зику.

— Любопытство сыграло со мной злую шутку, — продолжил тот, — но тем сильнее я хочу вернуть всё на круги своя. Мне действительно дорога́ репутация и честное имя компании. Под моим руководством всё будет иначе — так, как нужно. — Зик затушил бычок и выкинул его в урну. — Учтите, что этой конфиденциальной информацией я поделился исключительно с вами. 

Эрвин заторможенно кивнул, стараясь не выдать бушующих внутри него эмоций.

— Я, пожалуй, не буду возвращаться в офис. Попрощайтесь с остальными за меня, будьте так добры. — Зик пожал ему руку. — Я рад, что обратился именно к вам, господин Смит. Вы собрали команду настоящих профессионалов, — и доверительно добавил: — Ваш архитектор… это нечто.

***

После очередного погружения Леви со вздохом открыл глаза и вытащил иглу из вены. Аккуратно смотав провод, он поспешно нырнул рукой во внутренний карман пиджака, выудил оттуда круглые серебряные часы и, едва взглянув на циферблат, тут же захлопнул их.

От Ханджи не укрылся этот жест:

— Зачем ты смотришь на карманные часы, если у тебя есть наручные?

— Это тотем, балда, — буркнул Леви и, заметив её недоуменный взгляд, неохотно пояснил: — Предмет, который позволяет определить реальность происходящего.

— Это как? Я посмотрю на него и пойму, что нахожусь в чьем-то сне? Или не нахожусь? Ну-ка, покажи. — Ханджи вытянула руки вперед, словно просила милостыню. 

— Еще чего. Смысл тотема как раз в том, что только ты знаешь его вес, размер и прочие особенности.

— И в чем же особенность этих часов?

— Ты вообще слышала, что я только что сказал? Отвали, — отрезал Леви и сделал несколько круговых движений головой, разминаясь. Кенни, сидящий поодаль, насмешливо хмыкнул себе под нос.

— Ну бли-и-и-и-н, почему ты такой упертый? — заканючила Ханджи, нарочито поджав губы. — Эрвин, а какой тотем у тебя?

— Просто чтобы ты знала, — негромко сказал ей Леви, не давая Эрвину ответить, — это абсолютно бестактный вопрос. 

— Да ну?

— Всё равно что я спрошу тебя, сколько ты зарабатываешь в своей лаборатории.

— Да я бы сказала, ты что!

— Боже, — простонал Леви, прикрывая лицо ладонью. — Замолчи, не хочу ничего знать.

— Но в любом случае это должно быть что-то маленькое, да? — Ханджи задумчиво потерла двумя пальцами подбородок. — А кто, кстати, придумал эту фишку?

— Когда мы были студентами, — с улыбкой начал Эрвин, и Леви едва заметно поморщился от ностальгических ноток в его голосе, — профессор, который вел основы архитектурной графики — и который, к слову, познакомил нас с миром дримшеринга, — любил рассказывать историю о молодой ученой по имени Имир. Якобы она была в числе первых испытателей на военной базе, изучала природу разделенных сновидений… — Брови Ханджи непонимающе сошлись к переносице, и Эрвин торопливо пояснил: — Изначально ПЭСИВ был разработан как часть системы обучения солдат во сне, это инфузионный насос военного образца. Для одноуровневых обучающих снов достаточно было использования одного лишь сомнацина, но Имир не хотела останавливаться на достигнутом. Говорят, она разработала более мощную пероральную форму этого препарата, что позволило ей погрузиться намного глубже.

— Зачем тогда вам понадобились мои разработки, — перебила Ханджи, — если существует проверенная альтернатива? Или рецепт засекречен военными?

— Засекречен, утрачен, уничтожен — выбирай, какой вариант больше нравится. Как бы там ни было, на сегодняшний день двухуровневый сон — это уже большой успех. Но не для Имир: в своих исследованиях она продвигалась всё глубже и глубже, пока не оказалась на берегу своего подсознания, самой дальней его границе, которую позже стали называть Лимб. Она забыла прежнюю жизнь и прожила её там, в итоге умерев от старости. Доподлинно неизвестно, сколько уровней она создала, но по расчетам, основанным на её словах, — предположительно, пять. Это дало понимание того, что чем дальше от поверхности, тем слабее становится связь разума с реальностью, а с каждым новым уровнем время пребывания в нем удваивается.

Эрвин с сожалением покачал головой:

— Девушка проспала всего два часа, а очнулась старухой в молодом теле, с воспоминаниями о событиях, которые никогда не происходили в реальности. Хуже всего, кроме неё самой, пришлось майору Фрицу — тот, по слухам, был её любовником. Эту связь он отрицал, поэтому заявления Имир о том, что они давно женаты и у них есть три дочери, которые очень ждут их возвращения «домой», приводили его в бешенство. Последней каплей стали её уговоры убить себя, чтобы «вернуться в реальность», и Фриц настоял на принудительной госпитализации в психиатрический стационар, пока просьбы не превратились в угрозы или, что хуже, действия. Экспертизу провести не успели — девушка покончила с собой до того, как ей попытались помочь.

— Жуть какая.

— Да. Именно Фриц подал идею придумать что-то, что поможет сновидцу отличать сон от реальности. С тех пор дрим-технология шагнула далеко вперед и расширила свои горизонты, но использование тотемов пока что так и остается самым надежным способом определить грани реальности. — Эрвин внезапно хмыкнул, потерев ладони одна о другую. — Впоследствии вся эта история обросла кучей додумок и слухов, стала чем-то вроде легенды и вместе с тем страшилки для новичков-сновидцев. Дескать, разум Имир и по сей день обитает в Лимбе, строит свои песочные замки на берегу бескрайнего ничего. И когда многоуровневое погружение снова станет возможным, она будет ждать каждого смельчака, который окажется там, и однажды найдет способ добраться до его тотема.

Ханджи нервно засмеялась:

— Интересные, однако, истории вам рассказывали профессора.

— Мне тоже довелось слушать подобный бред, — сказал Леви, делая небольшой глоток чая. — Только в той версии, которую слышал я, у них и правда было трое дочерей. Профессор Пиксис бухал как не в себя и наслаждался бурными реакциями на свои россказни, так что принимать всё за чистую монету я бы не стал. Как бы там ни было, автор идеи с тотемами большой молодец.

— Конечно, молодец, ведь это позволило тебе лишний раз закосить под пафосного англичашку. — Кенни тихо подкрался к Леви сзади и одним ловким движением напялил на него свою шляпу. Леви дернулся, расплескивая чай, зарычал и чуть не упал с кресла, пытаясь попасть локтем в своего противника. Тот, отскочив на безопасное расстояние, лишь громко и мерзко загоготал: — Ни дать ни взять Безумный Шляпник из «Алисы», у того тоже захеры с часами и чаем были. Бля, вот умора!

Глядя на их перепалку, готовую вот-вот превратиться в старую добрую драку, Эрвин вежливо замаскировал свой смех под кашель и сам не заметил, как начал широко улыбаться — впервые за долгое время. 

***

Наблюдать за работой Леви было отдельным удовольствием — Ханджи не осталась одинока в своем пристрастии к его гению. Вот только Эрвин не мог себе позволить отвлекаться от дела и постоянно торчать в, как прозвал Кенни рабочую зону Леви, «архитектурном депо». Тем более он не должен был рассматривать сами макеты: важно, чтобы только создатель сна знал детали на случай, если кто-то приведет туда свои проекции. Нельзя, чтобы проекции знали все лазейки лабиринтов.

Согласно плану, первый уровень сна принадлежал Ханджи, сон во сне — Кенни. Так что Эрвин старался держаться подальше и радовался уже тому, что иногда краем глаза мог выхватить какие-то фрагменты чужого творческого процесса: вот Леви, закатив рукава своей безукоризненно белой рубашки, склоняется над столом с линейкой, вот близко наводит лампу, словно лупу, на какой-то небольшой участок на чертеже, а вот снимает очки, трет переносицу и устало глядит куда-то в сторону, думая, что его никто не видит.

Это навевало легкую ностальгию: еще учась в институте, Эрвин часто видел, как Леви допоздна засиживается в библиотеке. Тоже с ватманом, калькой, линейкой, циркулем и лекалом… И каждый раз, когда он хотел подойти к нему и спросить, для какого предмета чертеж, или предложить вместе выпить кофе, будто из ниоткуда появлялась Мари и увлекала Эрвина в свою комнату в общежитии.

— Еще не ушел? — спросил Эрвин как-то вечером. Офис опустел, и лишь «архитектурное депо» подавало признаки жизни: оттуда доносились шаги, звук разрезания бумаги и запах клея.

— Нет, еще нет. — Леви поднял голову и посмотрел на Эрвина через плечо. Несколько прядей к концу дня выбились из аккуратной прически и падали на лоб; тонкие стекла очков не скрывали усталые, болезненно покрасневшие глаза. 

— Тебе не помешало бы передохнуть.

— Нет времени.

— Я думал, твои макеты уже готовы.

— Не совсем. Еще нужно довести их до ума. Не умею работать тяп-ляп. 

— Что же, понимаю, — согласился Эрвин. Его перфекционизм тоже не знал границ. В этом смысле он действительно прекрасно понимал Леви. — Но, может, на сегодня всё-таки хватит? Я могу подвезти тебя, если хочешь. 

— Я… — Леви растерянно взглянул на наручные часы. — Собирался еще поработать, но… Думаю, на сегодня и правда достаточно. 

Каршеринговый черный «Мерседес» стоял там же, где Эрвин припарковал его утром. Одной рукой он застегивал ремень безопасности, а другой вбивал адрес, который продиктовал Леви. Оказалось, что живут они совсем недалеко друг от друга. Стоило машине тронуться с места, как Леви тут же потянулся включить радио, словно оставаться с Эрвином в тишине ему было невыносимо. В замкнутом пространстве салона витал аромат парфюма Леви. Приятный запах — Эрвину нравился.

Они надолго застряли на одном светофоре. По радио крутили исключительно новости: _«В Берлине девять вечера, и мы приветствуем вас в вечернем выпуске новостей. Бундестаг принял сегодня решение о...»_ или какие-то интервью с экспертами, а-ля «как правильно выбрать кожаный диван» или «какой порошковый бульон лучше». Пройдясь два раза по всем радиостанциям, Леви досадливо вздохнул и выключил радио.

На лобовое стекло ложились продолговатые линии света от уличных фонарей, было слышно, как по асфальту мягко скользят шины. Эрвин неловко усмехнулся — с одной стороны, сидеть с Леви вот так, с глазу на глаз, без посторонних, было странно, а с другой — он как будто только и ждал такого момента, чтобы поговорить. Только не знал, о чем. Хотелось поболтать просто о чем-нибудь: о тех же вечерних новостях, о промозглой погоде, макетах, студенческих временах… Спросить, как так вышло, что после стольких лет мальчишеской дружбы их пути так резко разошлись?

— Думаешь, у нас получится? — голос Леви прозвучал особенно громко, четко.

— Что именно?

— Внедрение.

— _Должно_ получиться, иначе всё напрасно. Скажи... почему ты всё-таки согласился участвовать?

Леви долго молчал, а затем ответил:

— Кто-то же должен за тобой присматривать. С такой-то командой камикадзе. 

— Ну, тут ты прав. — Эрвин коротко засмеялся и вывернул руль, сворачивая с главной дороги в узкий проулок. Согласно навигатору до дома Леви оставалось восемь минут. — Чем еще займешься сегодня?

— Даже не знаю. — Леви пожал плечами. — Поужинаю. Включу какой-нибудь фильм и вырублюсь задолго до финала.

— У меня почти такой же план. Хотя фильм я, скорее всего, досмотрю до конца.

— Бессонница?

— Не смогу спать, не узнав, чем закончилось, — отшутился Эрвин. Зря он завел эту тему.

— Ты всё еще видишь сны? — тихо спросил Леви, не глядя в его сторону. В их кругах это можно было по праву считать очень личным вопросом. 

— А ты?

— Тч, я первый спросил.

— Редко. Очень редко. В основном это кошмары.

— Да, — протянул Леви и полностью откинулся на спинку кресла, — та же история.

Это было сказано просто и легко, но вместе с тем Эрвин знал, что о таком не откровенничают с незнакомцами. В этом «да» была безукоризненная честность. Казалось, в этот самый момент они негласно подписали пакт о доверии.

— Как ты вообще? — помолчав, спросил Леви, и Эрвину не понадобилось уточнять, о чем тот говорит. 

— Всё хорошо, спасибо.

— Ладно. Просто знай: если что, ты всегда можешь обратиться к Ханджи или… ко мне.

— Хорошо, я знаю, спасибо. Всё в порядке. — Эрвин мягко улыбнулся и припарковался у обочины: женским механическим голосом навигатор оповестил, что цель достигнута. Они стояли около высотного дома с огромным граффити космонавта на боковой стене. — Давно здесь живешь?

— Уже два года. 

— Приятный район, — сказал Эрвин после недолгой паузы. Прозвучало как-то беспомощно. Он не знал, что еще сказать, но больше всего на свете ему хотелось, чтобы Леви пригласил его подняться к себе и они продолжили дружески беседовать за чашкой чая. Эрвин уже и забыл о таких простых человеческих радостях. После смерти Мари всё казалось беспросветной черной дырой, из которой не было выхода, и вот он словно впервые за долгое время что-то почувствовал, выглянул наружу из своего панциря, в котором сам заточил себя.

— Да, мне тоже нравится. Здесь тихо. Ну... спасибо, что подвез. Не пришлось вызывать такси, — поблагодарил Леви, отстегивая ремень безопасности и открывая дверь автомобиля.

— Не за что. Обращайся

— Пока и до завтра. — Дверь захлопнулась, и Леви, не оглядываясь, быстро направился к дому, к самому крайнему подъезду.

— До завтра, — разочарованно сказал Эрвин уже самому себе. 

***

— На первом уровне мне будет нужно, чтобы кто-то привлек внимание объекта, дал мне повод заговорить с ним, — сказал Эрвин, сверяясь с черновиком «сценария».

— О, — самодовольно протянул Кенни, — предоставьте это профессионалу. Есть у меня в арсенале одно средство. Подсознание мальчишки будет в восторге.

— Если ты про ту свою блондинистую шлюху, то проехали, — сказал Леви, с усердием вырезая из плотной бумаги фигурку вертолета.

— Шлюха — это твоя мамка, понял? — с наигранной обидой в голосе ответил Кенни. — А моя Хистория оче… Эй-эй, давай без рук! — Он вскочил со стула, когда Леви ловко взял обратным хватом канцелярский нож и двинулся на него. — Полегче, дорогуша, мы не во сне, чтобы ты мне тут цацками своими угрожал!

Зик спешно ретировался на другой конец комнаты: судя по всему, пережитое недавно на тренировочном уровне всё еще было свежо в его памяти. Ханджи потрясенно охнула и вжалась в кресло, прикрывшись папкой. Эрвин преградил Леви путь, крепко взял его за плечи и, наклонившись, зашептал на ухо:

— Остынь-ка, что с него взять, ты же знаешь его манеру общения.

— Обидеть художника может каждый! — заявил Кенни и как ни в чем не бывало уселся обратно.

Леви неохотно отступил, мрачно зыркнув на «обиженного художника» из-за плеча Эрвина. 

Остаток рабочего дня прошел плодотворно: Ханджи выдала блестящую идею — предупреждать об экстренном возвращении на предыдущий уровень с помощью песни. Например, если они погрузятся в сон Кенни, а на первом уровне, во сне Ханджи, что-то пойдет не так, она предупредит их, просто включив музыку. Последние аккорды песни будут означать, что она уже отключила их от ПЭСИВа. Поскольку время во сне шло в двенадцать раз медленнее, то на втором уровне у них в запасе будет целый час, чтобы подготовиться к внеплановому пробуждению.

Решение было изящным, и Эрвин по достоинству оценил бы его, если бы его голова не была забита более насущными проблемами: как незаметно ото всех реализовать свой план мести?.. Как подкинуть одну совсем крошечную деталь подсознанию Эрена, чтобы никто из остальных членов команды ни о чем не догадался?.. Он смирился с участием Зика, но не был намерен отступать с намеченного пути. Ему нужно лишь выкроить десять минут без чужого надзора, и вуаля... Он уже буквально слышал голос диктора новостного канала, который абсолютно спокойно говорил о внезапном и стремительном развале крупной фармацевтической корпорации...

В кошмарах, которые поначалу снились каждую ночь, его заваливало красными таблетками, которые кровавым дождем сыпались с неба, а голос Гриши Йегера монотонно увещевал, что «Ванднидазол» — это самый лучший выход из их безнадежной ситуации. 

Эрвин знал, что не сможет нормально спать, пока не заставит этот голос замолчать — не во сне, а наяву.

***

Все уже давно разошлись, когда Эрвин наконец закончил свою часть работы и засобирался домой. Ну, или почти все — Леви сказал, что останется. Теперь, когда макеты для обоих уровней были готовы, он часто погружался в сон, чтобы проверить и довести все архитектурные нюансы до совершенства. В особенности он трудился над зданием производства: Эрен ни за что не должен был обнаружить подмену, и это требовало невероятной усидчивости и внимания к деталям. 

По дороге домой Эрвин решил заскочить в стейк-хаус и поужинать. Как бы он ни старался готовить сам, выходило из рук вон плохо: макароны переваривались, рис пригорал ко дну кастрюли, а мясо на сковородке становилось жестким, как башмак. В их семье всегда готовила Мари, а Эрвин с удовольствием мыл гору посуды после совместных трапез. Особенно он скучал по её завтракам: панкейкам, домашнему варенью, запеченным бобам, яйцам пашот на тостах с авокадо и беконом... Эрвин с силой надавил пальцами на веки, стараясь в буквальном смысле развидеть эту картину из прошлого. Подали его «медиум рэйр», и Эрвин заказал к своей бутылке минеральной воды еще и бокал красного вина. Он давно не пил — своей рутинностью и регулярностью работа привела его в чувства, — но сейчас чувствовал, что может позволить себе поблажку.

Впрочем, усталость, медленно копившаяся последние недели, всё же дала о себе знать: собираясь расплатиться мобильной картой, Эрвин обнаружил, что забыл телефон в «Ахое». Дьявол! Уперевшись лбом в раскрытую ладонь, он застонал — нужно было возвращаться. Для Зика и других членов команды он всегда должен был быть на связи.

Поднявшись на лифте на последний этаж, Эрвин увидел, что в дальнем закутке горит настольная лампа. Неужели Леви всё еще здесь? Эрвин машинально взглянул на часы — одиннадцать вечера. Кажется, звание «конченого трудоголика» — так когда-то звала его Мари — отныне можно было смело присудить их угрюмому архитектору. Тот полулежал в кресле, подключенный к ПЭСИВу, как к капельнице. Голова была повернута набок, а рот слегка приоткрыт. Очки лежали на столе — без них лицо Леви выглядело открытым и беззащитным, совсем как в школьные годы. Даже вечная морщинка между тонких бровей разгладилась, будто он видел очень приятный сон, а не в очередной раз прочесывал да исправлял помещения «Парадисфарма».

Эрвин сел в соседнее кресло, несколько долгих минут слушал мерный гул аппарата в массивном стальном кейсе и наблюдал, как едва заметно вздымается и опускается под белой рубашкой грудная клетка Леви — галстука сегодня на нем не было, и две верхние пуговицы были расстегнуты, открывая ямочку между ключицами.

Наверное, в Эрвине говорило выпитое только что вино, но идея хотя бы мельком взглянуть на макеты уровней не показалась ему безумной. Пальцы беспокойно теребили зажим для галстука. Ничего же не случится — он лишь погрузится в сон, посмотрит вокруг, даже шагу в сторону не сделает и тут же проснется. Леви даже не заметит его. 

Не давая себе времени передумать, он расстегнул манжет, закатал рукав и, нащупав вену, мягко ввел иглу под кожу...

Мощная волна прибоя выплюнула Эрвина на берег, как какого-то моллюска. Накатывающие пенные буруны несколько раз накрыли его с головой, прежде чем он смог нормально встать на ноги, отплевываясь от солёной воды. Ноги в ботинках увязали в мокром песке, одежда липла к телу, а все звуки доносились как сквозь вату в ушах. Наконец он ступил на отлогий берег, утер рукавом лицо и ошалело огляделся.

Это место совершенно точно не было ни отелем на Фридрихштрассе из первого уровня, ни зданием фармацевтической компании Йегеров. За спиной бушевал океан, а впереди… впереди над безлюдным пляжем возвышался двухэтажный белый дом, и Эрвин с удивлением узнал в нем летний коттедж своих родителей. Копия была воссоздана настолько точно, что на секунду ему показалось, будто он каким-то чудесным образом действительно перенесся из хмурого, промозглого Берлина в солнечный Брайтон.

Зачесав мокрые волосы назад, Эрвин двинулся к невысокому холму, поросшему дикой травой. С каждым шагом дом нависал над ним всё сильнее. Что-то внутри подсказывало, что следует держаться этого направления. Эрвин совершенно не понимал, что происходит, но в его груди невольно разлилось приятное теплое чувство; такое бывает, когда после долгого путешествия возвращаешься на родину.

Он не прошел и десятка шагов, когда заметил Леви. Тот сидел вполоборота к нему на полосатом пляжном покрывале в компании молодого человека. Значило ли это, что?.. Эрвина захлестнула жгучая тревога — ему тут определенно было не место. Медленно, стараясь не выдать себя, он попятился назад, а затем остановился как вкопанный. Сердце пропустило удар. Или он сошел с ума, или… спутником Леви был он сам? Только вот выглядел тот Эрвин несомненно моложе — как старшеклассник или студент первого курса.

Ноги будто увязли в песке по колено — он просто не мог заставить себя развернуться и уйти. Открывшееся ему зрелище намертво приковывало к себе взгляд: одетый в короткие летние брюки и светлую рубашку, молодой Эрвин сидел рядом с Леви и, глядя себе под ноги, чему-то улыбался. За шумом прибоя и криками чаек было не разобрать, о чем они беседуют.

Но тут Леви рассмеялся, запрокинул голову назад — мокрый, взъерошенный, должно быть, они недавно купались в океане — и протянул руку, растрепав светлые волосы своего визави. Таким счастливым и беззаботным Эрвин не помнил Леви с самой школы. Никакой тотем не нужен был для подтверждения того, что это сон. Ведь даже в самых невероятных фантазиях Эрвин не мог бы себе представить, чтобы Леви — язвительный, острый на язык, холодный Леви, его архитектор и бывший лучший друг — с такой игривой нежностью шептал что-то ему на ухо и смотрел с таким благоговейным обожанием.

Контраст был поистине поразительным: «наверху» Леви вел себя с Эрвином очень сдержанно, если не сказать враждебно, и его «нет» Эрвин слышал едва ли не чаще, чем слова приветствия. А вот _этому_ Эрвину Леви будто всем своим видом кричал «да».

«Это не просто сны, — с неожиданной ясностью понял Эрвин, быстро шаря взглядом по знакомым с детства очертаниям пляжа. — Это воспоминания». Он вздрогнул от этого запоздалого осознания и ощутил во рту горечь. Глупо было врать себе, что не узнал, не понял, что всё это значит.

Это было опасно. Потеря чувства реальности считалась самым страшным недугом в мире разделенных сновидений. Золотое правило дрим-архитекторов гласило: «Никогда не копируй места, которые уже существуют в реальности, всегда создавай что-то новое». Леви — истинный знаток своего дела, профессионал высшей категории — это правило нарушил. Скрупулезно, любовно он воссоздал каждую деталь этого места. В нем царила та же атмосфера беззаботности и легкомыслия, как и тем жарким летом перед его поступлением. Тогда им обоим казалось, что вся жизнь впереди. Эрвина пробрало до мурашек, и он потряс головой, прогоняя наваждение. Нужно было поскорее убираться отсюда, но…

Первым его заметил его же двойник. Он удивленно глядел на Эрвина из-за плеча Леви, так что тот перестал смеяться и тоже обернулся, надев очки. Целую секунду ничего не происходило — все трое просто неверяще смотрели друг на друга. А затем с лица Леви сошли все краски, в то время как призрак его недавней улыбки еще витал в уголках губ. Однако глаза выдавали куда больше: изумление, страх, стыд и... гнев. Леви вскочил на ноги и раскинул руки в стороны, загораживая своего спутника.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?! — возмущенно закричал он. — Это _мой_ сон!

Эрвин так и продолжал стоять, не зная, что сказать, какие слова подобрать, как объяснить, что это случайность, просто глупое пьяное любопытство, которое вышло ему боком. Но прежде чем он успел сказать хоть что-то в свое оправдание, Леви изумленно ахнул и еще яростнее выпалил:

— Какого хрена ты притащил и _её_ сюда? — и указал жестом куда-то Эрвину за спину, в сторону бушующих волн.

Эрвин обернулся и в следующий миг попятился в страхе. Первобытный ужас затопил его сознание до краев, сковал тело — внутренности будто обдали кипятком и тут же заморозили. В паре десятков метров от них стояла Мари. Казалось, её, подобно Венере, породил сам океан, но сейчас Эрвин видел перед собой лишь ожившую утопленницу, вселяющий ужас призрак, но не женщину, которую он любил и считал самой прекрасной из когда-либо виденных. Он сглотнул, не в силах ни позвать её, ни произнести её имя, и этот ком тяжелым камнем опустился на дно желудка. 

Мари приблизилась, слегка покачивая бедрами. Она двигалась неторопливо, точно знала, что её будут ждать столько, сколько нужно. Мокрое зеленое платье — то самое, в котором она утонула, — облепило её фигуру, ветер нещадно трепал светлые волосы, с которых еще капала вода. Она была красивой. Красивой и пугающей.

— Я всегда недоумевала, почему так внезапно закончилась ваша «крепкая мужская дружба», — медленно проговорила Мари, глядя только на Леви. — Почему шафером на нашей свадьбе был не ты.

Обручальное кольцо на её безымянном пальце тускло сверкнуло в лучах закатного солнца. 

— Эрвин, забирай свою проекцию и выметайтесь отсюда, оба! — потребовал Леви, злобно сверкнув глазами в его сторону. — Сейчас же!

Мари атаковала внезапно, точно ждала момента, когда Леви отведет взгляд. Острый обломок ракушки, который она сжимала в руке, со свистящим звуком рассек воздух в паре дюймов от его носа. Молодой Эрвин безотчетно вскрикнул и кинулся на помощь, но Леви среагировал молниеносно и успел отскочить.

Эрвин не помнил, как преодолел расстояние до Мари, казалось, им двигали одни инстинкты. Он успел перехватить её руки до новой попытки нападения, и ракушка с глухим стуком упала на пляжное покрывало. Не слушая истошные крики, Эрвин стал оттаскивать Мари всё дальше от Леви. 

— Ты ведь так и не понял, Эрвин, — зло шептала она, пока они, словно в страстном танце, двигались в сторону океана, вцепившись друг в друга. — Всё еще тыкаешься в стены, как слепой котенок, не замечая очевидного? 

— Замолчи, — сказал Эрвин, силой затаскивая её в воду. В жизни он никогда не позволил бы себе так обращаться с женой. — Прошу, замолчи.

Обернувшись, он увидел, как Леви стремглав бросился к корзинке для пикника и выудил из неё пистолет. Молодой Эрвин беспомощно потянулся к нему, как будто хотел остановить, но было уже поздно. Твердой рукой Леви приставил пистолет к подбородку.

Небо взорвалось криками чаек, а в следующее мгновение Эрвина и его ополоумевшую жену накрыла огромная багровая волна. 

Эрвин открыл глаза и тут же повернул голову к соседнему креслу. Пусто. Шнур с иглой от ПЭСИВа не был скручен, как положено, а раскачивался в воздухе. Запоздалым эхом его достиг звук удаляющихся шагов. 

— Леви, — негромко окликнул Эрвин, принимая сидячее положение. — Леви, постой!

Леви стоял у лифта спиной к нему и, не спустив рукав, спешно надевал пиджак. С мелодичным звуком двери разъехались, бросая на него прямоугольник света.

— Я… — начал было Эрвин и замолчал, не сумев подобрать слов. Он понятия не имел, что хотел сказать, но знал, что они не могут расстаться сейчас _вот так_.

— Эрвин, я стерплю то, что ты вероломно ворвался в мой сон, — голос Леви не дрожал, но звучал надломлено, — но никогда не прощу тебя, если ты когда-нибудь заговоришь со мной об этом. Надеюсь, мы поняли друг друга. — Он вошел в лифт и, всё еще избегая смотреть на Эрвина, нажал нижнюю кнопку на панели. Двери закрылись, вокруг снова сомкнулась темнота. Остался только островок света от настольной лампы, озаряющий станцию ПЭСИВа. 

Он облажался.

Боже, как же он облажался. 

Эрвин рухнул обратно в кресло, вынул иглу и устало закрыл глаза.

В голове была невозможная сумятица. Он не представлял, за какую мысль хвататься первой: дом его родителей в Брайтоне, Леви, молодой Эрвин... Мари, которую он так давно не видел и по которой тосковал всей душой… Леви, улыбающийся его проекции. Леви, гладящий его плечо. Леви, шепчущий что-то ему на ухо. Эрвин многое отдал бы, чтобы узнать, что именно. «Ты сегодня прекрасно выглядишь»? «Эта рубашка тебе очень идет»? «Чем займемся после ужина»?

Чем больше Эрвин старался абстрагироваться от увиденного, тем ярче становилось воспоминание о том, каким счастливым Леви выглядел во сне. Где-то на периферии сознания всё еще звучало мрачное эхо выдвинутого ультиматума: «Не прощу тебя, если ты когда-нибудь заговоришь со мной об этом».

Эрвин определенно не был готов говорить об этом даже с собой.

Особенно с собой.


	3. Chapter 3

Леви сказался больным, и Эрвин без лишних вопросов разрешил ему не приходить. Он ни на секунду не поверил в «простуду», но, признаться, малодушно порадовался, что сегодня они не увидятся.

День прошел как в тумане. Эрвин ни на чем не мог толком сосредоточиться. Это бесило до невозможности. Как он должен был продумывать свой план мести, если буквы на всех документах, которые он брал в руки, тотчас начинали расползаться перед глазами в разные стороны, как кучка муравьев?

Ханджи здорово отвлекала своей болтовней. Когда дело касалось работы, она оставляла в стороне расхлябанность, панибратство и несерьезность, и их место занимали обстоятельность и природная пытливость экспериментатора. О своих научных открытиях и разработках она могла трещать без умолку, сыпать непонятными фармацевтическими терминами — «барбамил, циклобарбитал, люминал, Эрвин, слышишь меня?» — и преувеличенно восторгаться химическими свойствами веществ. 

В этот раз она подняла вопрос об особенностях перемещения между уровнями и о возвращении в реальность. 

— Я подумала, что если есть сомнацин, который погружает в сон, то можно создать и вещество с противоположным эффектом. — Запахнув рабочий халат, Ханджи присела на стол и воинственно поставила одну ногу на стоящий рядом стул. — Одна из моих разработок — у неё еще нет названия — действует по принципу нашатыря, который способен привести в чувство человека без сознания. Придумана давно, правда, толком не тестировалась... но ведь во сне вреда не будет, если что-то пойдет не так?..

Эрвин смотрел в окно, подперев кулаком подбородок. На улице стоял один из тех последних теплых осенних дней, когда особенно сильно не хочется сидеть в офисе. 

— ...и у нас еще будет возможность опробовать её в деле… Как думаешь, в какой форме будет удобно хранить такую… ?..

Ноябрьское солнце, прорезавшееся сквозь облака, залило комнату светом, яркие лучи упали Эрвину на лицо, мазнули по векам, заставив зажмуриться. Голос Ханджи долетал до него как сквозь толстое стекло. Казалось, она говорит откуда-то из соседней комнаты. 

Он всё не мог выкинуть из головы увиденное вчера. Сон Леви стал спусковым крючком для целой цепочки воспоминаний: на каком курсе он тогда был? На третьем или уже на четвертом? Точно не на пятом, ведь Леви только-только поступил, и тогда они отмечали его поступление. Леви определенно было чем гордиться: отныне он — студент Королевского института британских архитекторов. Эрвин больше не мог дразнить его школотой, даже если бы захотел.

Эрвин улыбнулся и слегка сполз вниз по спинке кресла.

Жаркое лето на Суссекском побережье, океанские волны, горячий песок, холодное пиво и бесконечные дни безделья, которые они проводили за чтением книг, просмотром фильмов, игрой в мини-гольф или фрисби и ночными вылазками в местный клуб на скутере. Чья очередь вести, они каждый раз выясняли посредством игры в «камень-ножницы-бумага». Беззаботное и поистине прекрасное время. 

Когда Леви пришло письмо с приглашением, они решили это как следует отметить. Нашли в маленьком сыром погребе пару бутылок белого сухого вина, пропажу которых родители Эрвина заметили бы точно нескоро. По крайней мере, кое-кто очень на это надеялся. Дело шло к вечеру, солнце клонилось к горизонту, а жара постепенно спадала. Так что, передавая друг другу бутылку и прихлебывая вино прямо из горла, они спустились к пляжу. Никого. Лишь бескрайний голубой простор да крики чаек. 

Опьяненный невероятно острым чувством счастья, Эрвин с разбегу кинулся к океану и задавил голыми ногами накатывающую на берег волну. Поднялись брызги, и подвороты на его белых штанах вмиг потемнели от воды. Леви стоял в стороне с почти пустой бутылкой, улыбался и щурился, прикрывая глаза рукой — солнечные очки они забыли дома.

Вино не оставило им не единого шанса, алкоголь быстро ударил в голову, и вскоре уже прибрежные волны сбивали _их_ с ног. Хохоча сами не зная над чем, они валились в воду, давали волнам захлестнуть себя, вставали — мокрые и ликующие, — толкали друг друга и снова падали. В какой момент в силу вступили новые правила их пьяной игры, Эрвин так и не понял: Леви просто сделал ему подсечку, и он, замахав перед собой руками, упал на мокрый песок. Целое мгновение Эрвину казалось, что он вот-вот задохнется от смеха.

Леви уселся на его бедра с видом полноправного победителя, но шуточная борьба на этом не закончилась: падение разожгло их поединок с новой силой. Эрвин схватил противника за запястья и резко дернул на себя. Леви, не удержав равновесия, шлепнулся ему на грудь. Чертыхнулся, но не сделал попыток подняться — наоборот, уперся ладонями по разные стороны от его головы. Их разделяли считанные сантиметры; капли воды стекали с подбородка Леви Эрвину на шею. Леви замер, всё еще продолжая улыбаться по инерции. Прибой лизнул их ноги, бедра, плечи.

— Леви… — растерянно начал Эрвин, совершенно не зная, что хочет сказать. 

— Да, — ответил Леви и, сглотнув, кивнул. 

Это было тихое, но уверенное и очень понятное «да». Эрвин закрыл глаза. Сначала он подумал, что это накатившая волна залила уши водой, но это было нечто другое. Кажется, он оглох от волнения — пульс гулкими ударами отдавался в ушах, когда их губы соединились в поцелуе. Медленно, неуверенно, осторожно… Даже под пытками и угрозой смерти Эрвин не смог бы сказать точно, кто к кому потянулся первым. Казалось, Леви вот-вот ударит его, сделав вид, что игра продолжается, но тот только теснее прижался к Эрвину, позволяя углубить поцелуй.

Голова приятно опустела, в ней царили темнота и тишина, нарушаемая лишь их тяжелым дыханием и гулом прибоя. Когда Эрвин наконец оторвался от тонких горячих губ, то увидел, как на обычно бледных щеках расцветает неровный румянец. Леви ошалело таращился на него в ответ и явно понимал ровно столько же, сколько и Эрвин. Очевидно было одно: они оба на взводе. 

Эрвин поднялся на ноги и, пошатываясь, потянул Леви за собой, крепко сжимая его руку. Никаких возражений не последовало — маленькая ладонь удобно и как будто бы привычно легла в его руку. В абсолютном молчании они взбирались вверх по холму, по узкой каменистой тропинке. На середине пути Эрвин, чувствуя, как эмоции переполняют его, на секунду развернулся к Леви и поцеловал еще мокрые костяшки его пальцев. Спрятал за ними растерянную улыбку, но в глаза посмотреть не решился. 

Остывающий песок под босыми заплетающимися ногами сменился мягкой газонной травой. Они забежали в дом и порывисто обнялись, снова целуясь. И это было уже по-другому: нетерпеливо и жадно. Не помня себя, Эрвин шепнул «наверх» и снова повел Леви за собой. Тот не отставал ни на шаг и два раза сам потянул Эрвина назад, на себя, чтобы поцеловать. На лестнице остались их мокрые следы. Так, кружа в подобии пьяного танца и натыкаясь на самые разные предметы — перила, дверной косяк, шкаф, тумбочку, — они оказались в спальне. Эрвин уперся лбом в лоб Леви и наступал на него, подталкивал к кровати, пока тот не плюхнулся на неё задницей. 

Лицо и взъерошенные волосы Леви, вся его одежда были облеплены песчинками. Эрвин отстраненно подумал о том, что и сам, должно быть, выглядит не лучше. Он опустился перед Леви на колени, обхватил его лицо ладонями и снова поцеловал. Под закрытыми веками расползались разноцветные круги, а в голове шумело, словно они всё еще находились на пляже, рядом с бушующим океаном. Не разрывая поцелуя, Эрвин стащил с плеч Леви мокрую рубашку — тот помогал, неловко дергая руками, — а затем на ощупь расстегнул и свою. Леви провел рукой по обнажившейся груди, животу, внимательно следя за движением своих пальцев; качнулся вперед и сцеловал соль с ключиц и маленькой ямки между ними. 

— Господи, — тихо выдохнул Эрвин, еще сильнее распаляясь от этой осторожной, незамысловатой ласки. Он опрокинул Леви на спину и высвободил из остатков одежды, чувствуя, как сильно колотится сердце в груди. — Подползи выше.

Улегшись сверху, Эрвин оперся локтями по обе стороны от головы Леви. Тот глядел на него во все глаза и едва дышал. Эрвин же не мог оторваться от его приоткрытых губ, покрасневших от поцелуев, тонких черных бровей и почти болезненного румянца на щеках. Он никогда не видел Леви таким и хотел навсегда запечатлеть в своей памяти, как на фотопленке, этот непривычный образ. Они замерли, прислушиваясь к сбившемуся дыханию — одному на двоих. Эрвин обтер руку о простыни, избавляясь от налипшего песка. Пальцы скользнули вниз, медленно, словно на пробу, огладили упругое бедро и, слегка сжав его, замерли. 

Эрвин поклялся бы их дружбой, что не планировал ничего такого. Правда. Всё вышло само собой. И всё же он ожидал, что на пути к дому Леви, по своему обыкновению, попытается перехватить инициативу и сам уверенно поведет его. Схватит за запястье, собьет с ног и повалит на кровать, насмешливо выдаст что-то вроде «ха, ты проиграл, я буду сверху» или «что за телячьи нежности, просто возьми и трахни меня». Но ничего из этого не произошло.

Эрвин нерешительно заглянул в раскрасневшееся лицо, пытаясь прочесть по нему, как далеко может зайти, где кончаются границы дозволенного и начинаются запретные воды. Он надеялся, что ему дадут это понять сразу же: Леви никогда не отличался особой застенчивостью и всегда был очень прямолинеен. Но тот словно воды в рот набрал. За всё это время он не проронил ни слова, и только его ответные неумелые касания и горящие, почти черные от возбуждения глаза указывали на то, что Эрвин всё делает правильно. То тихое «да» было более чем красноречивым, однако Эрвин догадывался об истинной причине внезапного приступа робости. Леви был младше, и, в отличие от Эрвина, это, вероятно, был его первый раз.

Хмельной дурман понемногу рассеивался. Эрвин вернул руку на место и со вздохом прижался губами к соленому лбу. Скользнул пальцами в черную челку, зачесывая её назад раз, другой. Волосы Леви пахли океаном и солнцем, Эрвин зарылся в них носом и глубоко вдохнул, обмирая от восторга. Мечтая никогда не выдыхать. Леви сглотнул, повернул голову и попытался сфокусировать взгляд на губах Эрвина, облизнул свои. Нет, всё же пока было рано… нырять в омут с головой. Даже вот так лежать в обнимку было в какой-то степени слишком. Эрвин мягко улыбнулся и увлек Леви в долгий, нежный поцелуй. Он водил губами по его щекам, выцеловывал скулы, касался кончиком языка мочки уха, каждым своим прикосновением как бы извиняясь... или спрашивая разрешения.

Леви медленно развел ноги, обхватывая ими бедра Эрвина.

_Да._

Возбуждение вернулось и стало почти невыносимым, взбурлило, захлестнуло приливом. Эрвин больше не позволял себе остановиться, чтобы передумать, понять, что происходит. Быстро расстегнул свою ширинку и приспустил белье. Леви закинул руки к изголовью кровати, но тут же вцепился Эрвину в плечи, когда тот просунул руку между их телами, стиснул его возбужденный член и прижался своим.

— А-ах!.. — Перед глазами всё плыло, уши затопило сдавленными стонами Леви, они проникали Эрвину под кожу, в голову, вибрируя внутри и отзываясь эхом, будто в пустом гроте, призывая не останавливаться и продолжать двигать рукой. Мокрая рубашка липла к коже, горячая, будто до этого побывала в кипятке. С закрытыми глазами Эрвину всё казалось, что их кровать раскачивается на волнах где-то в открытом океане.

Леви обвил его шею руками и, уткнувшись в ямочку между ключицами, рвано толкался в кулак, пока член Эрвина скользил по его животу. Обжигающая волна, зарождающаяся где-то глубоко внутри, то поднималась выше, не давая вдохнуть, то ухала вниз, предвещая близкий финал. Леви хватанул ртом воздух, зажмурился и вдруг весь сжался, беззвучно содрогнулся, выплёскиваясь Эрвину в ладонь. Эти жаркие тиски и подвели Эрвина к краю. Бесконтрольно дернув бедрами еще пару раз, он протяжно застонал: оргазм прострелил всё тело так сильно, что показалось, он не выдержит. 

— …и тогда нам не придется пускать себе пулю в лоб и всё такое, — донеслось до него, будто сквозь толщу воды.

Эрвин моргнул. Наваждение схлынуло, утаскивая за собой воспоминания о лихорадочно блестящих серых глазах и пальцах, перепачканных песком и…

— Что, прости?

— Капсулы, Эрвин, — терпеливо повторила Ханджи. — У каждого будут с собой капсулы с пробуждающим веществом. Раскусите их, когда закончите, и всё. Вы же сами говорили, что выброс не получится.

Слова ворочались в голове, как ленивые сонные медузы, их смысл едва доходил до него. Эрвин с силой провел рукой по лицу, окончательно приходя в себя.

— Я… да. Отлично. Завтра же протестируем их. Спасибо, Ханджи. На сегодня всё.

Ханджи одарила его проницательным взглядом поверх очков, но ничего не сказала. Еще какое-то время она вертелась возле макета своего сна, допивая чай, а потом засобиралась домой. На прощание она похлопала Эрвина по плечу.

Через полтора часа он отложил бумаги, окончательно махнув на всё рукой, и выключил настольную лампу. Его шаги гулко отскакивали от стен опустевшего офиса. Надевая пальто по дороге к лифту, он остановился возле рабочего закутка Леви, от которого старательно отводил взгляд, пока был не один. В тусклом свете уходящего дня чертежи и миниатюрные макеты уровней выглядели таинственно и почему-то — немного зловеще. Взгляд упал на шейный платок, перекинутый через спинку стула. Должно быть, Леви забыл его здесь еще вчера. Как зачарованный, Эрвин коснулся кончиками пальцев тонкой материи, взял платок в руку и бездумно поднес его к лицу. На мгновение ему показалось, что тот пахнет морем. Проклятье.

Наутро после той злополучной попойки приехали родители, которых они ждали не раньше выходных. Эрвин подорвался с кровати, как только услышал возню и приглушенные голоса на первом этаже. Леви спал, его рука была протянута к Эрвину — возможно, они спали в обнимку. Хмель еще не выветрился из головы, но, глядя на беззащитно раскрытую ладонь Леви, Эрвин сразу понял, какую ошибку они совершили.

Появление родителей было как нельзя кстати. Весь день он держался матери, помогая ей на кухне, или пропадал в библиотеке с отцом. Всё что угодно, лишь бы не оставаться с Леви наедине — и без того трудно было игнорировать его взгляды, которые жалили и зудели на коже сильнее, чем комариные укусы.

Эрвина изводил стыд. Он не мог представить, как теперь будет выглядеть их дружба — особенно после того, как он смущенно сгреб измазанные спермой и песком простыни, пока Леви был в душе, и вместе со своей одеждой затолкал в стиральную машину, словно пытался скрыть следы преступления. Впрочем, это и было преступлением — по отношению к Леви. 

Вечером того же дня, лежа на кровати и обмирая от страха, Эрвин всё ждал, что в дверь его комнаты раздастся тихий стук и придется подбирать слова, что-то объяснять… Но никто не пришел. Ни в тот вечер, ни в последующие.

Оставшиеся дни своего пребывания на Суссекском побережье Леви был более тихим и задумчивым, чем обычно, а потом и вовсе уехал к матери, сославшись на то, что хочет побыть с ней подольше, перед тем как переберется в общежитие в Лондоне.

Когда они с Леви увиделись в следующий раз — в коридоре института, — тот был отстраненно-вежливым, ни разу не упомянул о том пьяном инциденте, и Эрвин был благодарен ему за это. 

Не сразу он заметил, что их общение, раньше такое живое и искреннее, стало быстро затухать — был слишком увлечен собой и своими делами, чтобы разобраться со всем этим. Время расставило всё по местам, приглушило чувство вины и стыда, похоронило в памяти неудобные вопросы. Эрвин предпочел думать, что и он, и Леви переросли ту историю.

Как оказалось, напрасно.

Уже подходя к дому, Эрвин с горечью осознал, что его глупость и недальновидность сыграли с ним злую шутку, и поразился мысли, как одно маленькое воспоминание, покоящееся где-то в глубине его памяти, могло выплыть наружу и поднять за собой такое облако ила, напрочь замутнив всю воду. Именно тогда, когда он должен был видеть всё кристально ясно, если хотел осуществить свой замысел.

В прихожей Эрвин клацнул выключателем, устало снял пальто и разулся. Квартира, как обычно, встретила его темнотой и тишиной. Казалось, жизнь ушла отсюда вместе с Мари, и даже мысленно он больше не мог называть это место домом. 

Воспоминания об утрате и ощущение пустоты отныне всегда встречали его у самого порога, как домашние питомцы, ждущие возвращения хозяина; они же следовали за ним тенью из комнаты в комнату, путались под ногами, не давая переключить внимание ни на что другое, пристраивались рядом, стоило лечь в постель. Эрвин подумывал о том, чтобы переехать, но что-то еще держало его здесь. Возможно, он всё еще боялся расстаться с последней ниточкой, которая связывала его с прошлым. Это место хранило воспоминания о Мари, подтверждения того, что она существовала, что она жила и дышала.

Когда после нескольких лет в Лондоне они перебрались в Берлин, их первая квартира была намного скромнее. Но не прошло и года, как клиенты потекли к ним рекой — политические деятели, предприниматели, лидеры «Большой четверки» и даже голливудские режиссеры. Относительно молодая отрасль дримшеринга — охрана подсознания — оказалась прибыльной и очень перспективной.

На досуге они творили — возводили в сновидениях немыслимые здания, фантастические города... и это было здорово, правда здорово. «Чистое творчество», — любила повторять Мари, и Эрвин не уставал радоваться тому, что она была его единомышленницей и разделяла его страсть к созданию чего-то нового. Но оба понимали, что всё это — не самое грандиозное, что могут вместе создать мужчина и женщина, связанные священными узами брака.

Согласно сценарию своей жизни, которого Эрвин прочно держался, ребенок должен был стать следующим шагом, их самым большим и самым масштабным совместным проектом. Мари тоже очень хотела завести детей. Но сколько бы они ни пытались, ничего не получалось. Последовала вереница анализов, консультаций у врачей, длинных больничных коридоров, блистерных упаковок с таблетками… В какой-то момент Эрвин начал думать, что они, наглотавшись отчаяния, как соленой воды, погрузились на самое дно. Дальше — уже некуда. А затем появился «Ванднидазол» и торжественное уверение, что этот препарат последнего поколения излечит бесплодие Мари. Ослепленные горем, они всецело доверились «Шарите» и фармацевтической компании «Парадисфарм».

Доверия те, мягко говоря, не оправдали.

Эрвин множество раз возвращался мыслями в прошлое и с маниакальной одержимостью пытался вычислить тот самый день, то самое мгновение, с которого начались их хождения по мукам. Если бы только они прекратили попытки завести ребенка, то Мари осталась бы жива. Осознание этого пришло слишком поздно, а тогда он был весь во власти идеи о потомстве. Всё это было правильно и закономерно: люди встречались, влюблялись, скрепляли браком свои отношения и… заводили детей. Об этом ему твердили родители и друзья — те, кто уже обзавелся семьей, и те, кто всё ещё был одинок. 

Мари прошла с ним долгий путь — от младшего помощника архитектора до специалиста по охране подсознания — и, несмотря на все сложности, всегда была рядом. Иногда перед сном, сжимая ладонь жены в своей, он вставал на опасный путь и позволял себе вообразить, что его жизнь могла бы быть немного иной. И чем ярче и отчетливее становились эти фантазии, тем цепче становилась хватка Мари. В итоге Эрвин всегда сдавался и возвращался к ней. Но на грани сна и яви его часто звал за собой чей-то голос, и Эрвин даже под пытками никогда бы не признался в том, что больше всего на свете ему хотелось хоть раз откликнуться и последовать за ним.

***

— Я собираюсь ехать домой, могу тебя подбросить, — сказал Эрвин, проходя мимо рабочей зоны Леви, где всё еще горел свет.

— Уже уходишь? — Леви выглянул из-за перегородки. — Слушай, у тебя есть минутка? Хочу спросить твое мнение по развертке. 

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Мы же договорились, что макеты видят только создатели сна.

— Там мелочь. Никакой макет ты и не увидишь. У меня уже голова не варит, и вентиляционные каналы меня убивают.

— Ладно, — согласился Эрвин и, кинув пальто на ближайший офисный стул, последовал за Леви.

— Вот, — тот ткнул пальцем в одно место на развертке, — никак не могу найти несостыковку. 

Эрвин склонился над чертежом и попытался сосредоточиться на том самом вентиляционном канале. Но вместо этого его внимание поглотили совершенно другие детали: убористый почерк Леви, набор карандашей разной толщины, часы на кожаном ремешке, лежащие на столе, термостакан с торчащим из него заварочным пакетиком «Ассама», летающие в свете лампы пылинки — сердце «архитектурного депо», доступ к которому ему обыкновенно был закрыт.

Это было внове: учась в институте, Леви никогда не просил у него помощи, хоть Эрвин и был лучшим студентом на своем потоке. 

— Эрвин, ты уснул?

— Нет, нет, я просто… А это что? 

— Опорная конструкция. Это футляр и гильза.

— Понял.

— Ладно, забей, время позднее, я разберусь с этим завтра, — мягко сказал Леви, и в следующий миг его рука опустилась Эрвину на спину, чуть выше поясницы. От неожиданности Эрвин вздрогнул. — Хочешь честно? Выглядишь не очень. Устал?

— Похоже на то.

— Сядь.

— Что, зачем? — не понял Эрвин.

— Садись на стул, говорю.

Эрвин выполнил указание и сразу же почувствовал, как чужие руки легли на его плечи, надавили, недвусмысленно заставляя наклониться вперед, и принялись неспешно массировать. Это было так неожиданно и до чертиков приятно, что Эрвин издал неосторожный утробный стон. От удовольствия глаза закрылись сами собой. 

— Ты весь закостенел, — тихо сказал Леви, подбираясь всё ближе к оголенной шее. — Прописываю тебе пять сеансов массажа и десять тысяч шагов каждые выходные.

— Спасибо, доктор, — отозвался Эрвин, улыбаясь. За смежившимися веками происходящее казалось чем-то нереальным. Голос Леви то приближался, то отдалялся, в то время как запах его парфюма смыкался вокруг Эрвина плотным кольцом, а горячие пальцы скользили под воротник и поглаживали ключицу. — А знаешь, что я еще бы тебе прописал?

— М-м?

— Хороший секс.

— Что? — Эрвин напрягся всем телом. Если до этой самой секунды всё, абсолютно всё — даже руки Леви под его воротником — можно было списать на переутомление или вздорную выходку, то теперь… вот сейчас, когда Леви мягко оттянул его голову назад, заставляя Эрвина взглянуть на него, стало не до шуток. 

В ушах стоял оглушительный звон. 

А затем Леви наклонился и поцеловал его. Вот так просто. Без церемоний, лишнего стеснения и замешательства. Целоваться «вверх ногами» было странно — Эрвин всё никак не мог попасть в ритм, поэтому, когда Леви, не прерывая поцелуя, медленно обошел стул и встал между его раздвинутых ног, он облегченно выдохнул.

Леви проворно забрался к нему на колени, поерзал и одной рукой начал стягивать с себя галстук.

— Стой-ка, подожди, — заговорил Эрвин. — Это не… Мы не можем.

Что он несет? Конечно, они могут. Особенно сейчас, когда у него так крепко стоит. Но для Эрвина было делом чести воззвать к здравому смыслу. 

— Прекрати думать. Это не помогает. — Леви поймал Эрвина за подбородок и, внимательно глядя на него, сказал: — Это всего лишь секс, договорились? Я знаю, тебе хочется этого. Мне тоже. Что думаешь на этот счет? Впрочем, можешь не отвечать, — Леви положил ладонь Эрвину на промежность, — тут и так всё ясно, да? — Он погладил стиснутый брюками член, надавил на головку. — Надо же, какой ты у нас большой!.. И давно у тебя никого не было?

Давно. Очень давно. Эрвин прикусил язык и запрокинул голову, отдаваясь похоти. Гори оно всё синим пламенем. Леви был прав: им обоим хотелось, нет, даже не так — Эрвин умирал от желания, неужели этого недостаточно? Возможно, завтра он пожалеет об этом, но сейчас, когда Леви с таким усердием вылизывал его рот, шею, подбородок, противиться не было никаких сил.

Леви стащил свои брюки вместе с нижним бельем — пряжка ремня звякнула о пол — и, оставшись в расстегнутой до середины рубашке, снова оседлал Эрвина. 

— Открой рот, — тихо попросил он, нетерпеливо двигая бедрами. 

— Что? — пробормотал заплетающимся языком Эрвин. Казалось, если он задумается о происходящем хоть на секунду, то всё исчезнет — обернется какой-то хмельной фантазией и вмиг схлопнется в воздухе.

— Открой рот, говорю. Быстрее. Да, вот так. — Совсем не нежным движением Леви запустил Эрвину в рот сразу три пальца. Приоткрыв глаза, Эрвин впервые осмелился взглянуть на Леви, на такого Леви — разгоряченного, открытого и невероятно красивого. Изо рта вырывались хриплые стоны, пока его член терся между их телами. Эрвин старательно вылизывал пальцы, думая о том, что ему давно не было _так_ хорошо.

— Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, — сказал Леви и уронил голову Эрвину на плечо. Затем взял его запястья и завел себе за спину, словно Эрвин должен был всё проконтролировать. Проверить, хорошо ли Леви растянул себя. Смоченные слюной пальцы вошли легко. Сразу два. Эрвин поглаживал чужие ягодицы и сходил с ума от невозможности ослабить давление на член. Он всё еще был одет, и это казалось изощренной пыткой. Всё, что ему оставалось, это ерзать на стуле и вскидывать бедра. — Господи… — Леви горячо задышал ему на ухо. — Так хорошо. Черт... Эрвин? Эрвин!

— Да?

Леви разомкнул губы, чтобы ответить, может, он даже что-то и ответил, но Эрвин уже не слышал его. Всё, хватит. Одним ловким движением он подхватил Леви под поясницу, прижал к себе, пачкая рубашку чужой смазкой, и, подойдя к столу, опустил на ворох чертежей. 

— Я убью тебя, — выдавил тот и, вопреки свой угрозе, только шире развел ноги в стороны. 

Эрвин выругался сквозь зубы, рванул вниз молнию на штанах и быстро разделся. Стоило ему наконец дотронуться до себя, с силой провести вверх-вниз по члену, как перед глазами вспыхнули звезды.

— Долго тебя еще ждать? — Леви тоже гладил себя между ног.

Еще только утром на этом столе сооружались макеты и рисовались чертежи, пока по ту сторону перегородки остальные бурно обсуждали капсулы с пробуждающим средством, и кто бы мог подумать, что позже, ночью, на этом самом столе Леви будет нетерпеливо елозить голой задницей и просяще выгибаться навстречу прикосновениям.

— Сейчас… Сейчас, подожди.

Он разложил Леви на столе и почувствовал, как тот скрестил ноги у него на пояснице, надавив пятками и нетерпеливо прижав к себе еще теснее.

Когда Эрвин вошел, Леви напряженно замер, привыкая к ощущениям. 

Когда он начал двигаться, Леви ухватился двумя руками за край столешницы, откинулся всем телом назад, ударившись ненароком головой, и глухо застонал. Стол под ними ходил ходуном, шелестели чертежи, воздух был тяжелый, горячий, так что каждый вдох давался с трудом. 

— А ты, оказывается, умеешь трахаться, Эрвин. — С острой жадностью Леви схватил его за шею и поцеловал в приоткрытый рот. — Ох… вот так, да, глубже, черт тебя дери!

— А ты как думал?

— В следующий раз я научу тебя кое-чему. Припру к стенке, хотя… нет, лучше поставлю на четвереньки и…

Эрвин зажмурился до разноцветных мушек под веками. Оргазм сошел на него как лавина, и реальность расслоилась на отдельные звуки, картинки, ощущения: тяжелое дыхание Леви, его собственный стон, застрявший где-то в горле, развертка с бесконечными вентиляционными каналами…

Пробуждение было резким, внезапным: сердце щекотно ухнуло в живот, словно тело Эрвина, внезапно потеряв всякую опору, стремительно падало в пропасть, но вместо удара спружинило на жестком матрасе, и он распахнул глаза, судорожно схватившись за влажные от пота простыни.

Вокруг нависала полнейшая темнота. Пить хотелось просто ужасно.

Отогнав от себя все ненужные мысли — «Не сейчас», — сказал Эрвин себе, — он, пошатываясь, поднялся с кровати и отправился в душ. Нужно было привести себя в порядок и сменить нижнее белье.

Кольцо на прикроватной тумбочке тускло мигнуло малахитовыми искрами ему вслед.

***

Капсула успешно прошла испытание — каждый протестировал её на себе. Погружались парами. Как Зик ни сопротивлялся и ни отнекивался, а в первом раунде его определили в пару с Леви. Ханджи, облаченная в белый халат, стояла над ними и следила за их физическими показателями, начиная от частоты пульса и заканчивая движением глазных яблок.

— Всё в рамках нормы, — отчитался Эрвин, которого приставили к Леви. Он держал того за тонкое запястье, на котором еще отчетливо виднелись следы от кожаного ремешка часов, и считал пульс. 

— У очкарика тоже всё в порядке, — эхом отозвался Кенни.

— Очень хорошо, — Ханджи, раскрасневшаяся от перевозбуждения и крайней степени сосредоточенности, ходила от одного подопытного к другому и делала какие-то записи в толстой тетради. — Так, а теперь — смертельный номер, — пробормотала она и, быстро отложив тетрадь на ближайший стол, подошла к Зику, наклонилась и влепила ему крепкую пощечину. 

Кенни, держащий того за запястье, вылупился на неё в немом удивлении. Эрвин тоже вопросительно вскинул брови. Зик так и продолжал мирно спать, пока на его щеке всё отчетливее проступал красный след. 

— Это в рамках исследований, — пояснила Ханджи. — Когда проснется, спросим, штормило ли его. 

— Да-а? Как интересно, — подал голос Кенни и в следующую секунду ударил Зика по другой щеке.

— Эй, вы что, с ума посходили? — Эрвин поднялся с места и с вызовом посмотрел на Кенни. — Прекратите сейчас же.

— Понял, красавчик, всё, женщин не бьем, больше никакого рукоприкладства.

Ханджи тихо хмыкнула и снова взялась за свои записи. Проснувшийся спустя две минуты Зик недоуменно ощупывал лицо и с подозрением поглядывал на Кенни, но от расспросов воздержался.

Следующими погружались Эрвин и Кенни. Эрвин не знал, кто держит его за запястье, считая пульс, но отчего-то очень надеялся, что Леви. Затем они переместились тем же составом на второй уровень сна. Здесь уже всё было более хрупким и изменчивым, но капсулы успешно справились с поставленной задачей: стоило их раскусить, и они тут же возвращали сновидца на предыдущий уровень — быстро и безболезненно.

Всё было готово: сценарий, по которому будет развиваться действо перед Йегером-младшим, роли, в которых они его отыграют, а также макеты уровней и смеси. Оставалось лишь, как перед театральным показом, ждать третьего, последнего звонка, чтобы наконец поднять занавес. 

Возможности провести операцию по внедрению долго искать не пришлось: по словам Зика, Эрен периодически посещал «Вабали» — СПА-центр, занимающий несколько гектаров земли на границе Берлина и Бранденбурга — идеальное место, чтобы расслабиться после напряженного дня и невзначай уснуть. Это не вызовет никаких подозрений у объекта. Правда, ходил он туда с друзьями, что тоже не было проблемой: чтобы погрузить их в обычный сон, нужна совсем небольшая доза сомнацина.

После стольких недель интенсивной подготовки настроение у всех было боевое. Операция должна была начаться со дня на день, и теперь все только и делали, что ждали заветного звонка Зика. 

В один из вечеров, когда все формальности были улажены, а вещи, включая ПЭСИВ, аккуратно уложены в чемоданы и готовы к транспортировке, они все вместе выпили пива в «Ахое». Зик ушел первым, следом засобирался и Кенни — сказал, что хочет еще успеть «погонять шары». Ханджи, надевая парку, разговаривала с кем-то по телефону, когда Леви поманил Эрвина к себе.

— Можно тебя на минутку? — сказал он и, не дожидаясь ответа, ушел за перегородку.

Эрвин кивнул и последовал за ним, по дороге невольно проверив свое кольцо — уж слишком это было похоже на повторение его недавнего сна.

— Да? Что такое?

Леви, однако, не спешил продолжать. Он оперся бедром о край стола и скрестил руки на груди, повернувшись в ту сторону, откуда доносились смешки Кенни и возня Ханджи. Из-за перегородки их не было видно. Клацнули двери лифта. «Мы ушли, ребят, до скорого!» И лишь когда всё вокруг стихло, Леви заговорил:

— Скажи, Эрвин, как ты собираешься провести объект и заказчика через два уровня до цели с неуправляемой и агрессивной проекцией на хвосте?

— Что?..

— Я спрашиваю, — с нажимом повторил Леви, — что ты будешь делать, когда в самый разгар операции из твоего подсознания вырвется твоя покойная жена и припрет нас к стенке?

— Леви, это случилось всего один раз, и мне очень жаль, что…

— Не один.

Эрвин с недоумением посмотрел на Леви. Тот хмурил тонкие брови, отчего-то медля. Затем повел челюстью, опустил взгляд и пояснил свои слова:

— В тот раз, когда мы были на тренировочном уровне, и Зик в шутку направил свои проекции на... — Он сделал неопределенный жест в сторону Эрвина. — В общем, когда начался тот балаган, я увидел её за спиной Зика, вдалеке, всего на мгновение. Она тоже бежала в его сторону, вернее, я так думал, что в его. Всё закончилось слишком быстро, сон разрушился, когда я… — Леви прочистил горло. — Прости, что не сказал сразу. Я тогда решил, что это будет неуместно и собьет тебя с рабочего настроя. А теперь у нас проблема.

Проблема, которая со снайперскими способностями Леви решалась очень быстро. Оба это прекрасно понимали. Но Леви, очевидно, не собирался самоуправничать и даже безмолвно спрашивал у него разрешения, и Эрвин был ему безмерно за это благодарен. Однако он не смог заставить себя сказать вслух: «Убей её, когда увидишь».

— Я разберусь с этим.

— Это подсознание, Эрвин, — безрадостно выдохнул Леви и поправил стопку чертежей позади себя, — ты не можешь его контролировать.

Будто в подтверждение его слов перед глазами Эрвина вспыхнули фрагменты ночного безумия, творящегося на этом самом столе, о который сейчас опирался Леви.

— Отступать некуда, так что действуем согласно плану, — отрезал Эрвин, подхватывая свои вещи и направляясь к выходу. — Я разберусь с этим, — повторил он, на этот раз более твердо.

По дороге домой виски просто разрывались от боли. Он поклялся себе, что это — последний раз, когда он берется за дело, в котором замешано личное.

***

«Вабали» состоял из нескольких комплексов зданий: бассейны, открытые и закрытые, сауны, бар-ресторан, массажный клуб и зона релаксации. Все перемещались по СПА-центру в белых махровых халатах и тканевых тапочках, снимая их только перед входом в бассейн или сауну. Из колонок играла ненавязчивая расслабляющая музыка. Здесь царила атмосфера миролюбия, умиротворения и гармонии. В своей наготе все были равны, и не было ничего более естественного, чем, сталкиваясь с кем-то в коридорах или в душевых, приветствовать друг друга коротким кивком. Здесь априори все знали друг друга и все были друзьями.

Эрвина это напускное дружелюбие пугало — казалось, он очутился в каком-то тайном сообществе вроде ку-клукс-клана. К тому моменту, когда Эрен переступил порог «Вабали», его нервы были уже на пределе. Он бесконечно прокручивал в голове план, сверялся с числами и расчетами, снова и снова проговаривал про себя биографию Крюгера и Гриши Йегера на случай, если что-то упустил. 

Согласно полученной информации, Эрен сначала посещал сауны и открытый бассейн, а затем надолго пропадал в комнате для релаксации, где на водяном матрасе можно было читать, спать или медитировать. Они не стали подкупать персонал, чтобы их подключили к ПЭСИВу: это было слишком рискованно, потому что не важно, какая сумма вознаграждения на кону, в таком деле в игру всегда вступал человеческий фактор, и даже самый крепкий орешек мог рано или поздно расколоться. Поэтому Эрвин позвонил Петре, бывшей коллеге, чья роль в мире дримшеринга была сродни кволити-менеджеру: она должна была проконтролировать их погружение в сон, внимательно отслеживать все изменения в их состоянии и, в случае чего, забить тревогу. 

Отстегнуть кругленькую сумму пришлось лишь менеджеру, который покорно выдал им несколько комплектов униформы с логотипом СПА-центра и пообещал, что в дальней комнате зоны релаксации их весь день никто не посмеет беспокоить. Оборудование они привезли накануне и незаметно разместили чемодан с ПЭСИВом под одной из кроватей с водяными матрасами. 

Все были на пределе, и Эрвин мечтал лишь о том, чтобы всё поскорее закончилось. Кенни больше не выделывался и стал как-то особенно молчалив и сосредоточен, Ханджи мерила шагами комнату и что-то бормотала себе под нос. Леви, скрестивший руки на груди, выглядел истощенным и бледным. Зик казался собранным, но Эрвин прекрасно знал, что это напускное — ему больше всех остальных было не по себе. 

Сам Эрвин накануне операции без конца ворочался в постели с боку на бок и лишь под утро смог урвать пару часов беспокойного сна. От недосыпа его подташнивало, а в горле стоял ком. Он находился в «Вабали» с самого открытия, с восьми утра. Сначала маялся у стойки регистрации, без конца перекладывая газеты и журналы с места на место, затем сделал обход всей территории. Над его головой смыкались бесконечные сводчатые арки, интерьеры были отделаны темным деревом или бамбуком, а в качестве декора на каждом углу стояли каменные статуэтки Будды, глиняные горшки и высокие медные кувшины. Менеджер СПА не соврал: никто из настоящего персонала не обращал на него ни малейшего внимания, даже несмотря на то, что на Эрвине была та же униформа сотрудника.

Ханджи пришла под видом посетителя и, оплатив картой целый день пребывания, расспросила работников о всех видах сауны и обеденном меню в ресторане. А затем отправилась в сторону раздевалок, даже не взглянув на Эрвина. Кенни тоже разыгрывал посетителя, и Эрвин не сомневался, что вплоть до начала миссии тот действительно будет нагишом отмокать в каком-нибудь джакузи с гидромассажем. Леви, наотрез отказавшийся щеголять в одном халате, выдавал себя за уборщика и должен был отсиживаться в подсобном помещении. Зик составлял ему компанию — уж кого-кого, а его точно никто не должен был заметить. Петра, изображавшая баркипера в ресторане, согласно плану появлялась в самую последнюю очередь. 

Эрен — с рюкзаком наперевес и бумажным стаканчиком кофе в руке — нарисовался лишь ближе к десяти утра. В жизни он был намного выше, чем казалось на фотографии. Он весело улыбался, болтал с администратором и в какой-то момент даже показал тому что-то на своем телефоне — очевидно, они были хорошо знакомы. Через мгновение к нему присоединился и Армин — тот самый закадычный друг, с которым они вместе ездили волонтерами в Гану. 

Эрвин продолжал следить за парнями на расстоянии: облачившись в халаты, те вышли из раздевалки и направились к бассейну. Посетителей было мало, что определенно играло команде на руку. Чем меньше любопытных глаз, тем лучше. Какое-то время Эрвину еще пришлось занимать выжидательную позицию, потому что Эрен и Армин резвились в бассейне, а затем пошли в финскую сауну. Лишь после этих двух ритуалов оба направились в комнату для релаксации. Настал черед Петры: под видом специального сервиса для постоянных посетителей она преподнесла им две чашки дымящегося чая. В него было подмешано снотворное.

_Пора._

Эрвин прошел мимо Кенни, который, как он и полагал, сидел в джакузи и трепался о чем-то со щуплым пожилым господином, и многозначительно зыркнул в его сторону. Кенни хищно оскалился и едва заметно кивнул. Затем Эрвин стукнул четыре раза в дверь подсобки — два быстрых и два медленных стука с разницей в три секунды, — давая понять сидящим там Зику и Леви, что операция началась. Когда он переступил порог комнаты для релаксации, Эрен и Армин уже неподвижно лежали под балдахином на кроватях. Заслышав возню, Ханджи, которая была тут с самого начала, потянулась за лежащими на тумбочке очками и, надев их, огляделась. Эрвин и Петра, всё еще стоящая с подносом в руках, безмолвно подали ей знак, что пора приступать. Через секунду появились и Леви с Зиком. Последним, обтирая полотенцем голову, пожаловал Кенни.

Щелкнул дверной замок. В абсолютном молчании они достали чемодан с ПЭСИВом из-под кровати, размотали шнуры и задали нужные параметры погружения. Ханджи вколола небольшую дозу сомнацина и Армину, для подстраховки — не дай бог тот проснется посреди операции и увидит перед собой необъяснимую пугающую картину: спящих людей, подключенных проводами к какому-то странному аппарату.

Эрвин занял свое место последним. Водяной матрас непривычно колыхался под его весом. Сначала даже пришлось ухватиться за деревянный каркас кровати, чтобы приноровиться к такому укачиванию: он как будто лег на гребни беспокойных волн. Кенни рядом с ним тоже несколько раз негромко чертыхнулся, укладываясь поудобнее.

Когда у всех в руках были иглы, они переглянулись. Эрвин почувствовал, что должен что-то сказать, подбодрить и успокоить всех, поэтому одними губами прошептал: «Всё получится», а затем принялся вводить иглу в вену. Остальные последовали его примеру. Эрвин повернул голову, чувствуя, как под ним колышется матрас, и взглянул на Леви. Тот смотрел на него в ответ с совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица.

По сигналу Петра нажала на кнопку запуска ПЭСИВа, и последним, что услышал Эрвин перед тем, как реальность поплыла перед глазами, был голос Кенни: «Пристегните ремни, господин Йегер, мы отправляемся».


	4. Chapter 4

— Вам повторить? — поинтересовался бармен. 

— Нет, благодарю, — ответил Эрвин, рассеянно барабаня пальцами по зеркальной поверхности барной стойки.

Роскошный отель в центре Берлина. Не менее дорогой бар: панорамные окна, каскадные люстры и кожаная мебель. Здесь всё кричало о роскоши и дороговизне. В пузатом бокале плескались остатки виски, хотя Эрвин был уверен, что не пил из него.

Бармен понятливо кивнул и тут же отошел к другому посетителю — Йегеру-младшему, который сидел через одно место от Эрвина. Он был не один, а со спутницей, миниатюрной голубоглазой блондинкой, от которой просто невозможно было оторвать глаз: короткое темно-красное платье с глубоким декольте подчеркивало каждый изгиб её тела, волнистые волосы ниспадали на открытые плечи, а тонкие пальцы, унизанные кольцами, игриво теребили золотую сережку в форме короны. Загадочно улыбаясь уголками накрашенных губ, она что-то рассказывала своему собеседнику, пока тот бесстрастно рассматривал свои руки, лежащие на коленях. Эрвин прислушался.

— Тебе не интересно? Я рассказывала о себе, — сказала «Хистория» и погладила ножку высокого бокала. Очевидно, красное вино.

Эрен очнулся от раздумий и, взяв свой «Олд фешен», ответил:

— Прости, я задумался. Ты…

— …уже ухожу, — оборвала она, но тут же улыбнулась и, засунув ему в карман пиджака свернутую в несколько раз салфетку, прошептала в самое ухо: — Мой номер телефона, если тебе вдруг станет скучно, дорогуша…

Виляя бедрами и цокая шпильками, «Хистория» направилась к выходу из бара. Другие посетители проводили её любопытными взглядами. Не теряя времени, Эрвин пересел на соседний стул, чтобы оказаться рядом с Эреном. 

— Интересный способ заводить друзей, — сказал он, указывая бокалом в сторону уходящей девушки. — Так можно остаться без бумажника, ну, или...

— ...что? — Эрен в замешательстве посмотрел на Эрвина, кажется, не до конца поняв, точно ли тот обращается к нему. Впрочем, его руки машинально принялись хлопать по карманам пиджака. Дойдя до брюк, Эрен оцепенел, на его лице отобразился ужас. — Мой… ключ.

— Искусно сработано, не правда ли? — заметил Эрвин, как будто речь шла о трюке фокусника на арене цирка. — Вы бы не скоро обнаружили пропажу.

— Откуда вы?.. Кто вы такой?

— Я — глава вашей охраны. Господин Смит. Нас еще не успели познакомить. — Он протянул Эрену руку, но тот был в таком смятении, что даже не заметил её. Эрвин продолжил: — Можно приказать охранникам отеля схватить её, но почему бы нам самим не проследить, кому эта воришка отнесет ключ? Вы же понимаете, что она всего лишь пешка в этой игре. За ней явно стоит кто-то более влиятельный, кто-то, кто не хочет, чтобы вы руководили компанией отца. Всё чрезвычайно просто. 

— Это Зик! — тут же выпалил Эрен, и его лицо потемнело от досады.

Пригубив виски, Эрвин сказал самым спокойным тоном, на который был способен:

— Не будем делать поспешных выводов, господин Йегер. В таком деле нужен холодный рассудок, вы со мной согласны?

Про себя Эрвин ликовал: Эрен заглотил наживку, не подавившись. В довесок к этому мальчишка явно был легко внушаем. Дело оставалось за малым.

Словно в насмешку над его мыслями сквозь скрежет в микронаушнике послышался напряженный голос Леви: «Кенни, оставь ключ в холле. Я подберу его и отвлеку проекции объекта на себя. Они вооружены и уже точат на тебя зуб». Непривычно тонкий женский коротко ответил: «Понял».

«Какого черта?!» — хотел спросить в свою очередь Эрвин, но вместо этого продолжил как ни в чем не бывало:

— Скорее, господин Йегер, она уже, наверное, у выхода, нужно догнать её, — и первым направился в холл отеля, прочь из бара. Эрен последовал за ним.

Что ж, они были готовы и к такому повороту событий, но всё же наличие вооруженных проекций стало неприятным сюрпризом. Это, несомненно, всё усложняло. Стоило выйти в ярко освещенный холл, как мимо них сразу же стремительно прошли несколько мужчин и женщин, одетых в строгие темные костюмы. На Эрвина они не обратили ни малейшего внимания, зато молниеносно ринулись вверх по мраморной лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж. Видимо, именно туда направился Леви с ключом. 

— Она уже покинула здание, надо поторопиться! — Эрвин махнул рукой и бросился к вращающейся двери, по пути чуть не сбив с ног швейцара. «Хистория» как раз садилась в такси. 

— Черт! — воскликнул Эрен, хватаясь за голову.

— Мы не упустим её, — уверенно сказал Эрвин, голосуя. К ним тут же подъехала машина, и они запрыгнули на заднее сиденье. За окном поплыли высокоэтажные стекляшки и украшенные к Рождеству улицы. Эрен запыхался и был совершенно растерян. Эрвин деловито и с тем же успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу: — Не переживайте. Она не сможет уйти далеко. 

— Это всё Зик, — прошипел Эрен, сжимая кулаки. — Он никак не может смириться с тем, что отец выбрал меня, а не его, всё еще думает, что это какая-то ошибка. Но нет. Отец просто наконец увидел, у кого из нас больше потенциала. Можете не верить мне, — он обратился к Эрвину, — но у меня всегда были ярко выражены лидерские качества. Люди пойдут за мной. Я ответственный и умею держать обещания.

Эрвин вежливо кивнул ему, соглашаясь. Боковым зрением он поглядывал в окно — машина петляла по одним и тем же улицам, но, к счастью, Эрен был слишком взволнован, чтобы заметить это. 

— Зик просто ищет виноватого. Считает, что я еще ребенок. Ха, это просто смешно! Я сам в состоянии разобраться со всем, и руководящая должность мне вполне по зубам.

— Не волнуйтесь, господин Йегер, я на вашей стороне. Вместе мы обязательно докопаемся до правды.

***

С самого начала всё пошло не так. Леви хмуро оглядел просторный вестибюль отеля и, раздраженно откинувшись на спинку мягкого диванчика, отвернулся к окну. Не стоило заранее привлекать к себе лишнее внимание. Рядом, положив ногу на ногу, расположилась Ханджи. Зик сидел напротив — он уже успел снять очки, а на его лбу быстро отрастала челка. С каждой секундой он становился всё меньше похож на самого себя. Нужно было отдать Кенни должное — он отлично поднатаскал «господина Туриста». У самого Леви таланта к имитированию не было даже в зачатке, и это только пополняло копилку его личной неприязни к этому щеглу.

— Какого черта?! — совсем не вежливо обратился он к Зику, когда тот закончил свое преображение. У Леви хватало опыта подобных операций, чтобы трезво оценить обстановку и сделать вывод, что спокойно провести внедрение им точно не дадут. — Здесь же куча охраны! У вашего брата сильная защита. Почему вы не предупредили о том, что его сознание милитаризировано? Как теперь Кенни спокойно выйти из здания?!

Зик выглядел ошеломленным и немного виноватым:

— Я этого не знал! Говорил же, что мы с ним не слишком близки!

Леви уперся локтями в колени и шумно выдохнул, призывая себя сосредоточиться. В попытках обнаружить создателя сна вокруг них сновали агрессивные проекции. Это было плохо. «Дерьмо», — хотел было сказать Леви, но вместо этого приложил палец к микронаушнику и снабдил Кенни необходимыми инструкциями.

«Хистория» вышла из бара и остановилась рядом с ресепшеном, у огромной пальмы. Сделав вид, что поправляет застежку на туфле, она на секунду положила свой клатч на край керамического горшка. Отлично сработано. Леви встал, уверенно дошел до пальмы и незаметно подобрал выскользнувший из клатча ключ-карту. «Хистория», виляя задом, уже почти покинула вестибюль. Казалось, все смотрят ей вслед не потому, что она представляет угрозу, а лишь из-за длины её платья, которое слишком уж откровенно обнажало стройные ноги.

Не удержавшись от колкости, Леви негромко сказал в микронаушник: «У тебя крайне примитивное понимание женской привлекательности, Кенни». В ответ раздался тихий смех, и тонкий женский голосок ответил издевательски: «Тч, много ты в этом понимаешь. Сам одеваешься как британский педик». 

Леви стиснул зубы, обещая себе, что обязательно разберется с Кенни и его длинным языком позже, когда будет чуть больше свободного времени, а пока он незаметно махнул рукой Ханджи и Зику, чтобы те следовали за ним. Проекции вмиг ощетинились и повернули головы в их сторону. Прекрасно, теперь они переключатся на него, и Эрвин с Эреном смогут беспрепятственно выйти из здания. Обернувшись, Леви как раз успел заметить их спины, прежде чем они втроем скрылись за поворотом.

Стоило подняться на третий этаж, как проекции уже в открытую бросились за ними по коридорам. 

— Я с ними разберусь, — крикнул Леви за первым поворотом. — Держитесь за мной и не вздумайте высовываться, поняли?

— Да, — испуганно пискнула Ханджи.

Зик ничего не ответил, но положил руку поверх кармана пиджака. Под ним была кобура с пистолетом. Леви резко остановился за одним из поворотов и жестом приказал остальным притаиться за его спиной. На секунду он рискнул выглянуть из своего убежища, чтобы убедиться, что погоня продолжается. _Да._ Какой-то парень с лошадиным лицом шел прямо по коридору, внимательно изучая дверь каждого номера. Триста тридцать шестой. Триста тридцать седьмой. Триста тридцать восьмой. Триста тридцать… Выстрел пришелся аккурат в сердце. Ханджи охнула и попыталась выглянуть из-за плеча Леви, отчего тот без лишних церемоний отодвинул назад её любопытную физиономию, раздраженно цокнув.

К его удивлению, схватка была короткой и ничем не напоминала зрелищные сцены из блокбастеров — не было ни эпичного рукопашного боя, ни взрывов, ни звона стекла. Леви поочередно отстреливал надвигающиеся на них проекции, как в какой-то допотопной компьютерной игре. Тех даже не хватало на то, чтобы окружить их или, по крайней мере, атаковать всем вместе, а не по одному. С глухим стуком тела падали на пол, а кровь быстро впитывалась в ковролин. Впрочем, такой расклад Леви более чем устраивал. Возможно, он всё же немного преувеличил, сказав, что сознание Эрена милитаризировано, потому что проекции хоть и выглядели внушительно, но обращаться с оружием почти не умели. Скорее всего, мальчишка просто увлекся какими-то экзотическими ментальными практиками в своих многочисленных путешествиях, и вот результат.

Когда перестрелка уже близилась к концу, Зик показался у него из-за спины и тоже выстрелил несколько раз. Звуки пальбы постепенно растаяли в воздухе — проекций больше не было видно, только из противоположного конца коридора внезапно послышались приглушенные крики боли. С меткостью у Зика всё же пока было неважно. Леви вышел из-за угла и, перешагивая через неподвижные тела, осторожно пошел в том направлении, откуда доносились стоны.

Наконец он увидел молодую темноволосую девушку, азиатку, с ярко-красным шелковым платком, повязанным вокруг шеи. Скрючившись под дверью одного из номеров, она держалась за живот. Заметив вдалеке Леви, девушка зашарила рукой по полу, силясь найти пистолет. Наверное, она была более меткой, чем Зик, потому что в последний момент всё же успела схватить пушку и, не целясь, выстрелить. Пуля просвистела в паре сантиметров от уха Леви, отчего Ханджи вскрикнула и закрыла лицо ладонями. Не мешкая, Леви ответил девушке тем же — выстрел, и она завалилась набок, как тряпичная кукла. 

— Ух, ну ничего себе. Это было близко, — сказала Ханджи и, мгновенно забыв о пережитом только что страхе, живо поинтересовалась: — Если это части подсознания объекта, то получается, ты уничтожаешь части его разума, когда убиваешь их? 

— Нет, это просто проекции, — отозвался Леви и небрежно кинул ключ-карту прямо перед неподвижным телом. — Это нам больше не понадобится. И, господин Йегер, вспомните о правилах работы в команде, будьте так любезны. Если я сказал «не вздумайте высовываться», это, блядь, значит — никакой самодеятельности. Еще успеете покрасоваться перед нашим химиком «наверху».

Лица Зика и Ханджи одновременно вытянулись. Оба посмотрели на Леви так, будто он сморозил дикую глупость.

— Идемте. Нам пора. — Леви махнул рукой, в уме прикидывая, на каком этапе сейчас находится вторая часть команды.

Кенни уже наверняка доехал до следующего пункта назначения — офиса Эрена Крюгера, — предварительно намотав пару кругов по окрестностям. Таким образом у Эрвина было больше времени, чтобы поговорить с объектом и втереться ему в доверие. Выходить на связь не было нужды — сейчас они должны подъехать к нужному зданию и уже там ждать дальнейшего сигнала. Таков был план.

Они подошли к припаркованной возле отеля «Ауди». Леви сел за руль. Где-то в груди чернильным пятном расползалась смутная тревога, перед внутренним взором всё еще стояло угрюмое лицо девушки-азиатки, держащейся за продырявленный живот. Он передернул плечами. Она не была живым человеком, но даже в мире снов работали те же законы: кто-то всегда был предан — кому-то или кем-то.

Ханджи уселась на переднее сиденье, Зику ничего не оставалось, кроме как сесть назад. Леви глубоко вздохнул, отгоняя ненужные мысли, и завел мотор. Черный автомобиль тронулся с места, влился в поток такси, стройным рядом выезжающих с территории отеля, и помчался на запад.

Это был особый вид наслаждения — гнать по улицам, которые ты _действительно_ знаешь как свои пять пальцев, которые сам спроектировал. Здесь Леви был уверен в каждом повороте и светофоре, в каждом чертовом дорожном знаке. Эти дороги подчинялись ему. 

— А что будет, если проекции Эрена доберутся до нас, когда мы уже погрузимся на второй уровень? — подал голос Зик, ерзая на заднем сиденье. Кажется, он воспринял на свой счет слова Леви о том, что должен был предвидеть наличие охраны в подсознании Эрена. 

Леви открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, и чуть не прокусил язык — им в зад на полном ходу врезался красный «Порше». Их занесло на тротуар, Леви вдарил по тормозам, и автомобиль резко дернулся. Ханджи чуть не приложилась лбом о приборную панель, Зик успел упереться руками в окно и потолок.

— Пригнитесь! — заорал Леви и крутанул руль, выезжая обратно на проезжую часть. Видимо, пока придется свернуть с намеченного маршрута. Красный «Порше» с визгом вошел в крутой вираж и на бешеной скорости помчался за ними.

«Только этого не хватало», — подумал про себя Леви и, вжав голову в плечи, глянул в зеркало заднего вида. Что это? Недобитые проекции или?.. Додумать он не успел — слева от него вдребезги разлетелось боковое зеркало, обдав водительскую дверцу бриллиантовым крошевом. Раздалось еще несколько выстрелов, и их машина сильно вильнула вправо, будто за рулем сидел пьяный водитель. Леви с ужасом понял — пробита шина. Продолжать уходить от погони при таком раскладе было бесполезной затеей. Единственным выходом оставалось сменить средство передвижения, но как это сделать? Преследователи буквально сидели у них на хвосте.

На следующем перекрестке Леви свернул направо, едва не врезавшись в такси, и резко остановил машину. По его указанию Ханджи и Зик перебежали на другую сторону улицы и притаились за капотом припаркованной серебристой иномарки. Леви замешкался лишь на мгновение, лихорадочно шаря рукой в нише возле педалей в поисках выпавшего наушника. Черт возьми! Плюнув на него, он выпрямился и обернулся в сторону подоспевшего «Порше». 

Всё же не просто так в отеле его настигло недоброе предчувствие, с самого начала всё шло не так... И теперь перед ним было прямое тому доказательство. Леви видел, как водительская дверца с тихим звуком открылась, и над крышей автомобиля показалась белокурая головка. С какой-то обреченностью и мрачной тоской во взгляде он наблюдал, как Мари с улыбкой приближается к нему, подняв пистолет и целясь прямо ему в лицо.

***

После нескольких кругов по лабиринту улиц их машина наконец остановилась у цели. Эрен выглянул в окно и нахмурился:

— Я знаю это место. Зачем мы приехали сюда?

— Мы всего лишь следовали за вором, скоро узнаем, — сказал Эрвин и поспешил выйти из машины. В этом здании располагалась вторая компания Эрена Крюгера, доход которой вряд ли мог сравниться с «Парадисфармом», но у главного заместителя директора в каком-то смысле была в распоряжении запасная шлюпка, если когда-нибудь он соберется бежать с тонущего корабля. Неудивительно, что мальчишка сбит с толку тем, что слежка привела их именно сюда.

«Хистория» уже была тут. Изящным жестом откинув волосы назад, она скрылась за тяжелой металлической дверью в тот момент, когда Эрвин и Эрен вылезли из машины. 

— Вон она! — громко прошептал Эрен, собираясь пуститься за девушкой в погоню.

— Постойте, — остановил его Эрвин, поправляя пальто и без спешки обходя машину. Кенни может понадобиться больше времени, чтобы приготовиться к их появлению. Он должен был успеть расправиться с проекцией настоящего Крюгера и сменить личину до того, как Эрен переступит порог заветного кабинета. — Мы не должны её спугнуть.

— Да, вы правы, — отозвался Эрен, усмиряя свой пыл.

Внутри здание было отделано темным деревом, и вкупе с массивной мебелью и рассеянным светом, в котором витала пыль, всё это было совершенной противоположностью отеля, который они только что покинули. Не сбавляя шага, Эрвин кивнул женщине за ресепшеном, которая при виде них дежурно улыбнулась:

— Господин Йегер здесь по делам. Можете не докладывать наверх, нас уже ожидают.

Они стали подниматься по парадной лестнице, преследуя цокот шпилек. Эрен был крайне напряжен, но упрямое, решительное выражение лица, так напоминающее Эрвину о Зике, говорило о том, что мальчишка готов докопаться до истины, несмотря ни на что.

На четвертом этаже они остановились и прислушались. Эрвин знал, что Кенни пойдет прямо по коридору и зайдет в кабинет Крюгера, но нужно было создать видимость того, что Эрен контролирует ситуацию и сам принимает решения. Послышался щелчок замка.

— Туда, — скомандовал Эрен. 

«Хороший мальчик», — подумал про себя Эрвин и незаметно усмехнулся. Пока что всё шло как по маслу. С каждым шагом брови Эрена сходились к переносице всё больше, а желваки ходили ходуном — кажется, он уже догадывался, что найдет в конце коридора. 

На двери висела аккуратная золотистая табличка «ТОО “Филин”, системы кондиционирования воздуха и вентиляции», и в один миг мальчишка стал мрачнее тучи. За ней, между тем, послышалась невнятная возня и глухой стук, и Эрвин громко кашлянул, переключая внимание Эрена на себя:

— Вы уже бывали здесь раньше?

— Нет, ни разу. Только знаю, что в этом здании находится вторая компания дяди Крюгера. 

— Тогда, кажется, что-то начинает проясняться.

— Проясняться? — вскинулся Эрен. — Я ничего не понимаю. Абсолютно ничего. Что здесь вообще происходит? 

— Вам никогда не приходило в голову, что ваш дядя как соучредитель «Парадисфарма» вполне мог хотеть перетянуть одеяло на себя? После смерти вашего отца...

— Что? Что вы такое говорите? — Эрен заметно разволновался и покрылся красными пятнами.

— Я лишь пытаюсь донести до вас, — доверительно начал Эрвин, когда в микронаушнике раздался низкий хриплый голос: «Красавчик, я готов, можешь выпускать кракена», — что не стоит доверять кому-то безоговорочно, нужно всегда быть начеку. Ответ кроется за этой дверью, господин Йегер, вам нужно лишь открыть её.

Мальчишка воинственно кивнул, рывком распахнул дверь и с порога обратился к тому, кто стоял у письменного стола. 

— Дядя…

Его крестный вздрогнул от неожиданности, удивленно обернулся и замер с ворохом бумаг в руках. Мучнистая кожа, совиные глаза, степенная осанка — от оригинала проекции, которая теперь, скорее всего, была заперта без сознания в каком-нибудь шкафу, не отличить. Эрвин в очередной раз невольно порадовался тому, что уговорил такого талантливого имитатора, как Кенни, присоединиться к его команде. 

— Эрен?.. — воскликнул застигнутый врасплох «Крюгер». — Что ты здесь делаешь? Решил навестить меня? — Его взгляд, обычно спокойный, почти сонный от тяжелого нависающего века, испуганно заметался по кабинету, словно не знал, на каком предмете остановиться.

— Да, мы давно не виделись. — Пружинистой походкой Эрен наступал на «Крюгера», словно в любую секунду готов был атаковать того подобно дикой кошке. — Я просто проезжал мимо. Решил наведаться. Вы же не против?

— Конечно нет. — «Крюгер» неуверенно взглянул на Эрвина. — Очень рад тебя видеть. Проходи, садись. Может, чаю?

— Нет, благодарю. Чай подождет. У меня пока только один вопрос: где та девушка-блондинка, которая вошла в ваш кабинет?

— Что? Какая девушка?..

— Посылаете своих людей, чтобы они обкрадывали меня?

«Крюгер» уже открыл было рот, но Эрвин перебил его, указав на приоткрытое окно:

— Ушла этим путем, надо думать. Плюсы старых зданий в том, что легко можно воспользоваться пожарной лестницей, не так ли, господин Крюгер?

В кабинете повисло напряженное молчание — казалось, его можно было потрогать руками, как густой дым.

— А вы хорошо справляетесь со своей работой, — наконец выдал хозяин кабинета, отбрасывая в сторону маску ничего не понимающего дяди и обращаясь напрямую к Эрвину.

— Естественно, ведь я глава охраны господина Йегера, — невозмутимо парировал Эрвин. — А теперь будьте так добры, верните ключ.

— Дядя... — громко перебил Эрен, намереваясь что-то спросить, но так и остался растерянно стоять с открытым ртом. Легко можно было вообразить, как много вопросов и чувств теснится у него в груди. — Почему?.. Зачем?

«Крюгер» примирительно вздохнул и сгорбился, широко расставив руки и упершись ими в дубовый стол. 

— Ты не понимаешь, Эрен. Мы с твоим папой, мы хотели... — Очевидно, он старался подыскать нужные слова. — «Парадисфарм» — дело всей моей жизни.

— И я готов его продолжать. — Эрен сжал кулаки. — Я хочу руководить компанией вместе с вами, хочу занять место отца и укрепить наши позиции на рынке. Поэтому мне совершенно не понятно, в какие игры вы играете. К чему было красть ключ? Верните его сейчас же!

— Не уверен, что ты продолжил бы дело отца, если бы узнал, что скрывается в том подвале. 

— В... подвале? — непонимающе переспросил Эрен, и Эрвин за его спиной недовольно поджал губы, досадуя, что им приходится так явно и безыскусно наводить объект на след. Но того требовали обстоятельства, и Кенни, как всегда, прекрасно сориентировался.

— Это электронный ключ от подвала в здании «Парадисфарма». Отец не сказал тебе об этом? Впрочем, это не важно. Я просто, — «Крюгер» печально склонился над заваленным документами столом, — не представляю, зачем Гриша сделал это. 

— Сделал что?.. — одними губами спросил Эрен и попятился назад. Врезался спиной в стену, потерянно взглянул на Эрвина, ища поддержки, и голос его снова зазвучал увереннее: — Тогда я тем более должен знать!

«Крюгер» отвернулся и какое-то время задумчиво смотрел в окно, на соседний дом, прежде чем ответить:

— Этого ты уже никогда не узнаешь, Эрен. Карточка уничтожена. Правду я никому не скажу. Можете пытать меня, сдать в полицию — что угодно. Я буду молчать.

— Есть способ и попроще, благо современные технологии позволят нам узнать всё и без вашего согласия, — сообщил Эрвин, приблизившись к Эрену, и порывисто развернул того к себе за плечи: — Мы можем проникнуть в его подсознание, погрузившись в сон через специальное приспособление, и узнать, что он скрывает. Вы готовы рискнуть?

— Я... Конечно! Конечно, я согласен. — Эрен охотно закивал. 

Кенни метнулся к окну, изображая попытку побега, но замер под дулом пистолета, который Эрвин одним быстрым и выверенным движением направил на него. 

— Свяжите ему руки, — распорядился Эрвин, держа неудачливого беглеца на мушке. 

— Что? Чем связать? — при виде пистолета мальчишка заметно побледнел. Если не раньше, в машине, то сейчас, в эту самую секунду, он точно должен был понять, во что ввязался. 

— Шарф. На спинке стула. Быстрее.

Эрен схватил предусмотрительно оставленный здесь кашемировый шарф и тут же очутился рядом с «Крюгером», завел тому руки за спину, зафиксировал и принялся стягивать узлы один за другим. Несмотря на видимое волнение, решимости в нем было хоть отбавляй. «Вылитый брат», — в который раз промелькнуло у Эрвина в мыслях.

— Эрен, пожалуйста, ты не понимаешь, что творишь, — продолжал увещевать «Крюгер», пытаясь заглянуть через плечо. — Некоторых вещей лучше не знать! Я делаю это ради твоего же блага, сынок!

— Я вам не сынок, — горько выплюнул Эрен, затянув очередной узел чуть сильнее, отчего «Крюгер» почти взвыл. — Не хотите ничего говорить — не надо, ваше право. Но я всё равно докопаюсь до истины!

Эрвин только собрался завести разговор о предстоящем погружении, как вдруг его ухо чуть не разорвалось от криков Ханджи. От неожиданности он вздрогнул и дернул головой — как и Кенни, который, правда, тут же мастерски сделал вид, что стянутые за спиной руки причиняют ему ощутимую боль. 

«Леви! Леви, ты где?!»

— Вы… уже погружались в такой вид сна? — немного заторможенно спросил Эрвин, параллельно с этим пытаясь сообразить, что это сейчас такое было. Что могло случиться со второй половиной команды? Сердце зачастило в груди от безотчетной тревоги.

— Ну... я как-то играл в экспериментальную игру про остров и титанов, там нас тоже погружали в какое-то подобие сна, что-то вроде следующего поколения шлемов виртуальной реальности, — сказал Эрен, отходя от «Крюгера». Кажется, мальчишка ничего не заметил.

— Отлично. По ощущениям это примерно то же самое. Но предупреждаю: господин Крюгер обучался защите подсознания у нашего специалиста — как и ваш отец. Это стандартная процедура для руководства таких крупных компаний, как «Парадисфарм». Вы тоже её скоро пройдете. — Эрен слушал его и только кивал головой, как болванчик. — Во сне нас, скорее всего, будет ожидать вооруженная защита, и мы должны будем дать ей отпор, если потребуется. — О том, что на самом деле это будут проекции самого Эрена, Эрвин, естественно, умолчал.

— Я умею стрелять, — с готовностью ответил Эрен.

 _Объект будет сам помогать отстреливать свои же проекции._ Даже если операция провалится к чертям собачьим, этот случай надолго станет главной хохмой в практике дримшеринга и лучшей шуткой среди коллег на корпоративах. Эрвин нервно усмехнулся и достал из кармана брюк телефон: пора было вызвать «господина Аккермана, специалиста по охране подсознания», а заодно и выяснить, какого черта Ханджи орет в наушник, чтобы связаться с Леви, если тот должен находиться рядом с ней. Ханджи, однако, его опередила и снова первая вышла на связь, на этот раз шепча: «Эрвин. Ты слышишь меня, Эрвин?.. Прошу, ответь!»

Дело дрянь. Ханджи не стала бы беспокоить его по пустякам, а значит, речь шла о чрезвычайной ситуации. Стараясь не выдать волнения, Эрвин велел Эрену присмотреть за «Крюгером», чтобы тот не наделал глупостей, потому что ему самому нужно ненадолго отлучиться и переговорить со специалистом. Эрен согласно качнул головой и зло уставился на дядю, словно не собирался сводить с того взгляд ни на секунду.

Эрвин поспешно вышел в коридор, на ходу прикладывая палец к наушнику:

— Что такое? Слишком много проекций?

«Нет, это… это Мари. И у неё пистолет, — тут же отозвалась Ханджи. Голос у неё заметно дрожал. — А Леви… Он н-не выходит на связь… Мы потеряли его из виду!»

Эрвина парализовало волной леденящего ужаса. Как и предсказывал Леви, он притащил сюда неуправляемую проекцию Мари, вопреки своим же обещаниям. Просто замечательно. Если Леви убили, то он может подключиться к этому уровню заново, но даже если будет действовать быстро, это всё равно займет некоторое время — время, которого у них нет. Да, второй уровень принадлежал Кенни, но спускаться дальше в глубины подсознания объекта, где проекции будут в разы агрессивнее, без такого опытного бойца и проводника, как Леви, было чистой воды самоубийством.

Эрвин с силой сжал кулаки, лихорадочно обдумывая, что им теперь делать. Что же, злиться он мог лишь на себя и свою недальновидность — Леви его предупреждал об этом. Холодный пот заструился по спине. Резко выдохнув, он наконец скомандовал:

— Действуем по запасному плану. Постарайтесь найти Леви. Возьмите машину, не бойтесь перемещаться. Мари… Мари _вас_ не тронет. Встречаемся у катерной стоянки через двадцать минут, на воде нас не достанут. Не опаздывайте! И, пожалуйста, найдите Леви, — повторил он еще раз, чтобы донести до Ханджи, насколько это важно.

Дождавшись от неё короткого «хорошо», Эрвин вернулся в кабинет.

— Надо уходить, — сказал он Эрену и подбородком указал на «Крюгера». — Сюда в любой момент могут прийти его люди. Нас будут ждать у причала на берегу Пихельзее. Там мы сможем без спешки во всем разобраться. Знаете это место?

— Да, конечно, у моего отца там припаркована яхта. 

— Прекрасно. Нам следует поторопиться. — Уперев дуло пистолета «Крюгеру» в спину, Эрвин толкнул того к выходу, вынуждая двигаться. — И даже не вздумайте дергаться, господин Крюгер. Рука у меня не дрогнет.

— Щенок, — сквозь стиснутые зубы прошипел тот. Эрвин знал, что сказано это было более чем искренне.

Пока они спускались по лестнице, Эрвин отчаянно молил все высшие силы о чуде и надеялся, что на борт они взойдут в полном составе. Ситуация неотвратимо выходила из-под контроля, и это была только его вина.

***

Звуки выстрелов затихли, и в наступившей тишине Леви отчетливо слышал собственное сбившееся дыхание. Колени болезненно ныли от постоянного перемещения на корточках, но он не обращал на это внимания. Пузатый мини-фургон доставки пиццы стал отличным прикрытием, и Леви не упустил случая в очередной раз проверить магазин своего пистолета. Эта привычка осталась с ним даже после того, как он стал включать опцию бесконечного запаса патронов и на самых пустячных операциях. Удобно — если игнорировать тот факт, что эта фича распространялась не только на всех участников разделенного сна, но и на проекции, которые его населяли.

Мысль о том, что Мари может бесконечно жать на курок, посылая в него пули, пока одна из них не угодит ему в голову, отозвалась холодной дрожью во всем теле. Или не в голову. Возможно, сначала она прострелила бы ему ногу — а потом и что-то повыше. Почему-то он не сомневался, что _эта_ Мари определенно извлекла бы из данного процесса максимум удовольствия.

Леви впервые задумался, почему её проекция именно такая. В институте Мари была старостой на потоке, на фоне большинства девушек выделялась бойким и независимым нравом, была той, кто всегда отстаивает свою точку зрения и не боится чужого осуждения. Она организовывала бесконечное количество студенческих мероприятий и вращалась среди лучших из лучших, в то время как Леви чаще всего безвылазно сидел в библиотеке, избегая скопления людей. Архитектура была его страстью, и больше всего на свете он хотел доказать себе и окружающим, что попал в Королевский институт исключительно благодаря таланту и трудолюбию.

Конечно, будущая миссис Смит никогда ему не нравилась, но в те редкие моменты, когда их дороги всё же пересекались, она была с ним мила и обходительна, не выказывала никакой неприязни, не говоря уже об открытой враждебности. Скорее, это сам Леви не проявлял ни капли дружелюбия, раз за разом мысленно отыскивая в ней недостатки и прочие подтверждения тому, что она недостойна Эрвина. Но правда была в том, что в жизни Мари не была жестокой. Её можно было назвать самоуверенной, даже немного властной — но не жестокой. Почему же подсознание Эрвина породило это ненормальное, одержимое существо, совершенно не похожее на его настоящую жену? Неужели он запомнил Мари вот такой?

Леви едва слышно вздохнул. Эрвин сказал, что разберется с этим, но что он мог сделать сейчас? Им удалось отвлечь внимание проекций от Кенни, но едва Эрен заподозрит своего дядю в предательстве, тот снова станет их главной мишенью. Леви должен расправиться с возникшей проблемой в одиночку.

Если бы Ханджи умела обращаться с оружием, то, наверное, тоже мучилась бы дилеммой, стрелять или не стрелять в покойную жену своего друга. Может, Леви бы даже спросил её совета в этом вопросе, если бы чертов наушник не затерялся где-то в машине. Черт, даже у Зика было больше шансов против Мари — он, по крайней мере, _попытался_ бы её застрелить. Леви же не был уверен, что сможет хотя бы направить пушку в её сторону.

Несомненно, Эрвин уже в курсе того, что произошло — Ханджи обязана была его проинформировать, — а это значит, что в силу вступил запасной план: укрыться от угрозы на воде. До порта было рукой подать, этот уровень не был рассчитан на дальние забеги. Трудность заключалась в том, что, пытаясь укрыться от обстрела, Леви разделился с Ханджи и Зиком и теперь не знал, как их найти, не выдав себя.

Очень осторожно он выглянул из-за багажника. Улица выглядела абсолютно пустынной — даже обычные проекции, напуганные пальбой и визгом покрышек, обходили это место стороной. На макушку давило неприятное гнетущее чувство, что все они теперь безмолвно наблюдают за ним сверху, из темных окон высоток. Выжидают, когда всё кончится. Передернув плечами, Леви подавил в себе желание поднять голову и воровато оглядеться. 

Вдоль дороги ровными рядами стояли припаркованные машины. Где-то за ними, должно быть, притаились Ханджи с Зиком, а может, и сама…

— Раз-два-три-четыре-пять, я иду тебя искать! — голос Мари прозвучал сладко и фальшиво, заставив Леви вздрогнуть и подобраться. Он крепче сжал пистолет.

_Она ненастоящая. Эрвин поймет._

Шаги раздались где-то совсем рядом. Леви затаил дыхание, пригнулся так низко, что едва не коснулся щекой асфальта, и заглянул под фургон. В узкой полосе обзора мелькнули стройные ноги в туфлях на низком ходу. Удивительно, как Мари чувствовала его, как интуитивно двигалась в ту же сторону, что и он. Лабиринты улиц не могли задержать эту аномальную проекцию надолго: Леви притягивал её к себе, как магнит. 

— Леви, выходи, достаточно этих пряток! Что за глупые игры? — в её тоне появились более нетерпеливые и раздраженные нотки. — Нам не дали договорить в прошлый раз. 

Она подбиралась всё ближе, шаг за шагом. Когда она почти обошла фургон, Леви прикрыл глаза и, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, нервно облизнул губы.

_Сейчас или никогда._

Она не успела повернуться полностью, когда Леви налетел сзади, сбив её с ног. Мари была высокой, так что он врезался в её лопатки, и они вместе повалились на асфальт. Обездвижив проекцию всем своим весом, Леви постарался перехватить её руки, в одной из которых был пистолет. Завязалась потасовка. Мари сумела перевернуться на спину и теперь, лежа под Леви, кривила лицо, так что было непонятно, хочет она расхохотаться или расплакаться. Ярко-красные от помады губы казались открытой раной, дрожащая от напряжения рука упрямо пыталась навести пистолет на цель. Раздался выстрел, от которого у Леви заложило уши, но пуля ушла в небо — уже второй раз так близко от его виска. Схватив Мари за запястье, он несколько раз с силой приложил его об асфальт, отчего та взвизгнула и разжала пальцы — пистолет отлетел в сторону. В пылу борьбы они даже не смотрели друг на друга, но теперь, тяжело дыша, Леви наконец поймал её шальной взгляд, в котором было так много: презрение, ненависть, _ревность..._

И Леви, который молчал столько лет, не выдержал:

— Почему я?! Что я тебе сделал? — Он чувствовал себя дамбой, которую прорвало. — Что я, черт возьми, тебе сделал?

Мари ничего не ответила. Просто продолжала сверлить его взглядом, и если бы им можно было убивать, то Леви был бы уже давно мертв. 

— Это всё из-за Эрвина? — продолжал он, повысив голос. — Конечно, из-за него! Но почему? Я никогда не вставал между вами. Никогда! Мы даже перестали общаться после вашей помолвки, чтобы вы могли жить «долго и счастливо», так в чём, блядь, проблема?!

Позади послышался визг тормозов.

— Леви, сюда! — крикнул Зик, распахивая заднюю дверь машины.

Леви вскочил с земли, с силой отпихнул Мари от себя, подобрал оба пистолета и бегом бросился к машине. Они тронулись еще до того, как он успел закрыть за собой дверь. Ханджи полностью вдавила педаль газа в пол и настороженно глянула в зеркало заднего вида. Леви ясно видел, как она напугана и как много вопросов ей хочется задать. 

— Сейчас налево и два квартала прямо! — рявкнул он, игнорируя настойчивые взгляды. Всплеск адреналина, вызванный дракой, еще не утих, и Леви запоздало сообразил, что Ханджи знает дорогу и без него. И вообще, пора было признать, что они с Зиком подоспели очень вовремя. Без их помощи он был бы в полном дерьме и, возможно, даже не здесь, а уже наверху, в комнате для релаксации на водяном матрасе. — Спасибо, — негромко, но отчетливо сказал он, складывая руки на груди, и добавил с досадой: — Я наушник посеял.

— Мы уже поняли, — ответил Зик и улыбнулся уголками губ. Кажется, он был очень собой доволен. _Ну еще бы._

Они лихо завернули за угол и помчались вдоль рядов офисных высоток, игнорируя все светофоры.

«Долго и счастливо, серьезно? Идиот...» — Леви мысленно дал себе подзатыльник.

Вдоль причала тянулись ряды пришвартованных судов самого разного калибра, начиная от прогулочных катеров и заканчивая океанскими яхтами, мачты которых, поскрипывая, покачивались из стороны в сторону. Свинцовые тучи на небе сгустились и почти касались брюхом земли; водная гладь Хафель отражала все оттенки серого и морщилась от шквального холодного ветра. 

Эрвин расхаживал взад-вперед около большого блестящего морского катера и уже заметно нервничал — это всегда выражалось в том, что он теребил зажим для галстука или вертел кольцо на пальце. Оказавшись рядом, Леви мрачно зыркнул на него, но ничего не сказал — они обязательно обсудят это позже, с глазу на глаз. И на этот раз Эрвин не сможет заговорить ему зубы общими фразами.

— Где объект?

— Уже в каюте. Наслаждается обществом Кенни.

— Прекрасно. — Леви пропустил вперед себя Ханджи и Зика и тоже стал взбираться на борт. — Быстрее, она точно просто так не отстанет.

В подтверждение его слов на дорогу у самого порта, чуть не врезавшись в ограждение, вылетел красный «Порше». Леви видел, как у замершего на середине пути Эрвина перехватило дыхание. Пришлось грубо дернуть его за рукав — на рефлексию и долгие печальные взгляды сейчас совершенно не было времени. 

— Не стой столбом, мать твою, Эрвин!

Вода под кормой забурлила, пошла белой пеной, и катер стал быстро отдаляться от причала. Леви выдохнул — хватка страха, сжимавшая его горло до этой самой минуты, постепенно ослабла. Это было близко. Очень близко. Мари вышла из машины и теперь стояла на самом краю причала. Пенящиеся буруны, которые оставил после себя катер, в последний раз обдали мелкими брызгами носки её туфель. Леви обернулся к Эрвину, взгляд которого был прикован к стремительно уменьшающейся фигурке на берегу.

— «Долго и счастливо»? — кричала во всё горло Мари, продолжая их неоконченный разговор. — «Счастливо»?! Думаешь, я глухая и не могу отличить имя «Мари» от «Леви» в его сонном бормотании? — Она зло рассмеялась, а затем принялась утирать лицо тыльной стороной ладони. Она плакала, не пытаясь это скрыть.

До них еще долетали отдельные выкрики «Эрвин», «таблетки», «не случайность», но вскоре голос Мари полностью потонул в шуме моторного двигателя, а её силуэт растворился в тумане. Леви отвернулся и с трудом сглотнул подкативший к горлу горький ком, чувствуя, что всё это для него слишком — слишком много личного, откровенного. От желания, чтобы всё это оказалось просто дурным сном, захотелось рассмеяться. Эрвин стоял рядом как статуя, его остекленелый взгляд замер на одной точке. О чем он думал? Вспоминал, как называл Мари именем Леви, или лихорадочно обдумывал, как обставить дело так, чтобы всё это выглядело не более чем бредом свихнувшейся проекции? 

В каком-то смысле они с Эрвином отныне квиты, если учесть, как тот бесцеремонно ворвался в его сон.

Леви тяжело прислонился к борту. От перспективы снова встретить покойную миссис Смит — на этот раз во сне Кенни — его замутило. 

— Можешь сильно не гнать, Ханджи, — бросил он через плечо, чувствуя, как от недавней перестрелки в висках пульсирует усталость. — Это был единственный рабочий катер.

Они неспешно плыли по центру озера. Ханджи поставила катер на автопилот, и вся команда собралась в каюте. После промозглого ветра и сумерек снаружи, здесь было тепло и уютно. Эрвин вернул самообладание и теперь проводил короткий инструктаж. Он представил Эрену Леви, Ханджи и Зика как специалистов и своих доверенных лиц из отдела охраны подсознания, которые готовы вместе с ним разоблачить господина Крюгера и его тайные замыслы. Эрен, открыв рот, лишь изумленно моргал. Даже Зик, который смотрел исключительно в пол и с маниакальным упорством наглаживал свои искусственные усы, его нисколько не смутил: Эрен просто не обращал на него внимания. Связанный уже настоящей веревкой «Крюгер» весь извивался на стуле, пытаясь высвободить руки, и жевал кляп. Наблюдая весь этот спектакль, Леви впервые отдал Кенни должное — играл и имитировал тот превосходно, возразить тут было нечего. Вот по кому, как и по Ди Каприо, точно плакал «Оскар».

— Господин Йегер, — обратился к Эрену Леви и заметил краем глаза, как на это обращение привычно дернулся Зик. — Сложно сказать, с чем именно мы столкнемся, когда погрузимся в подсознание вашего дяди. Придется работать с тем, что мы там найдем. В связи с этим вы должны будете полностью довериться нам и беспрекословно выполнять все приказы, какими бы странными они вам ни показались. Это понятно?

— Да, да, конечно.

— Во сне всё будет очень нестабильно. Постарайтесь держаться поближе ко мне и другим членам команды.

— Хорошо, я всё понял, господин Аккерман. 

— Что ж, приступим. — На этих словах Кенни дернулся еще несколько раз и протестующе замычал, мотая головой.

Они устроились на полукруглом диване. Посередине небольшого столика, на котором, должно быть, обычно стоял кулер для шампанского, расположился ПЭСИВ. Ханджи любезно пришла Эрену на помощь и ввела ему иглу в вену. Зик ассистировал «Крюгеру». Всё было готово. Леви посмотрел в сторону Эрвина и поймал на себе его взгляд. Другие, возможно, и не почувствовали этого, но атмосфера в каюте стала еще напряженнее. Леви не знал, было бы ему легче, если бы вся команда слышала то, что сказала Мари, потому что тогда бы он не остался один на один с этим мучительным откровением. Несомненно, Эрвин думал о том же самом — Леви видел его смятение, которое тот пытался замаскировать под волнение перед погружением, видел, как бегали его глаза, а руки тянулись к зажиму для галстука. Леви читал Эрвина как открытую книгу, и от этого его собственное сердце глухо и быстро билось в груди.

— Сладких снов, мальчики, — сказала Ханджи перед тем, как нажать на большую центральную кнопку, и сознание Леви провалилось в глухую, удушливую темноту.


	5. Chapter 5

Несмотря на порывы ветра, бушующего на вершине многоэтажного здания, Кенни сразу смог прикурить. Пламя зажигалки с изображением полуголой Джессики Рэббит вспыхнуло неестественно ярким, красно-фиолетовым светом и жадно облизнуло кончик сигариллы.

Эрвин отупело наблюдал за этим нехитрым процессом, едва осознавая себя и происходящее вокруг. Перед глазами так и застыла сцена того, как красный «Порше» — та самая машина, в которой утонула Мари — лихо выезжает на прибережную трассу. Между тем приближался самый ответственный этап миссии, кульминация, требующая максимальной отдачи, и Эрвин не мог позволить себе и дальше пребывать в таком несобранном состоянии.

Он украдкой проверил свой тотем. От прикосновения крупный камень в кольце начал переливаться всеми оттенками зеленого — от светло-бирюзового до изумрудного, — что так некстати напомнило ему о глазах Мари. 

— Дохрена охраны по внешнему периметру и у входа, и неизвестно еще сколько внутри, босс, — отчитался Кенни, стукнув Эрвина по плечу и отдавая бинокль.

От здания «Парадисфарма» их отделяло несколько безликих новостроек. С крыши многоэтажки было очень удобно наблюдать за тем, что творится вокруг. Через мощные линзы объектива Эрвин увидел пару десятков проекций, полностью подготовленных и вооруженных. В своих защитных костюмах они были похожи на спецназовцев. 

— Даже я с большой опаской пытался бы во сне взломать мозг человеку с фамилией Крюгер, — хохотнул Кенни, перекатывая пожеванную сигариллу из одного уголка рта в другой.

— Что-то не припомню вас на катере, — сказал Эрен, с подозрением поглядывая на него, что было неудивительно: на этом уровне сна Кенни принял свой естественный облик. 

— Тц. Я за рулем был.

— Все по местам, нельзя терять время, — скомандовал Эрвин, привлекая всеобщее внимание. Что ж, эта засада из проекций была как нельзя кстати, ведь он не собирался пускать на борт вертолета Зика Йегера, и сейчас тот об этом узнает.

Зик стоял в паре метров от него и нервно проверял своё снаряжение, пока облаченные в черную военную униформу Леви и Эрен уже направлялись в сторону вертолета, который стоял на посадочной площадке неподалеку.

— Вы двое поедете туда на мотоциклах, — сказал Эрвин непререкаемым тоном, проигнорировав изумленные взгляды Зика и Кенни. — Отвлечете часть охраны на себя. Да, — он поднял руку в останавливающем жесте, и Зик поперхнулся своими возражениями, — я знаю, что изначально план был другим, но нам придется разделиться: действовать надо, исходя из текущего положения дел. А текущее положение дел — это скопище вооруженных проекций, которые хотят сожрать нас заживо. Если мы разделимся, у нас будет шанс прорваться сверху и провести Эрена в подвал, — последние слова он произнес с нажимом, надеясь как можно более убедительно преподнести свои аргументы. — Вы обещали подчиняться _всем_ моим приказам, господин Йегер, — добавил он, не боясь, что Эрен их услышит: лопасти вертолета уже пришли в движение, постепенно наполняя посадочную площадку шумом, ветром и пылью.

Кенни безразлично хмыкнул и сплюнул бычок на пол. Порыв ветра тут же подхватил его и унес в сторону призрачных серо-голубых стекляшек, тянущихся ровным строем до самого горизонта.

— Эй, усатый. Швыряться метко умеешь? Стрелял ты, конечно, на троечку...

— Ну... в юности бейсболом занимался, был подающим.

— Отлично, тогда будешь подкидывать нашим друзьям крышесносные подарочки. — Под «подарочками» Кенни, очевидно, подразумевал ручные гранаты, которыми были нашпигованы сумки, лежащие в заднем отсеке вертолета.

Зик пригладил свои пышные усы и, глядя в спину направляющемуся в сторону посадочной площадки Кенни, напряженно сказал:

— Господин Смит, на пару слов.

Эрвин метнул взгляд в сторону вертолета — Леви настороженно следил за ними из кабины пилота, не понимая причину заминки. Его губы беззвучно шевелились: видимо, он давал последние наставления сидящему рядом Эрену. Тот, судя по его дезориентированному виду, едва ли понимал, что ему показывают на карте с планировкой многоэтажной громады, которую они вот-вот собирались штурмовать.

Они отошли к высокому каменному парапету. Пронизывающий ветер трепал их волосы, пробирался под плотную ткань черной униформы, пока гудящий шум вертолета закладывал уши.

— Я верю, что ваше решение разделиться обосновано и продиктовано здравым смыслом, — спокойно сказал Зик, щурясь в направлении «Парадисфарма». — Но вы и сами понимаете, что это, вероятно, помешает мне проследить за самим моментом внедрения, а ведь именно за этим я здесь… Я выполню ваше распоряжение, господин Смит, однако перед тем, как мы разделимся, позвольте сказать вам одну вещь. — Он полностью повернулся к Эрвину. — Я очень соболезную вашей утрате, но надеюсь, что смерть жены не повлияет на наш уговор. 

У Эрвина пересохло в горле.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Ваши эмоции не должны влиять на качество работы. Поймите — месть её не вернет, а мой отец уже и так достаточно наказан за свои грехи.

Эрвина будто обухом по голове ударили, от услышанного по венам словно хлынула ледяная вода. Он как вкопанный застыл на месте. Всё это время Зик… знал? Знал и выбрал его для этой операции? В голове разорвалась граната из вопросов. Черт возьми, не успел он отойти от одних потрясений, как на него градом посыпались следующие.

Зик почти смущенно почесал указательным пальцем за ухом, и этот жест явственно выдавал его в усатом незнакомце. 

— А вы что же, думали, что я не в курсе вашей ситуации? — В его голосе читалась нотка сочувствия, но без снисхождения или жалости.

Эрвин молчал.

— Господин Смит, вы меня удивляете. Мне известно о людях, которых я нанимаю, _всё_. Я шел ва-банк, вверяя судьбу нашей компании в ваши руки, но это был оправданный риск. Был и, надеюсь, остается таковым. Вы в своем деле профессионал, и я посчитал, что мне не стоит беспокоиться: личное — это личное, а работа — это работа. Поэтому, пожалуйста, позаботьтесь об Эрене, пока меня не будет рядом. 

— Мы готовы к отправлению! — крикнул Леви, высовываясь из кабины пилота. Эрвин, скорее, угадал, что он сказал, чем услышал: шум работающего мотора заглушал всё вокруг.

Зик ободряюще похлопал Эрвина по плечу и нагнал Кенни, который, взяв сумку с боеприпасами, уже скрылся за дверью, ведущей внутрь здания. Когда Эрвин сел в вертолет, от него не укрылось то, как Леви облегченно выдохнул.

— Пристегнись, — кинул тот через плечо и положил руку на штурвал. Эрен протянул ему наушники.

Вертолет оторвался от земли, и Эрвин обреченно откинулся в кресле, пытаясь унять предательскую дрожь. Дышалось тяжело, и это было вовсе не следствием набора высоты или изменения давления, а отчаянием, которое навалилось на грудь тяжелой могильной плитой.

Трудно было поверить в то, что Зик всё это время видел его насквозь и всё равно рискнул довериться. Как он там сказал? Его отец уже достаточно наказан за свои грехи?.. Может и так, но он жив, а Мари — мертва.

Внутренний голос, до этого уверенно понукавший двигаться вперед к своей цели, теперь молчал. Эрвин был на распутье; он понимал, что никто не сделает этот выбор за него.

Приземление было настолько мягким, что Эрвин, усилием воли заставивший себя сосредоточиться на происходящем, невольно задался вопросом, существует ли в мире хоть что-то, чего Леви не умеет. Двигатель наконец смолк, и они смогли снять наушники. На посадочной площадке «Парадисфарма» было пусто. Его расчет оказался верным: охрана со всего периметра стекалась к центральному входу, привлеченная рокотом мотоциклов и — Эрвин прислушался — взрывами гранат.

— Куда вы отправили остальных? — спросил Эрен, спрыгнув из кабины на землю. — Разве они не должны были лететь с нами?

— Они — приманка, — коротко пояснил Эрвин. — Иначе проекции преследовали бы нас всю дорогу.

Они устремились к выходу, ведущему к лестницам, держа автоматы наготове. Леви замыкал их небольшую процессию. Благодаря этому Эрвин ощущал себя в безопасности даже здесь, на чужой территории, где их в любой момент могли атаковать — кто-кто, а Леви уж точно будет последним, кто воткнет нож в спину. Ему Эрвин доверял без остатка.

Перед тем как проникнуть в здание, Леви нервно обшарил взглядом округу. У Эрвина невольно кольнуло сердце — таким затравленным был у того вид. Здесь звуки пальбы становились всё отчетливее и, взлетая вверх по лестничным пролетам тугими спиралями, эхом отражались от пустых белых стен. Они бегом спускались по металлической лестнице, которая грохотала от их шагов, как пустая консервная банка. 

Здание едва заметно вибрировало, и эта дрожь отдавалась в ногах, затылке и на кончиках пальцев. Беспокойство и внутренний тремор удваивали и без того неприятное ощущение тряски, но Эрвин знал, что это лучшее, на что они могли рассчитывать: условия, в которых произошло второе погружение, были далеко не самыми комфортными. Катер постоянно качался на волнах, а вместе с ним — и их тела, которые сейчас мирно лежали в полутемной каюте.

До первого этажа им так и не встретилась ни одна проекция, но по мере того как они спускались шум усиливался, и напряжение Эрвина росло вместе с ним. Затылком он чувствовал тяжелое дыхание мальчишки, который неотступно следовал за ним, не задавая лишних вопросов.

«Босс, — раздалось в наушнике, — внизу почти всё чисто».

— Спасибо, Кенни, — сказал Эрвин и нахмурился. Значит, Кенни с Зиком всё же успели добраться сюда вовремя. Даже расчистили им путь. Слаженная командная работа, ничего не скажешь. Что же, если они окажутся в подвальной лаборатории все вместе, Эрвину придется импровизировать. 

В холле их взору предстало поистине впечатляющее зрелище. Сквозь легкую завесу дыма проступали следы разрушительной стычки: тут и там валялись неподвижные тела, присыпанные обломками мебели и припорошенные крошкой разбитого стекла, стойка ресепшена была разворочена, а стены — изрешечены пулями, словно расшитое бисерным узором полотно. В воздухе стоял въедливый запах дыма.

Почти у выхода из здания Эрвин заметил Зика, спрятавшегося за большой белой колонной. В зубах у него была зажата чека. Он метко швырнул гранату в небольшую группу вооруженных мужчин, которые спешили к нему с автоматами наперевес. Вслед за взрывом раздались громкие крики. Зик повернулся и напряженно кивнул Эрвину, словно говоря, что всё под контролем. 

На производстве, которое располагалось в самой глубине здания, им попалась лишь пара проекций, от которых Леви моментально избавился. Они бежали мимо огромных цистерн, насосов, застекленных хранилищ с колбами и пробирками, конвейеров и металлических труб, которые стальными змеями ползли вдоль стен. Тут и там на крючках висели костюмы химзащиты, напоминающие пустые инопланетные оболочки. Их быстрым шагам вторили гудящие люминесцентные лампы. Здание стало потряхивать гораздо ощутимее, и Эрвин не мог не задаваться вопросом, что, черт возьми, творится уровнем выше.

Они уже почти достигли лестницы, ведущей в подвальные лаборатории, когда Эрвин услышал _это_. Не сбавляя темпа, он задрал голову к потолку и заметил, что Леви сделал то же самое. Там, в темной высоте, пространство наполнялось гулкими замедленными звуками музыки и голосом Энни Леннокс.

_...Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree…_

«Вы тоже это слышите? — после короткой трескотни послышался голос Кенни в наушниках. — Ханджи уже врубила ебаную дискотеку восьмидесятых! А я еще даже не успел принарядиться для танцев».

Эрвин выругался сквозь зубы и стиснул кулаки.

_Слишком рано._

— Почему так рано?! — рявкнул Леви, вторя его мыслям. Он всё еще глядел вверх, будто ответ на вопрос должен был вот-вот появиться прямо на потолке. — У нас в запасе три недели на этом уровне!

— Должно быть, у Ханджи что-то стряслось, — ответил Эрвин, стараясь держать эмоции в узде. Эрен не должен был почувствовать и капли их неуверенности. — Она пустит по ПЭСИВу пробуждающую смесь, как только песня закончится.

— Сколько у нас времени?

Эрвин быстро посчитал в уме:

— Не больше пятидесяти минут.

— Блядь, — не сдержался Леви.

— Господин Смит, я ничего не понимаю. Что всё это значит? Мы теперь не успеем?.. — несмотря на растерянность, мальчишка послушно бежал между ними и даже не думал останавливаться.

— Не стоит беспокоиться. Во время подобных операций в любой момент что-то может пойти не так, это естественно, но на то мы и профессионалы, что у нас всегда есть план «Б». Мы любой ценой доберемся до тайн Крюгера, это я вам обещаю!

Судя по всему, эти слова убедили Эрена, и Эрвин ободряюще улыбнулся ему. В действительности же никакого плана «Б» не было — что тут сделаешь, когда Ханджи на первом уровне вот-вот разбудит их? — а если и был, то заключался лишь в том, чтобы бежать как можно быстрее. 

— Приготовьте вашу карточку-ключ, господин Йегер, — сказал Леви. — Мы уже почти на месте. 

Лестница спряталась за поворотом сразу после просторного помещения с варочными котлами, автоклавом и фармацевтическим реактором, на панели которого все кнопки горели красным. Широкие ступени ныряли в темноту, как на дно колодца, а в конце виднелась дверь. От главной тайны руководителей «Парадисфарма» их отделяли всего несколько шагов.

— Это она?.. — прошептал Эрен, глядя на мигающие красным и зеленым кнопки на дисплее электромагнитного замка, и вмиг рванул вниз. Торопливо приложил карточку к сенсорной панели. Целую секунду они втроем зачарованно смотрели на заветную дверь, которая должна была вот-вот... Но ничего не произошло. Эрен приложил карту еще раз, и еще, после чего неверяще оглянулся на Эрвина.

_…Travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something..._

— Нет времени, — кратко сказал Леви и, оттеснив Йегера-младшего подальше, несколько раз выстрелил в сенсорную панель и напоследок — для верности — в дверную ручку. Финальным аккордом взлома стал мощный удар ногой. Дверь распахнулась и ударилась о стену. Где-то наверху, может, в холле, раздался механический вой сирены. Никто не обратил на это внимания.

Вопреки ожиданиям, за дверью снова показался коридор, темный и узкий. По обе стороны тянулись ряды наполовину приоткрытых дверей, ведущих в лаборатории, от которых тянуло непонятно откуда взявшимся сквозняком. Потолок, казалось, опускался с каждым шагом всё ниже и ниже. Единственным источником света была маленькая овальная лампа, тускло мигающая над дверью в самом конце коридора. Эрвин понятия не имел, каким фильмом ужасов Леви вдохновился для создания макета этой части здания, но атмосфера здесь царила мрачная и удушающая, пугающая до мурашек по коже.

Глаза Эрена распахнулись шире, и Эрвин замер, невольно задержав дыхание. Протяжная мелодия и вой сирены словно отошли на задний план, звуки выстрелов затихли, и даже мелко трясущиеся стены больше не чувствовались так отчетливо. «Зарождение идеи, — с каким-то благоговением подумал Эрвин, — оно произойдет _прямо сейчас_ ». Волосы на коротко остриженном затылке встали дыбом от осознания хрупкости этого момента.

Эрен сделал несколько неуверенных шагов вперед, не отрывая взгляда от двери. Эрвин и Леви последовали за ним, стараясь держаться на два шага позади и ступать как можно тише. Под ногами неприятно захрустело, и Эрен опустил взгляд.

— Это что… таблетки? — удивленно спросил он, рассматривая россыпь красных капсул на кафельном полу.

Эрвина прошиб холодный пот, сердце ухнуло в живот и тут же забилось в горле. Не было нужды наклоняться и поднимать небольшую белую баночку, из которой они высыпались. Он прекрасно знал, какую надпись увидит на её этикетке.

«Ванднидазол».

Не было слышно ни шороха, ни звука шагов, но всем своим нутром Эрвин вмиг почувствовал: в коридоре их уже больше, чем трое. За спиной раздался щелчок предохранителя.

 _Леви_.

В проеме выбитой двери стояла Мари. Свет с лестницы делал её силуэт почти черным и невероятно четким. Она прицелилась, и это было хуже, чем любой из всех его предыдущих ночных кошмаров. Ничто не заставляло внутренности Эрвина так скручиваться от страха, как дуло пистолета, направленное на беззащитный затылок Леви.

Всё происходило как в замедленной съемке. Время лениво ворочалось в пространстве, минуты замедлили свой ход. Собственное тело показалось Эрвину невозможно тяжелым и неповоротливым, словно он двигался под водой, когда стремился оттолкнуть Леви с линии огня.

Мари выстрелила, и секунды, будто по чужой команде, вновь затикали в едином ритме с его заполошно бьющимся сердцем.

Здание резко накренилось вправо, и Эрвин с Леви кубарем покатились по гладкому полу прямо в распахнувшуюся дверь ближайшей лаборатории. Внутри царил хаос: шкафы, столы, стулья, подчиняясь силе гравитации, с противным скрежетом заскользили к дальней стене вслед за полетевшими к ней колбами, микроскопами и прочим лабораторным оборудованием. Послышался звон стекла и чей-то безотчетный вопль — вероятно, это был Эрен.

«Вы там живы? — раздалось в наушнике, когда грохот стих. — Едрить её налево, эту Шумахершу очкастую!»

Эрвин едва ли понял, что сказал Кенни — боль в правом плече ослепляла, и неудачное приземление на осколки реторт и пробирок не шло ни в какое с ней сравнение. Не мешкая, Леви оттащил его в укрытие, под один из лабораторных столов. Рана оказалась неглубокой, но жгла огнем и кровоточила — кровь мгновенно пропитала ткань водолазки и начала стекать по руке, которой Эрвин пытался её зажать. То, что пуля прошла навылет, лишь немного задев мягкие ткани бицепса, было слабым утешением, но, что гораздо важнее, Леви остался цел. Тем временем тот отстегнул набедренный ремень, к которому крепилась кобура, и быстрым уверенным движением, словно каждый божий день имел дело с оказанием первой медицинской помощи, перетянул им область над раной.

Эрвин стиснул зубы, превозмогая боль и умоляя себя собраться. Как же он, черт возьми, мог так облажаться? Споткнуться на финишной прямой — хуже не придумаешь. Если они потерпят неудачу, то это будет исключительно на его совести. 

— Не время, Эрвин, возьми себя в руки, — шепотом шикнул Леви, словно прочел его мысли.

Когда гравитация пришла в норму — судя по всему, Ханджи выровняла катер, — у двери послышались неторопливые шаги. 

— Как ты, Эрвин? Надеюсь, не сильно задело, — по голосу Мари было неясно, спрашивает она серьезно или издевается. — Никогда в жизни не видела, чтобы ты так самоотверженно кого-то защищал… Мне даже стало интересно, бросился бы ты так на помощь мне. Скажем, на меня кинулся бы какой-нибудь сумасшедший с ножом. Такое бывает. Постоянно в новостях показывают. Впрочем, мы не обо мне говорим, а о тебе.

Шаги замерли где-то на середине комнаты. Эрвин был уверен, что Мари уже сообразила, где они прячутся. Просто не торопилась обнаружить их укрытие, играя с ними, как кошка со своей добычей, прежде чем убить.

— Сейчас мы говорим о тебе, о тебе... — Снова наступила опасная тишина. — Вы не виделись столько лет, но ты готов пожертвовать собой, чтобы спасти его. Это впечатляет, знаешь ли. Так отчаянно уговаривал его присоединиться к операции, не принимал отказа, радовался как ребенок, когда он согласился.

Эрвин почувствовал, как на лбу и над губой собирается пот. Больше всего на свете он мечтал выскочить из-под стола и одним метким выстрелом заставить проекцию замолчать, но знал, что, когда увидит её — увидит Мари, — что-то в нем обязательно дрогнет. Леви сидел, прислонившись затылком к задней перегородке, и крепко сжимал магазин автомата. Он смотрел на Эрвина с непонятным выражением лица.

— А до этого был Берлин. Ты помнишь, Эрвин? С чего тебе вообще тогда пришла идея переехать из Лондона в Берлин? — Эрвин прикусил губу. Нет, он не помнил. Ему просто хотелось переехать, попробовать что-то новое. Да и предложений по работе в области дримшеринга в Берлине было намного больше. — Мы переехали спустя полгода после того, как ты узнал от кого-то, что в Берлин переехал _Леви_.

Эрвин мог бы возразить, что это было совпадение чистой воды, но что-то подсказывало ему, что отныне все его слова — пустой звук. «Это подсознание, Эрвин, — вспомнил он слова Леви, который теперь взирал на него со смесью потрясения и неверия, — ты не можешь его контролировать».

— Думаешь, я поверю, что это обычное стечение обстоятельств? — Эрвин отчетливо представил, как Мари качает головой. — Если бы наш дорогой Леви переехал в Австралию, то через год и мы бы уже были там. Будем говорить начистоту: сбежал ты от него лишь один раз, тогда, в Брайтоне, испугался, а всё остальное время пытался догнать.

Совсем рядом раздались шаги, а затем — глухой звук, прямо над их головами: стучали дулом пистолета по столешнице. Леви судорожно втянул носом воздух. Прятки кончились.

— Эй, Эрвин, слышишь меня? А твой архитектор знает, что в своих снах ты раскладываешь его на рабочем столе? — вкрадчиво поинтересовалась Мари. — Какие там еще горизонтальные поверхности были в твоих влажных эротических фантазиях? Или вертикальные... Точно, был душ! А, нет, прошу прощения, в душе уже _он_ имел тебя.

— …хватит! — кажется, они сказали это одновременно. И так же одновременно сделали рывок, чтобы выбраться из-под стола. 

Секунда на то, чтобы встать, еще секунда на то, чтобы оправиться от боли в плече, полсекунды на разворот и миг, чтобы встретиться с Мари взглядом прежде, чем та успеет поднять пистолет.

Выстрел прозвучал, как раскат грома.

Она вскрикнула, споткнулась, удивленно распахнула устремленные на Эрвина глаза и, схватившись за живот, рухнула на пол. 

— Что здесь, мать вашу, происходит? — Кенни опустил пистолет, стоя в дверях лаборатории. За его спиной маячил Зик. — Вы чё с ней пиздите вообще? Кто работу будет доделывать? Эта телка, — он мотнул головой куда-то вверх, — не будет петь вечно! Где объект?

— Блядь, — тихо сказал Леви, глядя на лужу крови, которая медленно растекалась под Мари. Та едва заметно шевелила губами, и Кенни направил на неё пистолет в намерении добить.

— Нет, стой, — резко остановил его Эрвин. Собственный голос показался ему чужим. — Мне нужно поговорить с ней. Идите вперед, найдите Эрена и продолжайте дальше по плану. 

— Что? Какого хрена? — Кенни недовольно упер руки в бока и оскалился.

— Идем, — холодно сказал ему Леви. — Оставим их.

— Да с хрена ли?.. — Кенни возмутился, но послушался. — Ладно, черт с вами. 

Эрвин тяжело рухнул на колени рядом с проекцией, ощущая, как боль эхом отдается по всему телу. Мари, бледная и напуганная, прерывисто дышала и напрасно пыталась зажать руками смертельную рану. 

Зик всё еще мешкал, стоя на пороге. В его пристальном взгляде не было осуждения — наоборот, он, похоже, сочувствовал Эрвину, видя, как тот барахтается в собственной боли, жалкий и ничтожный в своей жажде мести. Вот как всё получилось: случай решил всё за него. И единственное, что Эрвин мог сделать, чтобы окончательно не втоптать себя и свою репутацию в грязь, — это остаться здесь, со своим «личным», и не мешать ходу работы. Может, когда-нибудь он найдет в себе достаточно сил, чтобы простить, но пока отказ от мести уже был для него огромным шагом.

Наконец Зик примирительно кивнул, как будто до этого они вели долгий изнурительный диалог, и ушел, оставив Эрвина еще раз переживать свою потерю — по крайней мере, на этот раз он был не один.

— Эрвин, — глухо позвала Мари, и Эрвина пробрала дрожь от её голоса, такого знакомого, родного, но нереального. Это всего лишь игры его подсознания. Она — не Мари. Гнев ушел, и все эмоции разом улеглись в нем, пришли к единому знаменателю. Наверное, стоило расценивать это как прощание, которого у них не было. — Ты злишься? 

— Зачем ты всё это устроила? 

— Мне казалось, что я помогаю тебе.

— Помогаешь? Ты хотела убить Леви.

— Извини. Я думала, что так ты… — Она закашлялась, повернув голову набок. Из угла рта по подбородку потекла струйка крови. — Я думала, что тебе станет проще… Знаешь, я часто размышляла о том, что было бы с нами, если бы мы оставили надежды на ребенка.

— Мари…

— Нам ведь не обязательно было заводить собственного, можно было взять из детского дома или сделать искусственное оплодотворение… Но это выходило для тебя за рамки «нормальности». Тебе было важно, чтобы мы были как все, ты всегда обращал много внимания на то, что говорили окружающие, нуждался в их одобрении. Всё должно было быть по правилам, и ребенок был частью этих правил… Прости, что разочаровала тебя.

— Не говори так, прошу. — Эрвин взял её холодную, испачканную кровью руку в свою и сжал. — Я правда любил тебя.

— Я знаю, — хрипло сказала Мари и снова закашлялась. Из её горла вырывались булькающие звуки. — Знаю. Но не так, как мог бы полюбить _его_ , если бы разрешил себе.

У Эрвина перехватило горло. Вот почему эта проекция была такой странной и вела себя так агрессивно, вот почему с такой одержимостью пыталась избавиться от Леви при каждом их погружении — в ней воплотились все его страхи и неприятие природы своих чувств. Понимание этого обрушилось на Эрвина со всей тяжестью, оглушив волной невыносимого стыда и вины.

— …И даже если бы однажды ты действительно захотел ребенка, которого он никогда не сможет тебе подарить — ты бы не стал любить его меньше за это. — Мари ласково, ободряюще улыбнулась. — Так ведь?

— Нет. — Эрвин покачал головой и почувствовал, как защипало в глазах. — Не стал бы.

Мари тяжело вздохнула, коротко застонала от боли, прижимаясь лбом к его животу.

— Неприятно быть заменой, знаешь ли… — невнятно прошептала она усталым, сонным голосом.

Сверху оглушительно загрохотало, с потолка посыпалась мелкая труха, и Эрвин инстинктивно склонился ниже, прикрывая Мари собой. Упавшие на пол колбы и реторты снова задребезжали разбитыми боками.

Слова раскаяния готовы были выплеснуться наружу, когда он немного отстранился, — да так и замерли на губах. Мари неподвижно лежала на боку, смежив веки, и в его объятиях выглядела маленькой и очень хрупкой. Казалось, она просто спит.

Сердце беспощадно зашлось в груди от дикой тоски, и Эрвин замер на мгновение, боясь, что не справится с накатившими эмоциями. Ни в морге, ни на похоронах его не душила такая безысходная горечь, как сейчас.

— Доброй ночи, — сказал он, прижимаясь губами к прохладному лбу. Он всегда так делал перед тем, как Мари отправлялась в постель.

Пульсация в плече утихла, тело онемело, и Эрвин почти не почувствовал боли, когда потолок подвальной лаборатории наконец обрушился на него, погребая под собой все его сожаления о прошлом и страхи перед будущим.

***

Эрен лежал без сознания в соседней разгромленной лаборатории. Видимо, не удержал равновесия и ударился головой об стол, когда здание накренилось. Около его виска красовалась большая красная шишка.

— Господин Йегер, — громко позвал Кенни, присаживаясь рядом с мальчишкой и тряся его за плечо. — Господин Йегер, вы меня слышите?

— Да? — Эрен зашевелился и расфокусированным взглядом обвел всех вокруг. — Что произошло?

— Что последнее вы помните? — спросил Леви.

— Здание начало шататься, как при землетрясении, и я не устоял на ногах. Дальше… ничего. Это всё.

— Ясно. Вы можете идти? — Леви протянул ему руку и помог подняться. — Здание шатается из-за того, что наши тела на катере, помните?

— Да. Катер. Мы во сне моего дяди.

Леви облегченно выдохнул — слава богу, мальчишка всё помнит. Можно было продолжать операцию.

— Тогда нам стоит поторопиться, — прошипел он сквозь зубы, изо всех сил прислушиваясь к витающей в воздухе песне. — Господин Йегер, вы должны открыть последнюю дверь. Быстрее!

Не нужно было повторять дважды — всё еще пошатываясь от удара головой, Эрен бросился обратно в коридор. Кенни, Зик и Леви следовали за ним по пятам. Стоило приложить карту-ключ к сенсорной панели, как та загорелась зеленым светом, и дверь, механически щелкнув, моментально открылась. 

В отличие от остальных комнат, это была не лаборатория, а личный кабинет. Казалось, гравитация была над ним не властна, потому что вся мебель — ряд шкафов, забитых книгами, папками-скоросшивателями и какими-то склянками, напольная лампа и крепкий дубовый стол с золотой именной табличкой «Гриша Йегер» — была в абсолютном порядке и устойчиво стояла на своих местах.

— Это... — Эрен прошел на середину комнаты. — Личный кабинет моего отца? Это то, что скрывал от меня дядя Крюгер?..

Никто ему не ответил и даже не вошел следом. Дальше Эрен должен был действовать и думать только сам. В считанные секунды он оказался у стола, на котором помимо именной таблички лежала ветхая больничная карта. На лицевой стороне от руки синими чернилами было выведено имя — «Карла Йегер». Эрен открыл пухлую папку и пролистал несколько страниц, поджав нижнюю губу. Вид у него был несчастный.

Для создания бутафории вроде больничной карты Леви приложил особые усилия: все бумаги с отчетами, анализами и предположительным диагнозом Карлы в действительности основывались на её истории болезни. С этим подсобил Зик, так что даже лечащий врач Карлы не сразу обнаружил бы подделку. Форма согласия на экспериментальное лечение лежала в самом конце подшивки. На каждом бланке красовался логотип «Парадисфарма». Подписи Карлы не было.

— Я надеялся не дожить до того дня, когда ты узнаешь об этом, — послышался усталый голос из темного угла комнаты, и Эрен испуганно обернулся, недоумевая, как раньше не заметил здесь другого человека. — Но всё тайное рано или поздно становится явным. 

Гриша Йегер сидел в инвалидном кресле и сочувственно смотрел на Эрена; его кожа была испещрена морщинами и плотно обтягивала лицо, а руки лежали на коленях, будто он был закован в невидимые наручники — перед Эреном сидел одинокий старик, преисполненный сожалений.

— Папа?... Что всё это значит? — Эрен поднял в воздух медицинскую карту.

— Твоя мама была частью эксперимента. 

— Какого ещё эксперимента?

Гриша не ответил. Он опустил голову, его плечи затряслись. Казалось, что он плачет, но глаза оставались сухими.

— Какого эксперимента, папа? — изменившимся тоном спросил Эрен снова, и стены здания затряслись, несколько книг с грохотом упало на пол, а колбы в шкафах опасно зазвенели.

— Это было экспериментальное лечение, — выдавил Гриша, и его лицо мучительно исказилось, как будто ему было невыносимо трудно произносить это вслух. — Мы давали ей один препарат… Он показывал такие хорошие результаты у тестируемых, что я… — севшим голосом продолжал он, и с каждым его словом грудь Эрена вздымалась всё тяжелее и тревожнее. — Я не хотел слышать о тех случаях, когда он вызывал сильные побочные эффекты… понимал, что нужно менять формулу, проводить новые клинические исследования, но решил закрыть на всё глаза, и твоя мама… — Гриша беспомощно вскинул сухую тонкую кисть и указал ею на папку с историей болезни своей покойной жены. В руках Эрена та ходила ходуном. — Кто мог знать, что Карла окажется в группе тех нескольких человек, на которых лекарство подействовало _не так_?! — вскрикнул он в отчаянии.

Очередной мощный толчок сотряс белые стены, и здание затряслось, как при сильном землетрясении.

— Твоя мама умерла из-за моей халатности, — глухо подытожил Гриша. — Её смерть — это полностью моя вина.

Эрен медленно осел на пол, придавленный тяжестью сказанных слов. На его лице отразился весь ужас понимания. Гриша продолжал говорить и заламывать руки, и чем дольше Эрен смотрел на больничную карту матери, тем больше обозначался гневный залом меж темных густых бровей, тем сильнее сжимались его пальцы. По смуглым щекам потекли жгучие злые слёзы.

— Теперь, когда ты возьмешь управление «Парадисфармом» на себя, — безучастно продолжал Гриша, — я надеюсь, что…

— Нет, нет, нет, — как заведенный повторял Эрен, не желая слушать отца. Он сдавленно всхлипывал, скорчившись над папкой со страшной правдой, хранящейся внутри.

— Зик первым догадался, что не вся деятельность компании соответствует задокументированным отчетам. Если бы я не отстранил его, он бы обязательно докопался до правды… и только ему известно, что бы он сделал с этим знанием. Возможно, рассказал бы тебе, а может, тоже захотел бы оградить от боли. Ведь он так любит тебя...

— Зик… — всхлипнул Эрен, поднял заплаканные глаза, и Леви, неотрывно наблюдающий за драмой, которая разворачивалась перед ними в последние минуты погружения, застыл в ужасе.

Потому что Эрен смотрел _прямо на них_. Леви хотел было обернуться к Зику, когда тот, грубо оттолкнув их с Кенни с дороги, кинулся к брату через всю комнату. Не скрываемый более личиной, он рухнул перед Эреном на колени и с силой прижал того к себе.

— Всё в порядке, мой хороший, — приговаривал Зик, ласково гладя темные, собранные в небрежный пучок волосы, и Эрен окончательно дал волю эмоциям. Он плакал, как ребенок — горько и безудержно, переживая давнюю потерю так ярко, словно та случилась с ним только что.

Кенни цокнул языком и тихо ругнулся, что такого в плане не было. Леви удержался от подобных комментариев — что-то подсказывало ему, что всё могло сложиться гораздо хуже.

По стенам коридора побежали глубокие трещины, крошка посыпалась с потолка, забарабанила по спине и затылку. Где-то высоко над ними растаяли последние отзвуки песни, и Леви предупредительно закрыл глаза, готовясь проснуться.

***

Они снова были в каюте. Катер мягко покачивался на волнах. Проснувшись, Леви первым делом поймал взгляд Эрвина. Тот — всё еще потерянный после случившегося уровнем ниже — уже смотрел на него, словно только этого и ждал. Леви медленно, но отчетливо кивнул, и это было всё, что Эрвин должен был знать — внедрение прошло по плану. Остальные подробности могли пока подождать. 

— Господин Йегер, как вы? — обратился он к Эрену, вынимая сомнациновую иглу из вены. 

— Как вы могли? — Вместо ответа Эрен обернулся к Кенни-Крюгеру. — Как вы?.. — Его голос дрогнул, и он, смешавшись, замолчал.

— Ты всё видел, да, Эрен? Прости меня. Прости, пожалуйста! — «Крюгер» подался всем телом вперед и протянул еще связанные руки к крестнику. 

— Вы же были близким другом моей матери. Зачем?

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты жил с этим, хотел уберечь тебя. Но теперь… знаешь, я даже рад, что вся правда выплыла наружу.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Ты не повторишь ошибок своего отца. В этом я уверен.

Эрен сник и закрыл лицо руками:

— Что мне делать? Я же совершенно не смыслю в фармацевтике, — его голос звучал глухо. — Не представляю, как руководить огромным концерном… особенно теперь. 

— Сынок, — Кенни сочувственно дотронулся кончиками пальцев до его колена, — всё будет хорошо. Может, тебе действительно стоит довериться знающим людям? Людям, которые оградят тебя от ошибок и которые будут с тобой заодно. 

Эрен вздохнул и принялся развязывать узлы на его затёкших запястьях.

— Простите, что пришлось забраться к вам в голову.

— Прости, что скрывал от тебя нечто столь важное. 

На этой части разговора Леви покинул каюту, оставив Кенни и дальше пудрить Эрену мозги. Старый мерзавец справлялся с этой задачей на отлично.

Ханджи нашлась в рулевой рубке.

— Что это было, дурында? Почему так рано?! — с ходу напустился на неё Леви. Ханджи подскочила на месте от неожиданности и боязливо обернулась. — Мы едва успели!

— Господи, наконец-то вы проснулись! — Она выпустила из рук руль и поманила его к себе. — Она гналась за нами!

— Кто «она»? — Леви выглянул за борт. — Пустая моторная лодка?

— Да нет же, Мари! Еще несколько минут назад она была там. Ты сказал, что это был единственный рабочий _катер_. А о запасной моторной лодке скромно умолчал! Она гналась за нами, я запаниковала! — Ханджи вытерла вспотевший лоб тыльной стороной ладони и добавила: — Извините. Как прошло?

— Нормально. Вроде, всё нормально.

На пороге появился Эрвин и коротко и как-то уж слишком формально — возможно, Эрен был где-то там, рядом с ним — сказал:

— Ханджи, причаливаем. Господин Йегер отправится в «Вабали», а Зи… то есть Майк отвезет господина Крюгера обратно в его офис. 

Закольцевать сон с реальностью было, разумеется, очередной гениальной идеей Эрвина. Уснув в СПА-центре здесь, Эрен проснется в такой же обстановке «наверху», что в разы усилит эффект, обострив все испытанные во сне эмоции.

Ханджи шутливо отсалютовала ему двумя пальцами и развернула катер по направлению к берегу. Эрвин не улыбнулся и сразу же вышел, словно избегал оставаться с Леви в одном помещении. «Не впервой», — с горечью подумал тот, бессильно сжав кулаки.

Нос катера взрезал растревоженную ветром воду, и вскоре туман расступился, сменившись мелкой противной моросью. Город приближался стремительно и неотвратимо, и Ханджи немного сбросила скорость, на удивление аккуратно пришвартовываясь у знакомого причала. Никто не поджидал их там с намерением атаковать; красный «Порше» с открытой водительской дверцей замер на обочине, почти касаясь ограждения правой фарой. Всё было спокойно.

Стоя на корме катера и провожая взглядом Эрвина, который шел рядом с Эреном к машине, Леви чувствовал, как в нем нарастает беспокойство. После слов Мари в душе ширился настоящий хаос, и если до этой секунды он старался сосредоточиться только на операции, то теперь от шквала мыслей было не отвертеться — они гудели и преследовали его подобно рою пчёл. Зря Мари потревожила этот улей. Впрочем, как заметил Гриша, всё тайное рано или поздно становится явным, и им с Эрвином ничего не оставалось, кроме как научиться с этим жить. Вот только Леви не был уверен, что у него получится, да еще и так сразу.

— Я ухожу. — Он достал из специальной ячейки на наручном браслете пробуждающую капсулу. 

— Что? Прямо сейчас? — Ханджи растерялась, но тоже потянулась к своему браслету.

— Я уйду первым, а ты подожди еще немного, — сказал Леви и, положив капсулу в рот, одним движением челюсти раскусил её. Его мозг уже продумывал пути к отступлению, и первым делом нужно было забрать все личные вещи из «Ахоя» до того, как туда придет Эрвин.

***

Эрвин бездумно разглядывал высокий деревянный потолок комнаты отдыха. Мгновение назад, во сне, он стоял на пороге «Вабали» и желал Эрену приятного времяпрепровождения после столь тяжелого дня, а теперь, проснувшись, сам лежал на водяном матрасе по соседству с ним.

Миссия была окончена. Эрвин сел, собираясь с мыслями и проверяя тотем, после чего осмотрелся вокруг. Кенни и Леви уже не было, а за Ханджи только что неслышно закрылась дверь. Зик, сидя на кровати, с непередаваемой грустью во всем облике смотрел на спящего Эрена. Тот плакал во сне.

Петра помогла аккуратно вынуть сомнациновые иглы, смотать трубки и отключить ПЭСИВ. Пора было уходить. От Эрвина не укрылось, что Зик, не сдержавшись, стер рукой со щеки брата дорожку слёз. 

Одетая в банный халат Ханджи сидела в ресторане и, улыбаясь официантке, заказывала что-то поесть. Кенни снова плавал в джакузи. Завидев Эрвина, он лишь едва заметно склонил голову набок. Не важно, что происходило несколькими минутами раньше, не важно, какие роли они исполняли — здесь и сейчас они были незнакомцами, которые в первый и последний раз столкнулись друг с другом в СПА-центре. В холле Петра молча удалилась в противоположном направлении, к подсобным помещениям, Зик специально задержался рядом с раздевалками, напротив длинного зеркала, а Эрвин, держа в руке чемодан с ПЭСИВом, беспрепятственно направился к парковке.

Оказавшись рядом с каршеринговым «БМВ», он со всей дури пнул ногой шину, а затем, поставив стальной кейс на асфальт, ударил по капоту машины кулаком. Казалось, на свете еще не придумали слов, чтобы описать его состояние — по венам текла ядрёная смесь из гнева, смятения, досады... Он крутил на пальце кольцо-тотем — безучастное к его прикосновениям — и чувствовал себя затравленным зверем в клетке: сколько бы он ни смотрел промеж железных прутьев — выхода из нее не было.

К тому моменту, когда к машине подошел Зик, Эрвин уже уложил ПЭСИВ в багажник и сидел на водительским месте, листая контакты в телефоне. Если он не позвонит Леви сейчас, то не позвонит уже никогда. Однако сколько бы он ни гипнотизировал взглядом дисплей, а нажать кнопку вызова просто не было сил. Наверняка ему придется слушать издевательские гудки — Эрвин был более чем уверен в том, что Леви не возьмет трубку.

В боковое окно аккуратно постучали костяшкой указательного пальца, и Эрвин, отложив телефон, опустил стекло.

— Как вы, господин Смит? — Зик наклонился и оперся вытянутой рукой о капот автомобиля. В линзах его очков Эрвин мог видеть свое усталое отражение.

— Я в норме, благодарю вас.

— Что же, всё это было очень…эффектно. Впечатления на всю жизнь.

«Это уж точно», — подумал Эрвин, но в ответ лишь пожал плечами.

— Я знаю, что вы не давали никаких гарантий, но всё же хочу спросить. Как, по-вашему, прошло внедрение?

— Однозначного ответа дать не могу, но мне кажется, что мы точно направили вашего брата в нужном направлении. Время покажет, что из этого выйдет. — Эрвин прочистил горло и забарабанил пальцами по рулю. Недосказанность и напряжение между ним и Зиком висели в воздухе, особенно после сцены в разрушенной подвальной лаборатории, но у Эрвина не было ни малейшего желания изливать душу или извиняться за проекцию Мари, которая поставила под угрозу всю операцию. Он чертовски устал и хотел наконец остаться один.

Рядом зазвонил телефон, отчего его сердце на секунду замерло.

— Это Эрен! — выдохнул Зик, выудив телефон из кармана. — Я должен ответить.

— Конечно, господин Йегер. Я поеду.

— Разумеется. Деньги я переведу сегодня же на ваш счет.

Эрвин молча кивнул, закрыл окно — последним до него донеслось неуверенное «алло» — и дал по газам.


	6. Эпилог

Захлопнув дверь машины, Эрвин вышел на проезжую часть и быстро перебежал на другую сторону улицы. В центре города кипела жизнь: в преддверии Рождества во всех магазинах толкались увешанные пакетами люди, кто-то тащил к машине живую, упакованную в сеть ёлку, как какую-то огромную рыбину, а дети в красных рождественских шапочках бегали наперегонки вокруг огромного неработающего фонтана. 

До приема у психотерапевта оставался еще час. Эрвин специально приехал пораньше — хотел выпить кофе и просмотреть кое-какие документы. Лавируя в толпе, он направился в кафе под названием «Пять слонов», в котором подавали восхитительный фильтр-кофе и клубничный чизкейк. Они частенько бывали там с Мари. После её смерти Эрвин стал избегать этого места — слишком много воспоминаний, которые тянули его назад и причиняли боль.

Психотерапевт намекнул, что этот паттерн поведения нужно искоренить, и Эрвин с готовностью согласился. Впервые без болезненной смуты в душе он переступил порог кафе, занял столик у окна и, сделав заказ, разложил перед собой бумаги и бухгалтерские счета. До этого он никак не мог выкроить и часа, чтобы заняться бумажной волокитой — переезд отнял много сил, зато теперь у него была новая квартира в центре города, рядом с Розенталер Плац.

Потребовалось несколько дней, чтобы привести в порядок офис в «Ахое», вывезти оттуда все вещи и сдать ключ от последнего этажа владельцу коворкинг-центра. Из их команды он не видел никого с самого дня операции в СПА. Гонорары он сразу перечислил всем на счета, так что в их групповом чате царила тишина. Эрвин постоянно мониторил новости на предмет упоминаний «Парадисфарма», но и в информационном пространстве не было никаких сообщений или репортажей. Впрочем, было понятно, что это лишь затишье перед бурей. 

Выйдя из кабинета психотерапевта, Эрвин сбежал по лестнице и, оказавшись на улице, вдохнул полной грудью свежий морозный воздух. В небе уже сгущались сумерки, в окнах домов зажигался свет. Он решил пойти обходным путем и заодно прогуляться по центру. Глядя на украшенные рождественские ёлки, которые заняли места манекенов в витринах, он в очередной раз задумался о том, что у Леви скоро день рождения.

Леви.

Эрвин честно пытался дозвониться ему, так что в какой-то момент это стало похоже на некий ритуал, за который он упрямо держался, несмотря на всю его бессмысленность. Сначала он звонил Леви раз в два дня, затем раз в четыре дня, а позже только отправлял сообщения. Каждый раз он брал в руку телефон, подходил к окну, приоткрывал занавеску и, вглядываясь в темноту — он всегда звонил вечером, — слушал нудные, бесконечно долгие гудки. Это было своего рода медитацией и искуплением одновременно. Эрвина наказывали, и было неизвестно, насколько затянется это ледяное молчание, но он был готов ждать столько, сколько потребуется, и сдаваться не собирался.

На Рождество, когда все нормальные люди сидели по домам, в окружении семьи и горы подарков, Эрвин обосновался в машине. Он подъехал к дому Леви около полудня и, вооружившись термосом с горячим чаем и книгой, занял выжидательную позицию. Он не знал, выйдет ли Леви сегодня из дома (что-то подсказывало ему, что вряд ли), но если выйдет, то Эрвин застанет того врасплох и попросит уделить ему немного времени. Вопреки расстояниям и степени близости их общения он исправно поздравлял Леви с днем рождения и этот год не собирался делать исключением.

Он понятия не имел, что хочет сказать Леви, вернее, слов было так мало и так много одновременно, но где-то внутри него крепла уверенность, что стоит им встретиться, как разговор пойдет сам по себе. По крайней мере, Эрвин очень надеялся на это.

Впрочем, Леви вполне мог не хотеть его видеть — не просто так же он проигнорировал десятки его звонков. Такой расклад Эрвин принимал во внимание и заранее настроил себя на то, что не станет давить и безоговорочно примет любое решение Леви. 

Около двух пополудни пошел снег, и во двор высыпали дети: они ковырялись лопатками в песочнице, пытались наскрести с лобовых стекол машин достаточно снега, чтобы кинуть в кого-то из своих снежком, и просто носились друг за другом, сломя голову. Какой-то мальчишка подскочил к машине Эрвина и рукой подгреб к себе тонкий слой снега. Заметив ухмыляющегося хозяина машины, он вскрикнул и, густо покраснев, кинулся прочь. Эрвин только рассмеялся и про себя поблагодарил мальчишку — теперь на лобовом стекле, успевшем покрыться снегом, образовалась прогалина, сквозь которую можно было продолжать наблюдение. 

Около трех часов он не выдержал и подошел к нужному дому. Посмотрел на таблички с именами жильцов. «Леви Аккерман» жил на девятом этаже. Высоко. Должно быть, вид на город открывался оттуда просто потрясающий. Эрвин несколько раз обошел машину, чтобы размять затекшие ноги, и со скуки выкурил две сигареты. Маленькая белая болонка подбежала к нему и радостно залаяла, виляя хвостом. Хозяин — престарелый мужчина в длинном пуховике — подозвал её к себе и, улыбнувшись Эрвину, пошел дальше. В окнах девятого этажа тем временем загорелся свет, но Эрвин не был уверен, что окна квартиры Леви выходят именно на эту сторону. 

Когда стрелки подобрались к четырем, на улице стемнело, а дети разбежались по домам. Чай был выпит, книга наполовину прочитана, а одна известная поп-композиция, которую крутили по всем радиостанциям, заслушана до дыр. Эрвин терял надежду. Он дал себе зарок, что уедет в шесть часов. 

В половину шестого, когда вымотанный бесплодным ожиданием Эрвин уже потянулся к ключу зажигания, чтобы завести машину, поехать в ближайший открытый бар и в одиночестве выпить пива, на дорожке, ведущей к дому, показалась крепкая приземистая фигура. _Леви!_ Схватив то, что лежало на заднем сиденье и дожидалось своего часа, Эрвин выскочил из машины и кинулся ему наперерез.

— Эрвин? — удивленно спросил Леви, застигнутый врасплох. На нем были очки и привычное пальто. Волосы растрепались от ветра, так что от укладки не осталось и следа. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Привет, — от волнения Эрвин тяжело дышал, словно пробежал пятикилометровую дистанцию, — прости, что вот так. Без приглашения.

— Ничего. — Леви не выглядел рассерженным или возмущенным. Скорее, даже наоборот, заинтересованным. Это придало Эрвину уверенности — видит бог, она была ему нужна.

— Я очень хотел поздравить тебя с днем рождения, но ты не брал трубку.

— Да, прости, — просто и коротко ответил Леви, зачесав волосы назад.

— Вот, держи. — Эрвин протянул ему яркий сверток. — Поздравляю тебя с днем рождения и с Рождеством! Здоровья, успехов и счастья. — Он кашлянул в кулак и отвел взгляд. Всё это было чертовски неловко, и если обычно ораторское мастерство выручало его в любой ситуации, то сейчас Эрвин чувствовал себя растерянным и косноязычным школьником. 

— Спасибо. — Леви с любопытством ощупал сверток. — Что там? 

— Открой и узнаешь.

— Что же, хорошо. Благодарю.

Разговор иссяк, и Эрвин принялся судорожно перебирать в голове всевозможные темы. Сложно было общаться вот так, как ни в чем не бывало и словно ничего не произошло, хотя произошло очень многое. 

— На самом деле это не весь подарок. Я приготовил еще кое-что, но для этого нам лучше сесть в машину или…

— Ты меня пугаешь.

— Ничего противозаконного, — тут же поспешил прояснить Эрвин. — Только ПЭСИВ.

— ПЭСИВ?

— Да. Я хотел бы показать тебе кое-что… Конечно, если ты хочешь. И если у тебя есть время. Так, небольшое путешествие, понимаешь? 

— Ладно. — Леви беззлобно усмехнулся и махнул рукой на дом. — Идем. У меня в квартире точно будет удобнее, чем в машине. И теплее, что немаловажно. 

Эрвин бросился к машине, достал из багажника чемодан с ПЭСИВом и поспешил обратно.

— С каких пор в каршеринге дают такие красивые тачки? — открыв дверь ключом и пропуская Эрвина вперед, поинтересовался Леви. — Что это? «Рендж Ровер»?

— Он самый. Но это не каршеринг. Я купил машину две недели назад.

— О-о, — Леви округлил губы, — тогда поздравляю! Выглядит впечатляюще.

— Спасибо.

Они поднялись в старом дребезжащем лифте на девятый этаж. Разглядывая сверток при свете, Леви стал рассказывать о том, что обедал сегодня в азиатском ресторанчике, так как у него не было никакого желания что-то готовить, а потом шел домой пешком, потому что не хотел брать такси. На этом моменте Эрвин четко осознал, что лёд тронулся — Леви не держит на него зла. 

Квартира у Леви оказалась небольшой, но обустроенной довольно практично — чего еще следовало ожидать от архитектора? — и по последнему слову техники. В коридоре валялось несколько пустых почтовых коробок — скорее всего, подарки от английских друзей. Кухня была объединена с просторной гостиной. В конце коридора Эрвин заметил небольшую спальню. Через открытую дверь можно было разглядеть маленькую узкую кровать и массивный рабочий стол, на котором стояли ноутбук, крупная монстера в горшке и бумажный макет, своими очертаниями напоминающий город. 

— Проходи, садись. — Леви в приглашающем жесте указал на диван. — Хочешь чаю? 

— Нет, спасибо.

— Ладно. А я выпью.

Пока Леви, закатав рукава свитера, заваривал себе чай, Эрвин разложил ПЭСИВ на диванном столике, а затем, когда всё было готово, рискнул подойти к окну. Вид отсюда действительно был потрясающим и — как Эрвин и думал — открывался совсем не на двор, где он маялся в ожидании несколько часов, а на южную часть Берлина. Сквозь сумерки и ночной туман вдалеке была видна телевизионная башня, шпиль которой остро прорезал небо. Снег так и продолжал идти. 

Позади него зашуршала упаковочная бумага, и Эрвин обернулся. Леви разворачивал подарок.

— Это… рубашка?

— Ага. Надеюсь, размер подойдет. — Эрвин давно не выбирал кому-то подарок с такой тщательностью и вниманием к деталям. Сначала он долго думал над цветом, затем мучился с фасоном и кроем воротника. Определиться в выборе ему помогла девушка-консультант, которой Эрвин соврал, что ищет рубашку для своего парня. Та даже бровью не повела, а он остался очень доволен собой.

— Спасибо, Эрвин, мне нравится. — Леви внимательно изучил классическую темно-синюю рубашку и отнес её в спальню. Эрвину ужасно хотелось посмотреть, как она сядет на Леви, но он знал, что просить о таком было бы как-то слишком. 

Леви вернулся и, взяв в руки чашку с дымящимся чаем, сел рядом на диван. На долю секунды наступила тишина, которую нарушал лишь тихий механический звук работающего ПЭСИВа.

— Прости, что не отвечал на твои звонки, — глухо сказал Леви, — мне нужно было время.

— Я понимаю. 

Они снова замолчали.

— Это я должен просить прощения. — Эрвин вздохнул и потер пальцами переносицу. — Мне очень жаль, что всё так вышло. Я этого не хотел, — на одной ноте сказал он, а затем тихо добавил: — Всё должно было быть не так...

— Всё в порядке, — примирительно отозвался Леви и наградил Эрвина ободряющим взглядом, от которого внутри что-то оборвалось. Эрвин причинил столько боли этому человеку, а он не стремился отплатить тем же. Осознание этого делало почти физически больно, и Эрвин клятвенно пообещал себе сделать всё, чтобы вернуть Леви долг. Подумать только, что впервые за долгое время они пересеклись каких-то два месяца назад, и тогда Леви был замкнутым, колючим и неприветливым, а сейчас… сейчас перед ним был тот самый Леви, которого Эрвин знал с детства. 

— Ну, давай показывай, что у тебя там за подарок. 

— Не жди слишком многого, это так… 

— Надеюсь, хотя бы _там_ всё будет под контролем, — это прозвучало шутливо, но Эрвин понимал, что Леви это действительно беспокоит.

— Мы будем только вдвоем. Это я тебе обещаю.

— Хорошо. А то не хотелось бы умирать в свой день рождения. Даже во сне.

— Ты не умрешь. — Эрвин заставил Леви вытянуть руку и, примерившись, сам ввел иглу ему под кожу, а затем проделал то же самое с собой. Леви тем временем отставил кружку и откинулся на спинку дивана. — Готов?

— Да.

Эрвин нажал кнопку запуска.

Они были на месте. Первым делом Леви, одетый в легкую светлую рубашку-поло с коротким рукавом, осмотрелся вокруг. Солнце клонилось к горизонту, окрашивая ряды летних коттеджей золотистым, огненно-рыжим и карминным. Пахло морем. Теплый ветерок раздул штанины его свободных летних брюк, как паруса, и Леви полной грудью вдохнул приятный, нагретый за день воздух.

Эрвин украдкой наблюдал за ним, пытаясь уловить малейший намек на то, что ему неприятно здесь находиться. Рука, покоящаяся в кармане шорт, безотчетно сжала две капсулы с пробуждающим веществом.

Леви, однако, никуда не торопился. Казалось, ему нужно было сперва приноровиться к такой резкой перемене сезона, а уж затем прочувствовать — или, скорее, вспомнить — это место, проникнуться его ленивой провинциальной атмосферой. Наконец его губы дрогнули и изогнулись в ироничной усмешке, а в глазах за тонкими стеклами очков мелькнула тень узнавания. Эрвин затаил дыхание.

— Господи, ну ты даешь, — протянул Леви, очевидно, за саркастичным тоном пытаясь скрыть возникшее смущение. — Решил подарить мне напоминание о моей былой криворукости? Мсье знает толк в извращениях.

— Просто подумал, что, может, тебя тоже достал этот холод, и тебе понравится ненадолго окунуться в лето, — невозмутимо парировал Эрвин и, сочтя реакцию позитивной (по меркам Леви, разумеется), незаметно перевел дух.

Хмыкнув, Леви подошел к одному из коттеджей и принялся изучать его с преувеличенным вниманием, после чего почему-то ковырнул стену ногтем и несильно постучал костяшками пальцев в окно — стекло отозвалось глухим дребезжанием. Заметив недоумение Эрвина, он нехотя пояснил:

— Это был мой первый макет сна. Я тогда мало что смыслил в строительстве, не говоря уже об архитектуре как таковой. При первой же попытке хотя бы облокотиться о стену эту горе-постройку перекосило, а окна лопнули, как мыльные пузыри. — Леви окинул коттедж оценивающим взглядом и одобрительно покивал, поджав губы. — Недурно. Качественная копия.

Эрвин улыбнулся, польщенный неожиданной скупой похвалой, и повел Леви в сторону узкого прохода между домами, из которого обманчиво веяло прохладой:

— Прогуляемся?

Леви недоверчиво покосился на него и, демонстративно заложив обе руки за спину, нырнул в извилистый, обсаженный деревьями переулок. Эрвин последовал за ним, не отрывая взгляда от коротко остриженного затылка. Почему-то он знал, что Леви улыбается.

Над ними мелькали бельевые веревки, унизанные белыми простынями и разноцветными рубашками, а выше, в окнах верхних этажей, отражались солнечные лучи. Верхушки деревьев, выглядывающие поверх черепичных крыш, царственно пылали оранжевым.

Несмотря на нарастающий шум прибоя, здесь было очень тихо — но не так, как бывает в заброшенном, покинутом всеми месте. В соседнем дворе лаяла собака, мимо пролетел какой-то жук, чирканув возле уха коротким гудящим звуком. Высоко в небе кричали птицы. Казалось, весь город просто отошел ко сну, утомленный дневными трудами под палящим августовским солнцем. Не играло радио, не хлопали ставни, не было слышно разговоров и детского смеха. Поздняя сиеста в городке без названия, без точных географических координат и границ.

Затем стены расступились, и яркий свет на миг ослепил их. Вода блестела и переливалась крошечными искрами. Они вышли к пустому морскому побережью, где гулял ветер — и штаны Леви снова надулись.

Маленький круглый столик с двумя плетеными стульями уже ожидал их прямо на берегу. Целую минуту Леви рассматривал его с расстояния, думая о чем-то своем, и Эрвин почувствовал, как едва утихшая тревога вновь заворочалась в сердце. 

Леви вздохнул, будто решившись на что-то, скинул свои легкие замшевые лоферы и уверенно зашагал по песку в сторону импровизированного места свидания, не оглядываясь. То, что это именно свидание, Эрвин даже не пытался скрыть. Леви не заслуживал того, чтобы витиевато предлагать ему «дружбу с перспективой на нечто большее» — не после того, что произошло между ними месяц назад во время той роковой операции по внедрению. Не после того, как Эрвин уже однажды совершил ошибку — ужасную, но, хотелось надеяться, поправимую. Поэтому, усевшись напротив, он первым делом положил капсулы на стол возле пузатой стеклянной вазы со свечой внутри.

— Дозировка сомнацина рассчитана на три часа, — сообщил Эрвин, стараясь не звучать так, будто оправдывается, — но ты волен покинуть сон в любой момент.

Леви нахмурился. Уголки его губ скорбно опустились вниз.

— Убери это, — тихо попросил он. — Не порть мой подарок.

Сердце сделало кульбит и пустилось в сумасшедший галоп. Эрвин заставил себя спокойно протянуть руку и убрать обе капсулы обратно в карман. Взамен он выудил из небольшой сумки-холодильника бутылку вина, отчаянно надеясь, что та не вызовет у Леви неприятных ассоциаций, хоть вино и было красным.

Леви вопросительно воззрился на него поверх очков, и его правая бровь медленно поползла вверх, выражая крайнюю степень скепсиса:

— Не говори мне, что забыл. Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что я всегда любил белое. За эти годы ничего не поменялось. — По щелчку его пальцев жидкость в темно-зеленой бутылке поменяла цвет, и Эрвин с облегчением рассмеялся. 

С души будто камень свалился.

Всё прошло лучше, чем он ожидал. Конечно, поначалу возникло несколько неловких пауз, но позже на смену им пришли улыбки, мягкий смех и какая-то невыносимая легкость, темы плавно перетекали одна в другую, позволяя разговору течь подобно реке. 

Эрвин как раз заканчивал историю о пожилом бизнесмене, который хотел знать, подозревает ли конкурент, что это он гадит ему под дверь, и Леви тихо засмеялся, потирая нежную кожу под металлической оправой очков. От выпитого вина на его обычно бледных щеках возник румянец. 

Они стояли в воде, позволяя слегка порозовевшему в закатных лучах морю облизывать их ступни. Вокруг кружили чайки, прибой что-то нашептывал, а в городе звонили в колокол. Отведенное на встречу время подходило к концу. Эрвин с сожалением проводил взглядом скрывающийся за горизонтом солнечный диск и переступил с ноги на ногу, тревожа успокоившуюся воду.

— Уже? — спросил Леви, заметив перемену в его настроении.

— Да, пора просыпаться, — сказал Эрвин и пошевелил пальцами ног, зарываясь глубже в песок. Он так и не решился на что-то бóльшее. «Возможно, в следующий раз», — подумал он, всматриваясь в стремительно темнеющее небо, готовое вот-вот упасть на них и придавить своей каменной тяжестью.

После пробуждения Эрвин долго лежал с закрытыми веками, пытаясь продлить ощущение почти невесомого чужого прикосновения к тыльной стороне ладони, которое пронзило всё его существо в последние секунды сна. 

Ощущение не проходило, и Эрвин приоткрыл один глаз, искоса взглянув на свою правую руку. Ладонь Леви неподвижно лежала поверх его, и он мог поклясться, что от неё исходили легкие электрические разряды. ПЭСИВ больше не гудел, завершив свою работу, сомнациновые трубки переплелись воедино, но никто даже не пошевелился, чтобы вытащить их. В темном проеме окна было видно, как всё еще тихо падает снег.

Эрвин не считал себя человеком, который гоняется за призраками прошлого. Ему непросто было принять настоящее, но сейчас он как никогда четко осознавал, что прежняя жизнь — со всеми её мечтаниями и грандиозными планами на будущее, разочарованиями и болью потери — безвозвратно закончилась, растворилась в серой дымке, как дурной сон, и впервые за долгое время Эрвин почувствовал, что наконец проснулся — по-настоящему.

— Эй… — негромко позвал он, прерывая уютную тишину.

Веки Леви дрогнули. Не отнимая руки, он вслепую нашарил свой неизменный тотем, и Эрвин с улыбкой в голосе спросил:

— И что там со временем?

Темноволосая голова перекатилась по спинке дивана, серые глаза в полумраке комнаты смотрели на него очень серьезно.

— Самое время меня поцеловать, — сказал Леви и с тихим клацаньем захлопнул карманные часы.

**fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Визуализация персонажей + фанмикс — [здесь](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/eruri_INception/works)


End file.
